Kissin'u
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Here a some Drabbles of Sam and Jake. They take place after and before my story "Baby love" Some are not descent for kids under age. Enjoy :D
1. First kiss

**Ok this chapter takes place after the runaway home, Sam and Jakes first kiss.**

**Enjoy :D**

**o0o**

Sam and Jake were walking together toward the bonfire, enjoying the comfortable silence and Sam took the moment to think of the situation.

She looked at their joined hands and wondered what Jake meant by this, she never thought she'd be in this kind of situation and part holding hands with her best friend she knew her whole life made things to Sam a little difficult to understand, sure she had deep feelings for him but she didn't know if he felt the same way

_Does he even like me _she thought to herself, Sam was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice they were behind the barn out of everyone's sight

Jake let go of her hand and rubbed his neck and looked at her for a moment before speaking "I need to talk to you about something" he said looking at her, she noticed he looked kind of nervous, they never been in this kind of position before and she was hoping what he wanted to talk about was about them

"What is it?" Sam asked finding herself nervous also and looked at him

the moon hit right on this side of the barn, moonlight showing every handsome features of Jakes face she couldn't help but look, deep high cheek bones, lips that looked soft, and even though a shadow cast over his eyes it showed that he was thinking of something to say

"I was thinking of what happened back at the avalanche, and it made me thought that I was going to lose you for one second there" Jake said looking aside rubbing the back of his neck showing his discomfort

"I mean, I know I'm overprotective of you, and I keep saying that it's because I don't want you to get hurt and get sent back to San Francisco again and I'll miss you too much" he continued looking at her shifting on his feet

"But then at that moment back there, I realized it was for a much different reason" Jake said looking away blushing slightly while rubbing his neck again

_What is he talking about? _Sam thought looking at Jake hoping he would keep talking, but when he didn't

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him but he still didn't speak, she put her hand on his face and made him look at her and saw fear in his eyes "what are you getting at Jake?"

He took her hands in his and the look in his eyes was something she never seen before "I'm not overprotective of you because I'm scared of you getting hurt….I'm overprotective of you because" he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath and "because I'm madly in love with you Sam" Jake said looked at her hoping she would share the same feelings as he did and saw her smile.

"I love you too" she said smiling at him but felt like she was blushing

He smiled happy that she felt the same way, he slowly leaned down at her face and kissed her unsure if this is what she really wanted, when she put her hands on the nape of his neck he took that as full permission and relaxed more into the kiss.

The kiss only lasted seconds when they separated from the kiss, Jake and Sam were both smiling "guess I'm not the only one in love with my best friend then" Sam said letting her arms loose on her side and looked him

"Guess not" he replied letting out a small chuckle then heard his mom

"It's time to go boys, go get Jake" he looked at her and smiled

"You should go before they start wondering where you are" Sam said smiling looking at him

"Yeah" he replied and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "goodnight Samantha" he said and left her with a excited and fuzzy feeling in her stomach as she slouched against the barn wall

"Jake just kissed me" she whispered to herself as she went walking to the house where Brynna and her gram were waiting to hear of what happened between Jake and her.

**o0o**

**Ugh I hope you like it because this is all that I could come up with**

**Please be nice I never wrote a story in where someone admits their feelings**


	2. teenagers

**Okay in this chapter Jake is sort of mean to Wyatt…..making the man all uncomfortable XD**

**o0o**

Jake Ely considered himself a decent person and someone who respected his elders, but it sometimes amused him in how just kissing his girlfriend could make her father squirm. Sure he knew he should respect the father of his girlfriend, but he couldnt help but make the older man suffer.

Jake was riding on his Quarter horse mare Witch and stooped by at River bend and was greeted by his girlfriend of two months Sam Forster.

Once he got off of Witch he saw Wyatt on the porch of the house drinking coffee and decided he might as well make the older man squirm, he smirked and nodded his head toward Wyatt in greeting

"Hey you" Sam said smiling at her tall boyfriend as he tied Witch to the hitching post

"Hey" he replied tilting his head down and kissed her which she of course returned it gripping his shirt as he pulled her closer to him deepining the kiss.

o0o

Wyatt went back inside to avoid the intimate moment of his daughter and her boyfriend and saw Brynna and Grace looking through the window

"Why teenagers have to be so hormonal?" Wyatt asked sitting at the table and took a sip of his dark coffee and looked at them "if you ask me, Jake just likes making me uncomfortable…if he's kissing my daughter he should do it somewhere where I'm not around" he continued

When he realized the comment "forget I said that" he said and looked at them for a response

"Wyatt their just teenagers ok, and we know Jake well enough to know he doesn't kiss Sam just to make you squirm...ok" Brynna said looking at her husband as if he were overreacting

"And besides Wyatt, he loves her and just wants to spend every moment with her before he goes to college, alright" Grace said looking at her son hoping he would understand the situation

"Oh fine, but if he pushes her to far he's out of here" Wyatt said and looked up to see two skeptical looks at him "all right I'm overreacting" he said and continued drinking the rest of his coffee.

o0o

Jake and Sam entered the barn to get Ace ready for their ride "you just love torturing dad don't you?" Sam said as she put on Ace's bridle on looking at her boyfriend who was leaning against on of the stalls looking at her with a smile on his face.

"You have no idea" Jake replied smirking watching her as she put Ace's saddle. Once she was finished they led Ace out of the barn as Jake mounted on his horse he couldnt help but smirk at the look of Wyatt's face.

**o0o**

**Sorry if this ones to short**

**And if you think Jake is OOC**

**I couldn't help it; this idea kept nagging at my continence to publish it.**


	3. Life is good

Sam Forster walked through the school yard looking grumpy because Mr. Blair made everyone in the class stay in late until everyone finished the work they owed, and unfortunately the school bus left without her.

She was still fuming with frustration until someone called to her "Sam!" once she heard the voice call to her she knew that instant who it was.

She turned around and saw Jake leaning against his blue pickup truck looking at her with a smile on his face.

Sam walked toward him "you waited for me?" Sam asked looking at him still smiling giving him a peck on the lips; he opened the door for her as she got in the passenger seat

"Of course I waited for you, it's not like I'm going to let my girlfriend walk home all by her self" Jake replied getting in the drivers seat and started the truck and drove out of the school parking lot "especially in a long distance".

o0o

Once River Bend came into view Jake parked and looked at Sam as she unbuckled her seatbelt "thanks Jake" Sam said kissing him on the cheek and was about to get out until she noticed the look on his face

"What?" she asked looking at him with an arched eyebrow, but she already knew what he was going to say

"That's it, just a kiss on the cheek?" Jake asked smirking while looking at her, she rolled her eyes and leaned in on him and kissed him

She let out a squeak when Jake pulled her closer but she gladly returned to kissing him as the kiss turned deeper. She put her hand on the nape of his neck enjoying every second of the kiss and could tell by Jakes urgency in the kiss that he was enjoying it also.

After a couple of minutes later they separated from the kiss they were both breathless

"Are you happy now?" Sam asked looking at him with a smile on her face as his lazy tom cat smile appeared on his handsome dark face

"Yep I'm happy" he replied still smiling as he let go of his girlfriend "and I guess your dad doesn't like me kissing you" he said as he noticed Wyatt rideing on his horse Blue across the bridge and kept looking at the truck

"Yeah, but why will you care of what he thinks" Sam replied putting her backpack on while looking at him with a smile on her face

"Yep, I don't really care anymore" Jake said letting out a chuckle as she got out of the car "ill see you later, okay" ha said looking at her with a smile on her face

"Okay, love you" Sam said blowing him a kiss and headed to the house.

As Jake drove out of sight on his way to his house he thought to himself _life is good_

**o0o**

**There's the third chap**

**Hope you liked it**


	4. The scary boyfriend

Nineteen almost twenty year old Jake Ely waited in the school parking lot in his pickup truck, waiting for his girlfriend of two years Sam Forster. He knew she wouldn't get out of school for another few minutes but he still looked across the school yard for the auburn haired girl he loved so much.

Its been a while since he's been at his old school and he didnt seem like the kind to visit often, the only reason he came was to see his seventeen year old girlfriend.

Though Jake has graduated from high school just a couple of years ago, on every break he had in college Jake always headed home to see his parents and check on his mare Witch but he always came to especially see Sam at school and surprise her.

Even though part of the reason was true, he always came at the here to show the guys at the school that Sam wasn't single and had a strong tough college student as a boyfriend.

Finally the school bell rang and Jake got out of his truck and looked through many of the students who headed to their cars or to the school bus. Several girls gawked at him giggling and blushing as they waved at him as the parking lot began to fill. Of course he ignored the girls and kept an open eye for his girlfriend

Once he spotted her and smiled seeing her walking with a few friends, laughing at something one of her friends said. He smiled happy to see her in a good mood and enjoying time with her friends.

Jakes smile faded as the crowd around her dissipated and only one person remained at her side. The boy was shorter than her, reaching up to the tip of her ear, but then again Sam was five feet four inches tall

He had curly brown hair and green eyes and even from a distance he could see the boy eagerly going on about something and Sam's attention wandering. Jake quickly realized he was one of _those_ boys.

Straitening up from his car, Jake began to stride across the parking lot, which was beginning to empty.

Those who were still around stopped in what they were doing and watched him stalk toward the couple across the parking lot looking at where he was headed to Sam and the boy before looking back at Jake.

Jake over the years he's been in high school gained reputation as the overprotective scary boyfriend of the cowgirl, of course that was only the half of the situation.

"So I was wondering, I know it isn't for a few months, but would you…I don't know, maybe – I mean you don't have to, but would you…" the young boys rambling stopped when he noticed how quiet it had gotten and that Sam's attention had moved past him to Jake.

"Jake" her smile showed just how happy she is to see her boyfriend, she was pratically skipping toward him looking happier than before

Jake didn't stop until he was directly in front of her, but once he brushed against her, he couldn't help himself.

Leaning down, he let his lips ghost against hers inviting her to kiss back. But she didn't disappoint, rising on her toes so she could put her arms around his neck, her fingers gripped around his neck pulling him closer.

After a few minutes the couple separated "oh sorry" Sam gasped blushing, realizing at the same time as Jake that they weren't alone "Ned, this is Jake" she said turning from Jake to face the young boy once again, gesturing Jake with an endearing blush.

The brunet nodded at Jake, looking a little sick – Jake flexed his arms making Ned gulp loudly. Jake tried not to smirk at the boy's discomfort.

"And ah, Jake this is Ned Tanner" she said looking at Jake with cocked eyebrow, now Jake remembered why he didn't like the boy; he remembered this Ned had an insane crush on Sam and wouldnt leave her alone.

"Hey" Jake said, tilting his chin in greeting, but didn't offer no more. Jake slipped his hand firmly around Sam's waist as she subconsciously molded herself to his side, her hand on his chest, "we need to get going" Jake said quietly in her ear, knowing the boy could hear him anyway.

"Oh, ok um what were you going to ask me Ned?" Sam asked, her eye brows knitting together in a cute way as she looked at the boy who was starting shifting uncomfortably.

"It was nothing really, you know…don't worry about it."

"No, really, tell me" she encouraged looking at the brown headed boy

The boy took another loud gulp and tried to pretend Jake wasn't with them "I was just going to ask you…if you were going to the spring dance with anyone, you know, get an early start, but I see you already have a date. As I said, don't worry about it" Ned said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh" Sam said biting her lip and looking away, Jake didn't know how Sam couldn't notice the young boy's infatuation, but she seemed to be carrying some kind of guilt "look Ned I'm sorry" Sam said as Jake drew her closer to him.

"No probs" he shrugged, trying to act casual but failed "anyway, I got to get going…work and stuff you know" he said already walking backward heading for the bus away from them.

Everyone seemed disappointed that nothing more happened and began getting in their cars.

Ned waved sadly at them still walking backwards. Sam waved back, turning to walk toward Jake's truck.

Jake looked at the students for a moment and decided to torture the boy a little more. He turned around and looked at the boy who now looked scared,

Jake cracked his neck and send the boy a dark look making Ned scramble toward the bus filled with fear.

Smirking and feeling full of himself, Jake turned to follow Sam again only to stop short when he found her frozen in the spot in front of him with a cocked eyebrow tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"I can't believe you did that" she said looking at him with a scolding look on her face. He only smiled knowing the scared look on the boys face was worth it.

**o0o**

**There you go**

**Hope you like it :D**


	5. CPR

**Ok here's chapter five, hope you like it because I'm sort of running out of ideas for more chapters**

**In this chap Jake is nineteen years old and Sam is sixteen years old**

**Enjoy :D**

**o0o**

Jake and Sam were sitting on the couch of River Bend ranch house watching a movie together, even though Jake was in college and is nineteen years old that didn't stop him from coming home every break he had to spend some time with his sixteen year old girlfriend Sam Forster.

Even though Sam was watching the movie intently Jake had no idea what the movie was about but as long as Sam was enjoying it he might as well watch it. Jake was watching the movie blankly until he heard sniffling noises coming from his girlfriend "you okay?" he asked looking concerned at his girlfriend

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just poor Hachi keeps on waiting for his master to come back" Sam replied wiping her eyes looking at the movie "and yet he probably doesn't know his master is dead" she continued now looking at her boyfriend

"You want to stop watching it?" Jake asked not liking to see his girl cry grabbing the control about to turn off the TV and looked at her

"Then what are we going to do?" Sam asked wiping the tears away but smiling knowing what was coming next when she saw a smirk form on his dark face. Jake turned off the TV and tilted his head and placed his lips on hers as she scooted closer to until she closed the gap of space between them.

Jake flicked his toung at her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gladly granted opening her mouth a little.

Sam put her hand on the nape of his neck pulling him closer in the kiss as he put his hand on her waist until she was practically on his lap still not separating from the kiss, but not noticing at all the small red head toddler walking in on them

"What are you doing" Cody asked them with big blue eyes curios about the couple's previous event, they separated from the kiss as soon as they heard the little boys voice and looked at him with blushing faces and wide eyes

"Nothing that you'll have to worry about" Jake said trying to make the boy leave as Sam got off his lap and picked up her little brother

"Then why were your mouths stuck together" Cody asked as he looked at Sam and Jake who got up from the couch "did one of you have something on it?" he continued as Jake tried to stifle a laugh from escaping

"We were practicing Cardiopulmonary resuscitation" Sam said and looked at the boy who looked completely confused "or CPR" she added hoping that would get the boy from asking questions at what they were doing

"Ok" Cody said squirming from his sisters embrace so she could put him down, she put him down and looked at him with a smile on her face which he knew the expression told him to leave "I'm going with daddy" he said and left the room to outside where their father was untacking his horse

"You do that" Jake said as they watched the little boy leave the room, once the door closed they continued with their kissing session

o0o

Cody walked up to his dad and looked up at his father with a smile on his face "hey Cody what are those two up to?" Wyatt asked putting the saddle away and looked at his son.

"Don't woey, they just doing CPR practice" Cody replied and went to see the horses. Wyatt stood their confused and realized what the boy meant by CPR.

"Teenagers" he said as he put away the rest of the tack shaking his head.

**o0o**

**There you go hope you guys liked**

**:D**


	6. Rain

**Hey what's up? **

**This is my new chap, hope you guys like it :D**

**o0o**

Sam and Jake worked around River Bend Ranch obviously enjoying each other's company since they been fooling around most of the time (AN: no jot that kind of fooling around XD), everyone was out somewhere and Wyatt left Sam to take care of the chores of everyone and Jake so happens to pass by and decided to help Sam out since it looked like she was in a busy wreck.

Jake was shoveling hay into the stalls as Sam was cleaning the tack room until they both looked up when they heard rain drops hit the roof and looked outside to find it started raining "well seems like are riding plans are ruined" Jake said looking at the rain as it started pouring down and looked to his side to find his girlfriend not by his side and saw that she was dancing in the rain giggling like a little girl, Jake shook his head at her childish behavior but walked up to her "what do you think you're doing?" he asked looking down at his girlfriend as she stopped spinning and looked at him with a smile on her face

"Dancing in the rain" Sam replied still smiling but the reason now for her smile is that his short hair was drenched and his flannel shirt sticking to his muscular body, he rolled his eyes as she started spinning in circles again and grabbed his hand "dance with me" she said as they started dancing in circles, Jake was kind of surprised by his actions never liking to dance but somehow these days whenever he was around her he always seemed to do things he normally didn't like doing

She let out a squeak of surprise when he picked her up and smiled at her as her auburn long hair tickled his face, he spinned around for a few more seconds before stopping and put her down, Sam smiled at him as he tilted his head and placed his lips on hers smiling as she put her arms around his neck not caring what so ever of the pouring rain wetting them completely since

He flicked his toung at her bottom lip begging for entrance and she granted it smiling as Jake pulled her closer to him. Once they separated from the kiss they were both breathless looking at each other smiling, Sam let out a giggle as Jake put a muscular arm around her shoulder "lets get you out of this rain" he said leading her to the house out of the pouring rain that looked like it wasn't going to stop for a while.

Once Sam and Jake were in the house Jake went to the living room and sat on the couch despite being wet and Sam sat next to him cuddling close to him putting her head on his shoulder as he turned on the TV. Suddenly the light went off leaving the couple in the dark "well isn't that convenient" Jake said looking in the darkness at his girlfriend

"What by the fact the electricity just left, yep how convenient" Sam said letting out a small giggle and cuddled closer to him and flinched a little as thunder rumbled outside

"Guess it would take a while for the rain to stop and the electricity to come back" Jake said noticing the noise of thunder from outside and put his arm around his girlfriend adjusting her to his side "well guess were stuck here for awhile" he said looking at her trying to make out the look on her face, unlike Sam who could see better in the dark Jake saw everything dark and blurry

"Yeah, at least the chores are done" Sam said looking at her boyfriend and put her head on his broad shoulder and closed her eyes sighing, Jake kissed her forehead and settled his legs on the couch as she was put between him and the couch cuddling closer to him as both drifted off in sleep.

o0o

Wyatt and Brynna walked in the house and turned on the light "I'm going to take Cody to sleep" she said heading for the stairs but stopped short and smiled at the sight in front of her "aww" she said quietly not wanting to wake Cody or the couple, Wyatt and Grace walked up to her to see what she was looking at.

Jake and Sam lay asleep on the couch, Jakes arm tighten around Sam's waist protectively when he heard the sound of Brynna's voice but didn't wake up as Sam's head lay on his broad chest as she gripped his shirt but looked quite comfortable despite being crammed between Jake who was much bigger than her and the couch "how adorable" Grace said looking at the couple with a smile on her face

"Yeah…adorable" Wyatt said still looking at the couple fighting the urge to smile at the sight of the two. He accepted the fact his daughter and the young man who knew her all her life were dating if it made her happy to be with Jake Ely he would accept it, but he didn't expect for their relationship to grow so strong for those two to actually be that affectionate toward each other as they were now but he was fine with it.

He smiled and went to the kitchen to call Jake's parents that he was here only looking back once.

**o0o**

**Hope you guys like it**

**I've been running out of ideas lately **


	7. Aaron!

**This is in the future**

**Enjoy**

**o0o**

Eight year old Isabella or Bella as her family and friends called her was in the barn grooming her dark brown horse Beast **(mind the name, she named him after the Disney character for his big size and brown fur :D)** mane ignoring the presence of her four brothers working. Admiring her well done job of how silky and soft his mane turned out, she stood there petting her horse on his neck until her mother called to her

"Bella! Kristen wants to talk to you" Sam called from the porch to her daughter, Bella walked out of the barn heading to the barn to the house to speak to her long time friend Kristen Slocum. When she walked in the kitchen her mother handed the girl the phone and left to the living room to clean

"Hi Kristen, what's up?" she said through the phone sitting on the counter, even though the girl was just seven years old, the six siblings learned how to use the phone at a young age just in case something went wrong and their parents weren't around.

She knew her friend Kristen the day they were in diapers and she kept a strong friendship with the blonde rich girl ever since

"_Oh nothing really, but I was talking to mom a few minutes ago about when she and your mom were kids and guess what she told me about your mom?"_ Kristen said sounding surprised and shocked herself as if this was a big thing

"Um, the wild stallion called The Phantom used to be hers, other wise I already knew that" Bella guessed pouring a glass of milk and took a sip, she much like her mother liked getting the answer out of people strait forward and made stupid or random guesses if they were said to do so

"_No, we already knew that, its about Brandon and Aaron you know, mom said that your mom had them when she was eighteen"_ Kristen said sounding shocked, at this Bella spit out the milk she was drinking and looked shocked _"that's why your mom never went to college"_ she continued and knew her friend was shocked since she was coughing

"Are you serious, mom had them when she was eighteen?" Bella said now smiling seeing a way in torturing her older brothers,

"_Yep, Uncle Jake came home, and bam! She had them"_ Kristen said through the phone and covered the mouth piece to talk to her mom "but mom, she has to know the truth" was heard on the other line

Bella saw the tall muscular figure of her father walk in and she looked at him with shock "hey um Kris, I have to go, you know homework and stuff, bye" she hung up the phone once Kristen said bye and looked at her father with a scolding look shaking her head

"What's wrong?" Jake asked narrowing his dark eyebrows at the look his daughter was giving him; she walked up to him and tisked pointing her finger at him

"You just can't leave her alone, cant you?" she said leaving the house leaving the man completely confused.

.o.0.o.

Bella walked into the barn and found her older brother Brandon shoveling hay in a dappled gray mares stall and looked at his little sister with a smile on his face "hey Bells, what's up?" Brandon asked seeing the mischief smile on her face "what did Kris want to talk to you about?" he continued

"I found out something very surprising about you and Aaron oh dear brother of mine" Bella and her smile grew bigger when Aaron came in holding reins that led to his black horse and noticed the look on her face and looked at his twin as if asking what she was up to but Brandon simply shrugged

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Brandon asked looking at his little sister fearing the worst coming from her, of course the five Ely brothers didn't consider her a threat like some younger sisters are known to be but she always found ways to make them uneasy

Bella walked toward the stall holding her big brown horse and gave him a pat "you guys, were unplanned for, even when mom and dad said you guys came after their honeymoon" she said with a wicked smile seeing their shocked faces until Aaron blurted out the most unexpected

"You appeared out of mad sex!" He blurted and let out a laugh at her even more shocked look and nodded "yep that's right before you were born aunt Dana made the suggestion, some nights dad comes home pissed off and mom cools him just by doing it" he continued both of them laughing at her even more shocked look and the fact her news didn't get to them as much as theirs got to her.

Of course it wasn't right to mention that kind of stuff to an eight year old girl and Bella looked absolutly shocked and baffled looking like she couldnt speak at all

"DADDY! ¡MOMMY!" Bella shrieked and the twins took that as a cue to run off and hide knowing when their father heard her scream he would expect something bad happened. A few seconds later Jake and Sam came running wondering what happened to their daughter

"What's wrong, Bella what happened?" Jake asked looking worried at his little girl hoping nothing bad happened to her

"I was born out of mad sex!" she yelled at them, they were taken back by surprise at their daughter's outburst and looked at her angry look "what's the matter with people these days" she said storming off out of the barn and toward the house. Jake and Sam looked at each other for a moment and came to realization to who could have told her this

"Aaron!" they both yelled knowing that he could the only one to blurt out such things that were this personal.

**o0o**

**There you go hope you guys liked it**

**Bye :D**


	8. Am i that pretty

**Here's the next chap people, **

**This idea came up thanks to my friend Annie or as you people know her aed12345 :D**

**Hope you like it :)**

**o0o**

Jake and Sam drove into Darton to Clara's diner; Jake put the truck on park and looked at his girlfriend "I have to pick up a few things first, mind if you wait in Clara's?" Jake said looking at her as she nodded

"Sure" Sam replied giving him a peck on the lips before getting out of the truck as they both headed in different directions. Sam walked in the diner and sat on an empty table and waited for someone to pass by, moments later a waitress walked up to her with a smile on her face

"May I take your order?" she asked smiling at Sam holding a pen and a small notepad

"Two slices of Pineapple Upside-Down Cake please" Sam replied looking at the waitress who looked surprised as if thinking both orders were for the red head "one slice is for my boyfriend" she said clearing the lady's misunderstanding, the lady smiled and wrote down the order

"Two slices of Pineapple Upside-Down Cake coming right up" she said and left for the counter. Sam sat there looking at the small menu on the table until a guy with blonde hair and green eyes walked up to her with a smile on his face

"Hey my names Drake, what's your name?" the guy asked looking at her, Sam was unsure if she should answer him, even though this guy looked like Jakes age or younger, she knew Jake was overprotective of her and tried protecting her from any danger especially from guys who tried to flirt with her

"Um Sam" she replied looking at him, even though this guy was as tall as Jake, he had a lanky lean body, and his blonde hair reached his chin,

"So Sam are you single or are you with someone?" Drake asked looking at her with hope that she may be single, but before she could answer someone already did it for her

"She's with me" said a deep voice making the blonde turn around to face Jake, the look Jake was giving Drake seemed like he would snap Drake like a toothpick, Sam stood up and walked over to Jake and wrapped her arms around his waist as he put an strong arm around her shoulder still glaring at the guy

Drake gulped and stared at Jake for a moment and decided it wasn't worth losing a tooth for "um I guess ill be going, nice to meet you Sam" at this Jakes glare darken and the guy scurried for the exit

Jake looked at the exit and then at Sam with an arched eyebrow, she simply shrugged and sat down at their table and patted on the empty spot next to her telling him to sit down, Jake sat down next to her and looked at her "you should've ignored him" he said putting an arm around her waist pulling her closer to his side

"I guess the guy couldn't help it, am I that pretty?" Sam said taking a bite out of her piece of cake and looked at him with a cute smile batting her eyelashes making the young man smile

"You have no idea" Jake replied kissing her cheek and then said "and your mine" taking a forkful of cake and ate it

"Always" she said smiling eating the rest of her cake

**o0o**

**Hope you like it**

**and i give credit to my friend Annie for helping me :)**


	9. Romeo and Juliet

**Here's the next chap people **

**Hope you like it :D**

**o0o**

Sam sat in the school bus thinking of her birthday which was today, sure she liked to celebrate it before but now it seemed she grown out of it, she looked out of the window as the bus came to a stop in front of Darton high

Sam Forster walked out of the school bus and headed to the school when she heard her friends call to her "hey Sam!" a girl named Alexi called to her waving with a smile on her face, Sam walked up to the group of two guys and three girls

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam asked stopping in front of them, her group of friends consisted two guys named Michael Jones and Carter Bender and three girls, Jen, Vanessa Manson and Alexi Jones.

"Today is the big day" Vanessa said looking at her friend who seem to think they were talking about her birthday by the look on her friends face "you know, R and J in English" she continued looking at her friend smirking if she got the message

"Oh right, Romeo and Juliet" Sam said looking relieved that they weren't going to go all "happy birthday" and stuff with her

"Oh darling where art thou, Samantha" Michael said making a waving gesture with his arm saying a part of the R&J making them laugh, Michael seemed to be the funny one despite what his sister Alexi thought of him, the guys frowned when they saw the familiar blue pickup truck

"Oh great, Ely's here" Carter said with false cheer making the girls turn around and saw the truck, somehow the guys didn't get along with Jake unlike the girls did, probably because Jake didn't like the idea that Michael had a small crush on her

"see you later Sam" Jen said as the group walked off waving goodbye leaving Sam to wait for Jake, he walked up to her wearing a blue gray flannel shirt with a white wife beater underneath and a pair of denim jeans, Jake walked up to her and smiled seeing that she was watching him with a smile on her face at the way he walked **(think of New Moon, where Edward makes his first entrance or as my dear friend put it "stud walk" :D) **

"Happy Birthday Brat" Jake said looking at her with a smirk seeing her flinches when he used his nickname for her

"Don't remind me" Sam replied as Jake stood in front of her looking down at her with a skeptical look on his face

"Sam your birthday is a day that should be celebrated" he said looking at her with a serious look on his face brushing some of her auburn hair out of her face

"Well, I'm not really in the mood to celebrate it that's all" she replied smiling at him

"Alright, we won't celebrate your birthday then" Jake said looking at her putting his lazy tom cat smirk, he saw the look on her face and shook his head but tilted his head and kissed her knowing that's what she wanted, she gripped his shirt as the kiss turned deeper she gasped a little as he pulled her closer, he separated from the kiss and looked at her "we should go to classes" he said looking at her putting his forehead against hers

She looked at him for a moment and nodded "okay" she said a little breath taken as they walked toward the school holding hands.

**o0o**

**there you go hope you guys liked it :)**


	10. Tag

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**I'm running out of ideas**

**o0o**

Five young Ely boys were running in the large barn chasing each other as they were playing the game of tag. Aaron being the fastest inherited his fathers running speed and there for was hard to catch and the others were getting tired of him out witting them. So far the eight year old was being chased by his twin Brandon who got determined to catch him.

"Come on slowpoke, you can do better than that" Aaron said climbing the stairs leading to the hay loft with Brandon behind him, of course his twin wasn't fast as him but his growing abilities for tracking always helped Brandon whenever his brothers went out of sight, and so far he's catched all of them except his twin brother.

Aaron and Brandon were running in circles until finally Brandon got tired and stopped and looked at Aaron "you know, one of these days I'm going to catch you" Brandon said breathless for all the running they did looking at his brother with a glare as his brother only smiled smugly at his older brothers determination to catch him

"Brandon Brandon Brandon, you know your determination isn't going to get you anywhere, so why waist time?" Aaron said looking at his twin with a cocky look on his face; of course he didn't notice that his brother was circling him as he kept an eye on him, now his back was against the banister of the stair rails

Brandon of course was the smart one of the two and now had his brother trapped like a mouse, he smiled and nodded "yeah your right, I guess I should just stop wasting my time" he said starting to walk as to go down the stairs but lunged himself at his twin, of course something bad was bound to happen and the banister gave in on their weight and broke making the twins fall of the banister into the pile of horse manure down below.

o0o

Jake walked in the house looking pissed off and looked at his pregnant wife and her friend Jennifer Slocum, Sam noticed the look on his face and looked concerned "hey honey what's wrong?" she said looking at her husband

"Um, the twins got in a big problem…I suggest you cover your nose" Jake said looking sheepish at the two woman, Jen and Sam stared at him with a confused look

"Why?" Jen asked looking at the man with an odd look

"Just do it" he said looking serious as they both covered their noses, Jake called to the twins and to the two ladies shock the twins came in with nothing but their boxers on with brown smeared all over them flies hovering around them, Sam looked like she was going to puke but Jen smothered a laugh and looked at them

"What happened?" Sam asked still covering her nose as she looked at her two sons as they simply shrugged looking embarrassed, Jake shook his head

"These two were running up in the hay loft and they ended up falling in the manure pile below, that's why we told you no running in the hay loft" Jake said looking at the twins with a serious look when he mentioned the last part

"And their clothes?" Jen asked noticing the twin's lack of clothing

"Their clothes are outside" he said and then looked at the two boys who were trying to avoid the smell "and you two go take a shower, you stink" Jake said covering his nose and looking at them with a disgusted look

"And when you said tag was a fun game" Brandon told his brother as they went up the stairs.

**o0o**

**There you go**

**Hope you guys like it :D**

**I need help with ideas, please I'm begging you**


	11. Good and dandy

Sam and Jake were riding in the War Drum Flats enjoying each other's company, Ace and Witch seemed to enjoy the snowy scenery as it was already December because Witch wasn't putting up her usual attitude as always.

Jake already back from his freshman year of college came back home for the holidays and his girlfriend was more than glad to see him, it concerned him that his Sam was in a down mood when he left and he didn't like seeing her like that, but lately she's been in a happy mood just glad to see him and he was happy that only he could cause her such happiness.

They dismounted and ground tied their mounts and watched as more snow became to fall from the sky, Sam took a few steps away from Jake and saw that he was too caught up to notice what was happening in his surroundings, she smiled wickedly and picked up a pile of snow keeping her eyes on the young man.

Jake looked around until he felt a jolt of cold ice hit the back of his neck and a bundle of giggles and laughter coming from behind him, he turned around and saw his girlfriend giggling like crazy and stopped as he knelt down and grabbed a bunch of snow "no, Jake don't…Jake don…" she said but was interrupted by a snowball hitting her face, she whipped the snow off her face to see Jake laughing and pointing at her.

Soon enough a snow fight started between them and laughter filled the air, Sam stopped and saw the devious look on her boyfriends face and decided to make a run for it, still giggling she can hear the running footsteps catching up to her and soon they ended up on the ground laughing.

Sam looked up to see her boy friend smiling down at her "that's what you get for throwing a snowball at me" Jake said smiling and kissed her cheek before getting up and offering a hand to her. Sam smiled back at him and grabbed his hand only to let out a squeak of surprise as he picked her up bride style.

They looked at each other for a moment as Jake set Sam on her feet and brushed some auburn hair out of her face and smiled and turned around at the sound of pounding hooves. Before their eyes the Phantom's herd raced out of the valley looking wild and free as ever, soon after that the Phantom came from behind the herd leading his mares and stopped when he saw Sam and Jake.

Sam smiled and waved at her precious Phantom who was safe and happy with his herd, the stallion lifted his head in greeting and soon after went running along with the rest, Sam watched him until he disappeared from eyesight and looked at Jake who was staring at the place the white stallion had gone before looking at her with a smirk "I guess your horse is good and dandy don't you think?" he said as she smiled and nodded

"Yeah, he is" Sam replied looking at him smiling. Jake tilted his head and placed his lips on hers pulling her close to him as she wrapped her arms around her neck, after a couple of minutes they separated looking happy as Jake kissed her nose making her giggle

"We should go back" Jake said letting her go gesturing to the two horses, Sam nodded and walked to Ace as they both mounted on their horses and rode off.


	12. lil Devi

**Okay, here is chapter 12**

**Hope you guys like it :D**

**o0o**

Sam walked inside the barn of Three Ponies Ranch excited to see the new foal, she was even more excited and happy because this foal's dam was Witch, Jake was awake all night helping his horse and she expected him to be laying on the hay with Stetson on completely asleep.

When she walked up to the box stall she found that her vision was almost true, Jake sat on the floor half asleep but what made the image even more cute was the small leggy blue roan foal sniffing him and Witch keeping a close eye on her new baby but knowing well her master wouldn't do the small thing no harm "I'm guessing you were up all night, am I right" Sam said smiling as the foal looked at her with curiosity but returned his attention back to the young man on the floor,

At the sound of her voice Jake practically jumped making the poor scared foal sprint behind his mother, Witch pinned her ears back as if scolding the guy for scaring her baby, Jake looked at his horse for a moment and then looked at Sam "yeah you got that right" Jake replied standing up and patted Witches neck and walked up to Sam "so what do you think of the little guy?" he said mentioning the small foal who was now nursing wagging his shaggy small black tail and smiled

"He's adorable, what did you name him?" Sam asked now looking at her boyfriend with curiosity

Jake looked like he was in a moment of thought but what came out of his mouth next shocked his girlfriend "runt" he replied simply and smiled at his girlfriends shocked look and it seemed Witch didn't like the name either because she let out a insulted whinny and looking annoyed "I'm just kidding, I wanted you to name him" Jake said looking at Sam and then at Witch who was licking her foal

"You want me to name him? I'm flattered really" Sam said smiling with her hand flat on her chest and looked at the two horses for a moment and looked at Jake "I hope when he grows up he wont have his mom's temper" she said smiling at the look of his face he seemed to consider the chances if the foal would grow up with his mothers temper

He shook his head and looked her " I don't think so, he's a little curios about everything, like every new foal, but an hour ago he was trying to eat a fly buzzing around" he said sounding amused at the foals high rank of curiosity and looked at her "got any names Brat?" Jake asked looking at his girlfriend

She stood there for a moment thinking of a good name for the foal and looked at Jake "lil' Devi" Sam said smiling and looked at her boyfriend who looked like he was considering the name not seeming to care at all as the foal tugged at his pants

He stood there and then nodded and shook his leg making the little roan horse snap at him as if complaining "not bad, short for little Devil" he said giving the foal a fake glare making Sam laugh a little and shake her head, Jake got out of the box stall making sure lil Devi didn't get out and looked down at his girlfriend, he put a muscular arm around her shoulder "come on, I'm starving" he said leading her out of the barn kissing her temple.

**o0o**

**There you go**

**Hope you like it**

**isn't lil Devi a cutie :)**


	13. Mr Biceps?

Sam and her three friends sat in the middle of a pink bed room on the floor talking about stuff normally girls would talk about. Of course the room belonged to her friend Alexis Jones and the four were having a slumber party, Sam usually never done this stuff with Jen but since they started talking with Vanessa, the daughter of Charles Manson owner of animal acting facility and her friend Alexis they seemed to like doing this kind of stuff.

Right now Alexis was nagging at her brother Michael to not try and eavesdrop on their conversations and leave. "Uh, I'm telling you guys, Mike is an annoying freak" Lexis said pulling her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and sat on her bed "Jen your lucky you don't have a brother while all of us do" she said looking at Jen who simply shrugged

"Enough of all this whining about brothers lets play a game or something" Sam said looking at her friends as she tugged on her short shorts, and looked at Vanessa for suggestions who was about to open her mouth "and no not a game where were talking about our boyfriends and how hot they are, and besides Lexis doesn't have one" she said smirking at her friend until

"That's because guys are afraid of her" Michael yelled from the other side of the door making Alexis open the door and run after her brother making the other girls laugh. Vanessa or Nessa for short as they called her smiled at her friend's immaturity and looked at Sam and Jen

"It's going to take a while to get used to those two fighting and hurting each other" she said letting out a giggle before Lexis came back smiling triunfully and sat down

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare, the movie isn't going to show until ten ó clock anyway" Alexis said and grabbed a pillow waiting for a reply from her friends

"Sure, why not" Jen said sitting up from her spot on the window seat before asking "so who goes first?" she said looking at the three, the four girls sat there for a moment until Sam sat up

"I think Nessa should go first" she said smiling as the three girls looked at the brunette who looked surprised never liking to be the first in everything but sat up and smiled wickedly, Vanessa wasn't considered the crazy type, she was born in a rich family since her great grandfather was the inventor of the machine that twirls the cellophane around the toothpicks like her cousin Sam Manson and was the oldest of three siblings but she took no note of her wealth and neither her family.

But Vanessa always found ways in making her friends uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Fine I choose…" she said looking at her three friends with a smirk and stopped at her friend Alexis "I choose Lexis, truth or dare?" Nessa asked looking at her dark haired friend with a smirk already knowing which choice she'd make

"Truth" Lexis replied seemingly knowing what the girl was up too but didn't expect which question would come out of her friend's mouth

"Who do you have a crush on?" Nessa asked smirking as the look of shock appeared on her friends face, the three of them looked at her waiting for the answer "come on Lex you know you have to answer" she said as the three giggled at their friend's blushing face and looked at her legs

"Josh Parker" Lexis said blushing like mad as the three girls laughed like crazy

"You like the school quarter back?" Sam said not believing her ears as her friend nodded and looked embarrassed as she said before she would never fall for a jock.

o0o

After minutes of Vanessa screaming out of the window "I'm a lonely bitch who likes older guys" for like five times already she stuck her head back inside blushing like mad and glaring at Jen she looked at Sam with a smile "okay Sammy, truth or dare?" she asked looking at the red head

Sam thought for a moment and decided it wasn't worth all the embarrassment like her three friends experimented "truth" Sam said smiling and waited for her friend to ask her question, Nessa smiled and nodded

"Okay, what is your favorite part of Jake's body?" she asked, at this Sam blushed like crazy and Jen and Lexis choked on their drinks and looked at Sam anxious to hear her answer. Sam looked completely speechless and shrugged "come on Sammy answer the question" Nessa said looking at her friend whose face was a shade of red

"Um, his eyes" Sam replied looking at her three friends who looked at her with an arched eye brows and shook their heads

"Nuh uh, it has to be of his body" Lexis said making a hand motion at her body as her friends giggled at Sam's gapping mouth. Sam sat there for a moment as if memorizing the appearance of her boyfriend

"His biceps" Sam said in a low voice looking at her hands blushing

"We didn't hear you Sam" Jen said as they leaned closer to their red head friend waiting for her answer, Sam let out an exasperate sigh

"His biceps okay" she said in a loader voice for them to hear, her friends broke down in laughter and started giggling like any girl should be as Sam's face was blushing a shade of red and looked speechless

"I always knew there was a reason for you always grabbing his arm" Vanessa said laughing clutching her sides as the three laughed harder

"You guys can't tell him that I said that got it" Sam said sounding and looking serious but with a blush still on her face as she looked at the three girls who were already calming down and nodded their heads.

o0o

Jake was riding Witch down by War Drum Flats waiting for his girlfriend when he saw a albino mustang mare and astride the horse was Vanessa, she waved at him with a smile on her face but as she came closer he saw that she was trying to stifle a laugh "hey Vanessa" he said greeting her noticing her grin was to huge as if its efforts were trying to keep from laughing

"Hey Mr. Biceps" she said letting out a laugh as he looked completely shocked

"What did you call me?" Jake asked the girl looking completely shocked and baffled at what she called him

"I know I wasn't supposed to tell you, but yesterday at our slumber party we were playing truth or dare, and when I asked Sam what was her favorite part of your body she said it was your biceps" she said and squeaked before laughing completely.

Jake looked amused as the girl in front of him was calming herself and when she did she straiten up and looked ready to leave "well I got to go home now, Fairy here has to go to Vancouver tomorrow morning. Bye Mr. Biceps…I mean Jake" Nessa said waving bye as she turned the mustang to leave.

Jake looked quite amused and dismounted ground tying his horse and noticed Sam riding her horse Ace, Jake couldn't help but smile as she waved at him but still not close enough to start a conversation. Sam ground tied Ace and noticed the amused look on her boyfriend's face "I noticed Nessa a mile away, was she talking to you?" Sam asked looking at her boyfriend whose smile grew bigger and nodded

"Yep we were talking, and guess what that friend of yours had the nerve to call me" Jake replied looking at his girlfriend with a huge smile remembering what the girl told him

"Um, I don't know" Sam said sounding and looking confused as he put a fist to his mouth to prevent from laughing. Jake once calmed down looked at her with a smirk and shook his head

"She called me Mr. Biceps" he said letting out a small laugh at her shocked look and gaping mouth

"Mr. Biceps?" Sam asked looking at her smiling boyfriend trying to act as if she didn't know what he was talking about; Jake nodded with the smirk still plastered on his face

"Yep, she told that she called me that because she said my biceps are your favorite part of my body" he said looking even more amused letting out a small chuckle as she blushed crimson red and looked embarrassed

"I'm going to kill her" Sam muttered and looked at her boyfriend who was still wearing that smirk and smiled sheepishly at him, he noticed the look on her face and put a arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him and looked at her "your going to torture me like this a long time are you?" she asked holding his large hand looking at him

"You have no idea" Jake replied giving her a peck on her lips still smirking as she put her arms around his neck pulling him in as he pulled her closer to him, after a few seconds they separated from the kiss and Jake still smirking "so you like my biceps?" he asked still having that smirk on his dark face as she rolled her eyes

"Yes, I like your biceps, can we move on with life now" Sam said letting out an exasperate sigh and looked at him as he now smiled erasing his smirk

"Alright" Jake said smiling kissing her hair

**o0o**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**And sorry I haven't updated in a while**


	14. Gosh

**Hope you like it**

**Guest star mentioning: Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson :D and yes I'm a DP fan as showed in my user name :)**

**o0o**

Sam sat on a couch in the living room of the Ely household, her family went off to someplace and left the Ely's to look after her, sure before she got pissed off because her dad still thought of her as a little girl but now she seemed to like the idea of staying over in her boyfriend's house, it made her laugh at how the guys teased Jake but she always found ways to make them shut up…that just made their parents laugh.

She was watching TV unable to sleep when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Sam stood up and in the main hallway her boyfriend Jake was leaning against the stair rail smirking at her wearing nothing but a pair of pajamas pants but no shirt revealing a toned chest and six pack "hello handsome, what are you doing up so late?" Sam asked brushing away her long auburn vangs and smiling at him seeming to like the view in front of her

"I should be asking the same thing, shirt grabber" Jake said smirking looking at the red flannel shirt she was wearing covering half part of her shorts that belonged to him, she tugged at the hem of the shirt looking sheepish and smiled "haven't you slept at all?" he asked looking at her with a serious look on his face crossing his arms across his chest head tilted to one side

"I slept a few hours but then something woke me up and I couldn't fall asleep again" Sam said noticing the babbling she was doing just by seeing the amused look on his face, she gave him a sheepish grin before he walked past her and sat on the couch beckoning her to sit with him, she sat next to him putting her head on his broad shoulder and looked at the TV

"What are you watching?" Jake asked looking at the screen showing a type of news channel and then looked at his red haired girlfriend waiting for a answer

"E! News, it says something about Danny Phantom and his friends moving to LA to go to college or something" Sam said looking at Jake for a reaction, he didn't have any interest in celebrities life's but when Sam Manson, Vanessa Manson's cousin came to Nevada to introduce her boyfriend and her friend to her uncle Charlie Jake was the one who saved her friend who had a mishap with a acting horse.

Jake let out an unimpressed snort and looked at the screen with a blank look on his face as if remembering that very day a lanky African American guy was holding on to a horses neck for dear life and he and Sam were there to witness the lack of control he had over the horse.

Sam sighed and looked at him "you know Tucker had no idea to ride a horse, he was lucky you came around and stopped the horse before he got hurt" she said smirking as if feeling proud of her boyfriends heroism, Jake smirked and looked at her

"You know I never got a prize for that" he said looking at her with the smirk still plastered on his dark face, Sam rolled her eyes but kissed him as he put his arm around her waist pulling her closer, they were enjoying every moment of the kiss until

"God, if you wanted privacy you could've just asked, gosh" Quinn said looking completely disturbed by the intimate moment of his little brother and his girlfriend, Jake glared at him as his brother left upstairs with a glass of water

"that's the problem with having Quinn as a brother" Jake said looking back at his girlfriend who smiled and just kissed him before laying her head back on his broad shoulder.


	15. Authors note

Hey guys sorry I have updated in a while

Its cause I'm running out off ideas :/ I would appreciate it if you guys can give me a idea for the next drabble

Thank you :D


	16. That little

**Hey what's up :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been having idea problems**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**o0o**

Quinn Ely was walking to the living room of Three Ponies Ranch house when he spotted his little brother Jake with his girlfriend Sam Forster asleep on the couch, Quinn wondered how the girl could be comfortable being crammed between the couch and Jake who was bigger than her and he had to admit bigger than himself also

He thought they actually looked adorable like that until an idea struck his wicked mind; He smiled the creepiest smile anyone could imagine and raced to the kitchen laughing quietly like a crazy maniac

He searched the entire kitchen until he found what he was looking for. Super glue. Quinn raced back to the living room careful not to wake up the couple, if Jake woke up and found what his brother was doing then Quinn will be facing the worse, sure Jake was younger than Quinn but that didn't mean that Jake couldn't beat his brother

Quinn carefully added the glue to their hands careful so his wouldn't stick with theirs and was cautious keeping his eye on Jake incase his brother woke up, Sam only stirred a little making Jake tighten his arm around her. Quinn was so fixated on his work he didn't notice his father walk in the house, Luke standed there watching his son wondering what in the world he was doing

"Quinn? What are you doing?" Luke asked seeing his son grin like an idiot, at the sound of his voice Quinn spun around and saw his dad looking at him with a strange look

"Um, I uh, I was….admiring at what a cute couple they make, yeah sometimes their so cute together like this it makes me cry" he said not noticing at how stupid he looked and sounded as he looked at his dad who was looking at him as if he were a idiot "What? Oh come on you have to admit their adorable" Quinn said gesturing to the young couple that were asleep

Luke only shook his head before leaving only saying "now I know why they call him odd" and disappeared outside.

Quinn heard shuffling noises and turned to see his brother stirring and he knew at that moment he had to make a run for it, he didn't notice he ran past his dad Luke while heading to the barn to hide from his brother.

.o.

Jake stirred a little and opened his dark eyes and looked at the girl next to him, he tried caressing her cheek until he noticed his hand was stuck to hers. Sam opened her eyes to meet a confused boyfriend she tilted her head up and noticed the joined hands and looked back at Jake who now looked angry "what's wrong?" she asked looking at him as he stood up lifting her arm

"That little…" he said before making her get up and follow him outside "dad!" he yelled looking for his father, when Luke walked up to the two teens he laughed once he noticed what his youngest son was angry about "this isn't funny, where's Quinn?" Jake asked looking at his dad with a serious look

"Your brother went running to the barn, I was wondering why, but now I see his reasons" Luke said letting out a small chuckle as the two teens walked toward the barn. They were half way there until Sam stopped almost stumbling because Jake didn't stop

"Jake do you think we should try separating our hands before you strangle your brother?" Sam asked lifting up their joined hands and looked at him; Jake looked at their hands for a moment until he grabbed her wrist and started to carefully pull his hand from hers "you're going to take forever doing this" she said teasing him at how slow he was doing it.

Unfortunately Jake wasn't in no mood for the tease and separated his hand from hers with a sharp yank making her yelp and grab her hand putting it in a fist trying to ease the pain and glared at him who simply shrugged seeming to look as if he didn't feel anything at all "sorry" he said kissing her hand before heading toward the barn

Sam could hear Quinn's voice easily and felt sorry and wondered what was going on in there until she heard his voice "Jake please, don't, it was just a joke, no no not the face…" after that she heard a sharp girly scream and moments later Jake came back out with a triumphed look on his face and looked at her with a smile

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked curios at what happened in the barn

"I just taught him a lesson in what happens when he pulls a prank on me" he said kissing her and putting a muscular arm around her leading her to the truck "now I'm taking you home" acting as if nothing happened as Sam looked back at the barn. She had to admit, Quinn probably wouldn't make a joke like that in a long time after what happened.

**o0o**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**See, that's what happens when Quinn try's pulling pranks on Jake**

**I give part credit to a reviewer by the name Sokanon for giving me this idea :)**


	17. Bad to the bone

**Here's a new drabble **

**Enjoy :D**

**Warning it may contain a bit to much fluff **

**o0o**

Sam Forster was bored out of her mind with nothing to do, her dad, Brynna and her Gram along with little Cody went to the county fair leaving her at home to do a history project. When she finished she had nothing else better to do, she already rode Ace, cleaned her room, did her chores and now she was left in the situation she was in now.

Then a crazy idea appeared as she got up to check if the cowboys were in the bunk house just in case, she went running upstairs to her room and grabbed a plain white flannel shirt that belonged to her boyfriend Jake.

She came downstairs in nothing but the white shirt and in a pair of navy blue lacy underwear holding a CD in her hand, she checked out the window to see if anyone was around or heading to the house and found it was safe she went to the radio and inserted the CD.

o0o

Few seconds later the music started playing as she slid her feet against the slippery floor holding a broom as if it were a guitar and started lip singing to the music

On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

She was shaking her hair here and there and danced to the music moving her fingers against the broom stick as if it were a guitar

I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

She runned her hands through her hair still lip singing unaware of the clopping sound of hooves against the wooden bridge, she got on the couch still dancing and shaking her bum

I make a rich man beg, I'll make a good man steal  
I'll make an old man blush, and make a young boy squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

She was so caught up in the music and dancing she wasn't aware that Jake came walking in surprised at the view in front of him and smirked thinking of how cute she looked and decided he might as well let her know about his presence "so this is what you do when your alone" Jake said smiling

At the sound of his voice Sam stopped at what she was doing and looked completely shocked "Jake!" she yelped and not looking at where she was stepping fell of the couch with a surprised squeak, Jake ran to her side and saw that she looked completely and utterly embarrassed as she tried to cover her underwear out of Jake's view

"You okay?" Jake asked helping her sit up looking concerned but still looked amused at his girlfriends actions, he saw the embarrassed look on her face and that she was trying to cover herself up and was blushing "what, you're actually trying to hide those lacy underwear when I already saw them?" he asked looking more amused then concerned and let out a small chuckle as he helped her get on her feet

"I didn't know you would show up" Sam said running her hand through her auburn hair and looked at Jake as if expecting him to laugh

"Just came by to see if you were ok, guess you were more than ok when I saw you dancing like that" he said with a hint of mischief look in his dark eyes as looked her up and down, she blushed a little until she let out a squeak of surprise as he lift her up and placed her on the kitchen counter and looked at her strait in the eyes with a smirk on his face as she smiled back

He leaned in placing his lips on hers as he put both hands on her sides as she put her one hand on his chest and the other running through his short black hair as the kiss turned deeper, Jake flicked his tong at her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted

They were still kissing until a knock on the door interrupted them, Jake separated from the kiss and stayed there where he was for a moment until walking up to the door and opened it to reveal Pepper standing their looking at them "everything ok, heard a little commotion and came by to see if things were okay" he said looking at Jake

"Yep things are fine" Jake replied looking back at the red head as if expecting him to leave soon, Pepper noticed Sam sitting on the counter with her hands between her legs smiling sheepishly at him, he looked surprised for a moment until he looked back at Jake who didn't look pleased

"Guess I'll be leaving now" Pepper said and walked down the porch steps and mouthed silently _"wow, those two sure go fast in relationships" _and disappeared to the bunk house


	18. The talk

**I just watched the movie Eclipse and it filled me with a few ideas :)**

**This chap may not contain Jake in it**

**Enjoy this chapter people**

**o0o**

Sam just came back home from her ride with her boyfriend of two years Jake Ely and saw her dad looking out the window as if expecting them and watched as the young Ely rode out of the ranch yard heading to his house

She opened the fridge and noticed her dad was in a moment of thought until he finally spoke up "you and Jake are going strong by the looks of it" Wyatt said looking at his daughter and then out the window as if gesturing to the young man who been crossing the bridge a while ago

Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at her dad with a strange look, Wyatt never brought up the subject of his daughter and the young Ely, he approved of their relationship and that was it. She nodded and looked at her dad with a smile "yeah" she said nodding her head and grabbed a apple and took a bite out of it keeping her eyes on her father

"And you guys sure are…quite comfortable around each other than you were before you started…dating" he said looking quite uncomfortable about the conversation they were having "you two should be careful when you two are well…you know" he continued and at that moment Sam realized what her dad was starting at

"Dad please don't give the "talk" I'm begging you" Sam said not wanting to hear the talk that could put any teenager in uncomfortable state of mind and somewhat embarrassed "me and Jake aren't-…" she was interrupted by her father

"I just…want to be sure you guys are being safe in this kind of situation and if you guys are.." he said holding his hands up as if clearing off his daughters babbling and took a deep breath "at it -" he was for once interrupted by Sam

"Dad, I'm a virgin okay" Sam said clearing her uncomfortable and by the looks of it nerve racked father by telling him nothing like that happened between her and her boyfriend, Wyatt looked a little relieved at this and started off awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck

"Alright then…" for the first time in a long time both father and daughter were in an awkward silence, Sam finished her apple and threw it in the trash and looked at her father for a moment

"I'm going to do my homework…" she said heading upstairs leaving Wyatt in the kitchen alone as something popped up in his mind

"I should respect Jake a bit more than I do…" Wyatt said to himself and went outside to ride out and check the cattle, having found certain information that he sure wished he hadn't bring up that subject with his sixteen year old daughter.

**o0o**

**I'm pretty sure that was the most shortest drabble I ever published**

**That was a pretty awkward conversation between Wyatt and Sam :)**

**Got this from a scene in Eclipse when Charlie and Bella are talking**


	19. Your the only girl for me

**For the scenery of this chapter think of the place Bella and Edward are at alone, just think of the same meadows**

**Warning: this may make you a little weepy**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**o0o**

Jake Ely and Sam Forster were sitting in a flowery meadow past Aspen Creek enjoying each others company; Sam and Jake found this beautiful grassy meadow just a few weeks ago and decided it would be their place to spend sometime alone together with no interference from anyone else. Sam was mindlessly picking up flowers as Jake lay on his back next to her as their mounts grazed close by

Of course Jake knew Sam well to know the look on her face meant that she was thinking he sat up on his elbows and looked at his distracted girlfriend, Sam noticed Jake looking at her and looked back at him "What?" she asked wondering if something was on her face

"What are you thinking about? You've been looking gloomy all day" Jake said leaning on his elbows still looking at his girlfriend "are you thinking about me going to college?" for the past months Sam has been felling a little worried about their relationship for when he went to college, it even scared her a little that things might change over the years with him gone

"Its not like you're staying there forever, you are coming back for breaks and stuff like that. Its just….I'm so used to having you by my side, protecting me and teaching me stuff you know, I feel that things are going to change when you leave for college and you come back being a different person" Sam said feeling her throat tighten up as if she were about to let out a small sob

She ignored Jake's concerned look as she looked at her hands tracing her fingers around the white horse hair bracelet "Sam, I may not be there for you like always when i leave for college, but I promise you that I wont change one bit" he said putting a large dark hand on her face caressing her cheek and turned her face a little to make her look at him

"But what if you meet someone more prettier than me or -" she tried fighting back the tears that were flowing her eyes as Jake interrupted her

"Sam, in my whole entire life, out of all the girls I seen I can never imagine someone more beautiful than you, and heck why will I fall for a girl at college when I know I have someone like you?" he said brushing some of he long hair out of her face, Sam blushed crimson red smiling a little at the words he said, Jake sat up and looked at her with his intense dark mustang eyes as she used to call them "so are we okay?" Jake asked hoping she was alright

"I guess, but you have to give me a little something to convince me" she said with a sly smirk on her face, Jake cupped her face with his hand and leaned forward pressing his lips on hers, he slipped his hand from her face to her waist pulling her closer to him not realizing that he was now supporting both their weight on his elbow, he flicked his tong at her bottom lip as she separated her lips an inch giving him access

After a few minutes they separated from the kiss to breath, Sam was now on top of Jake smiling a little as he caressed her cheek with his thumb; she gave him a quick peck on the lips before standing up and looked at him "we should get going, dad and gram are going to be wondering where we are" she said running her hand through her long hair as Jake stood up and followed her

Before they remounted the horses Jake gave her a small kiss and looked at her "you are the only girl for me" he said smiling as she smiled back.


	20. Random subjects

**Hey TPS readers, sorry for not updating recently I've been having idea trouble and I still am. If you have any ideas for my story ill really appreciate them :)**

**This drabble takes place during my story "Jake Ely sings?"**

**Hope you enjoy this new drabble**

**o0o**

Sam was in her boyfriend's blue pickup truck looking at her surroundings as they passed by, with Jake behind the driver's wheel he kept his gaze concentrated on the road ahead of them. It was day three of their road trip and so far the young couple were enjoying it, Sam looked at her boyfriend and was thinking about how much changed in the past six months, never in her life had she thought of falling in love with her best friend she knew all her life and become his girlfriend….it was surprising really, she bet everyone they knew in their town was expecting it from them

Jake noticed Sam looking at him and arched his dark eyebrow "what?" he asked wondering what was going on through his girlfriends mind this time as she stared at him

"Don't you find it strange and surprising?" Sam asked looking at him as he put an amused look on his face and looked at her like she was crazy to even ask something like that but he answered what he assumed she was talking about

"What? You staring at me, no I'm sure I'm pretty used to girls staring at me at school..." Jake answered looking at his girlfriend who looked at him oddly before shaking her head at his mistake

"No not that, I mean that just last year we were nothing but just friends who annoyed each other and now here we are as boyfriend and girlfriend" she said still looking at him and was pretty sure shock and surprise appeared in his dark eyes before looking at her

"Sam, its past like six months sense we got together and just now you bring that up?" he said looking at her with an incredulous look on his face before looking back at the road before continuing "yeah it got me surprised at first, I myself just thought it was a dream the first time I kissed you-…"he was interrupted by Sam

"The first time you kissed me was on my fifth birthday" she said until he looked at her with a serious look telling her not to interrupt him

"Two things, one: our moms made me kiss you and two: it was on the cheek" Jake said smiling as if remembering that very memory of her fifth birthday party and their moms wanted Jake to give Sam a kiss on the cheek "and now let's just say I do more than just kiss you on the cheek" he said smirking as a crimson blush appeared on her cheeks knowing what he said was true,

Jake somehow changed in the past few months, sure he was still the quiet guy he used to be but he started drawing attention when he become a protective boyfriend seeming to scare guys off to whoever tried to hit on Sam, and let's just say last month a freshman seemed to grow a tremendous crush on her and though Sam just thought of it as a simple crush that would fade away soon enough Jake wasn't so up and chirpy about the idea of a kid with a crush on _his_ girlfriend, he practically scared the poor boy and now the young freshman tried to keep his distance from him as best as he can

His attitude toward her also changed, yes he was still protective of her and she didn't mind that, he still taught her things and helped her with Tempest, but he also become a somewhat affectionate boyfriend toward her, kissing her now and then to prove one point, and seeming by the looks of it: show off for her to say much but he wasn't so obvious about that

"And you? How surprised are you…or at least was when we got together?" Jake asked still looking at the road ahead of them as they pulled over by a restaurant as he turned off the ignition but didn't think of taking out the key

"I thought I was dreaming too, I mean before we got together you just treated me like your little sister and the only thing of what I thought of you was what a annoying guy you were calling me Brat all the time….let's just say I was so busy with you grating on my nerves I didn't realize I liked up to later" she replied looking a bit sheepish as he looked at her with a incredulous look on his face "why did I bring this up again?" Sam asked looking at her boyfriend

"Cause you tend to bring up random subjects now and then" he replied knowing that its always the same situation already getting used to her bringing up random subjects as he looked at her with a smirk on his dark face, she got closer to him as he put an arm around her waist as she put her head on his broad shoulder

"Remind me not to do that again, I always end up feeling awkward in front of you" Sam said giving him a kiss on the lips which he of course turned deeper as he if possible pulled her closer to him

After a few minutes they separated from the kiss giving their lungs oxygen to breath he looked at her with the tom cat smile on his face "don't worry I will" Jake replied now smiling as if he finally accomplished something big and looked at her with what she thought was the cutest smile any girl could see on a guy

**o0o**

**I bet it sucked; so far I think this is by far the only drabble I had trouble working with. I'm having idea problems again so if anyone has any good ideas for my story I would appreciate them very much :)**


	21. Playing games

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, i'm seriously out of ideas for this story and I can't seem to find words for ideas you reviewers give me. Hopefully I can come up with one idea more for this story and I'll try to think of more as I go through with it.**

**Enjoy :)**

**o0o**

Jake Ely rode his mare Star Shower a few miles away from his and Sam's favorite meadow, she said she would meet with him at Aspen Creek and he kept looking around for his red head girlfriend. He dismounted and ground tied Star trusting her not to run off and looked around, he then looked at the ground and noticed boot prints on the dirt, he smiled knowing the small tracks belonged to her and he started following them to where they led to Sam.

Jake followed the tracks until they stopped in front of a large sturdy tree Jake knowing Sam was really playing games with him, though she should know that he'll find her easily within minutes, Jake didn't want to ruin her moment and ignored the slight noise of giggling coming from above and walked past the tree as if he hadn't seen the foot prints at all.

While he acted that he was still searching for her, Sam sat on a sturdy branch that wouldn't break under her light weight and watched as Jake wondered around, she knew that he knew where she was and just acted that he didn't so she would at least enjoy the fun, but she has been sitting on this same branch for more than thirty minutes and her bum was starting to hurt. Bad.

When she looked back to where he last was, but he was gone, she looked around wondering where he had gone but didn't notice what so ever the young man climbing up behind her. He stood on his spot holding on to a branch to keep balance as he watched as she looked down from her spot looking for him and decided it was a good choice to alert her of his presence "having fun?" he whispered in her ear making her yelp in surprise nearly falling off the tree if it weren't for Jake

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something, or make me fall off a tree?" Sam said scolding him as he put an amused look on his dark face before leaning forward

"Are you trying to hide from me?" he asked instead of answering her question and looked at her expecting an answer "or did you just want to go back to the old times were you keep on playing hide and seek and you didn't put a thought that someone was supposed to look for you" Jake said and smiled at her shocked and embarrassed look at what he said clearly remembering the memory he just brought up

"I was only four years old, how was I supposed to know someone was supposed to find me" she said defensively as Jake looked like he might burst into laughter, he kept himself restrained and looked at her with a calm looking at her

"Well are we going to our spot or do you want to stay here?" he asked looking down at their position, Sam was sitting between a whole bunch of large thick branches as Jake was standing up looking down at her with a small smile on his face waiting for an answer from his girlfriend

"To our spot, i'm getting quiet uncomfortable in this position" Sam replied sitting up from her spot feeling sore on her bum, she tried getting up but her bare feet kept slipping making her not able to move, Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm with one hand while the other hold on to a branch to prevent them from falling

"See now was that so-.." he was interrupted when he along with Sam fell of the tree, Jake landed on his back with a load thump as Sam landed on top of him "hard" he finished looking somewhat embarrassed that he fell off a tree

"Didn't see that one coming" Sam said giggling a little until she let out a groan feeling her bum in pain but she could only imagine what pain Jake suffered as he was the one who fell on his back and blocked her from hitting the ground "you okay Jake?" she asked looking a little worried for her boyfriend

"Yeah i'm fine, don't worry" Jake said standing up stretching and cracking his neck before offering her a hand "are you okay?" lifting her from her feet, typical of him, he fell off a tree on his back and he was more concerned for her well being instead of his

"Im fine, don't worry, you're the one who broke my fall remember, or did that fall make you lose your memory?" she said putting a fake shocked and worried look making him smile and kissed her pulling her close to him as she put her hands on his broad chest gasping a little as his grip on her tightened

After a few minutes they separated from the kiss totally breathless and smiled at each other "you sure know how to end the moment" Sam said completely breath taken smiling as she looked up at him to see him smirking

"Lets go" slipping his muscular arm around her waist and led her to the two horses that were waiting for them.


	22. Lovey dovey

**Hey guys, I just updated a new chap (dumb of me for saying that :P) and I hope I haven't lost my spark in ideas :)**

**This would probably get a laugh out of you…I hope, I don't know if Sam is OOC by her lovey dovey behavior but here it is**

**Enjoy!**

**o0o**

It was a nice morning in River Bend Ranch and Sam was in a chipper mood…more than her usual self may I say, her Dad, Gram and Brynna seemed a little amused by her love sick puppy dog look on her face and ignoring her breakfast completely they knew she was thinking about her one month boyfriend Jake Ely. They also thought it was because today was Valentine's Day and Wyatt was kind of curios of what may happen when Jake came by for work

Brynna noticed the uncomfortable look on her husband's face and knew what he was thinking about, she leaned close to him "don't worry about it" she whispered to him since Sam was in the same room although it was pretty clear she was in Lala land to even notice their conversation "its not like the first glimpse she gets of him she'll jump at him and kiss him to death" letting out a small giggle as if thinking what Jake's reaction would be

Wyatt seemed to think the same and it eased his mind a bit knowing Jake or Sam would not act that way and a smile appeared on his face as Sam came back from her world of love sick imagination

"What's so funny?" Sam asked noticing the smiles on the three adult's faces

"Nothing honey, we're just glad you are so happy with Jake" Grace said smiling at her granddaughters happy mood "but let's just hope that love sick look on your face wont distract you from your chores" at this the adults let out a small laugh as a crimson blush appeared on Sam's cheeks,

At the sound of hooves clomping against the wooden bridge Sam sprang from her seat and looked out the window "it's Jake!" she said with excitement and ran out the door leaving the family with baffled looks on their faces

"I never thought I'd see the day she would be this happy to see Jake" Wyatt said as they burst into a fit of laughter.

o0o

Jake Ely dismounted from Witch and smiled when he cuaght the glimpse of his girlfriend practically skipping toward him, what he didn't expect from her is that she would wound her arms around his neck and pull his face that came in contact with a swarm of sweet kisses

When she let go of him and by the fact his face was covered with lip stick…he looked completely baffled and let's just say dazzled at the amount of affection he just received, a smile appeared on his dark face as he looked at her with the amused hint in his eyes "what was that for?" he asked suddenly aware that the smile on his face was a goofy one trying to erase it so he won't look stupid but it just kept appearing

"Oh, you know, since its Valentine's day…I thought I should be a bit more affectionate to my boyfriend" Sam replied with an innocent voice running two fingers on his broad chest as she let out a giggle and looked at his face batting her eyelashes at him.

Jake has never in his life seen this side of Sam before, acting all flirtatious and cute toward him, he didn't know if it were the teen hormones or his love toward her that made him seem to like the sudden amount of affection and that made him pull her into a kiss lifting of her feet as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes he put her back on her feet as they separated from the passionate kiss, he rested his forehead on hers ignoring the fact they were in the ranch yard and could of cuaght attention of the others

"I think I like the attention" Jake said with a gruff voice making her shiver and kissed her lightly on her lips before looking at her blushing face

"Happy Valentine's day, cowboy" she said smiling at him.

o0o

Although there was a whole lovey dovey atmosphere outside with the young couple, inside Grace looked a little shocked, Brynna looked all happy with her hands in a fist on her chest and seemed to be looking like she were watching a movie. Wyatt on the other hand looked so baffled and looked like he was about to faint.

Brynna looked at her husband "I guess I spoke to soon" she said as she and Grace looked back at the two teens who were kissing in the ranch yard.


	23. At least i have a girlfriend

The Ely brothers were watching Jake walk with Sam as she looked at him with a smile on her face, the brothers kept wondering what the couple were talking about until Jake kissed her, Quinn put a look of disgust and mere curiosity "i'm getting a feeling that it was better when those two were friends, but now they're always kissing" he said making a sound of disgust

"At least they don't do it in front of us" Nate said looking away from the window and at his brother and then shuddered "I wonder how two people who used to be friends can be comfortable kissing each other?" he said looking curios and looked out the window before jumping

"Hes coming!" Bryan screeched pushing Nate out of the way making him fall and jumped on the couch only to fall off "son of a..." he was interrupted when he hit the floor

Nate and Quinn were scrambling all over the place before stopping and put a arm around each other trying to look casual when Jake came walking in with a satisfied smile on his face which disappeared when he saw his brothers. He looked at them oddly for their weird looking smiles "what's up?" he asked looking at them as if cautious his brothers were up to something

Bryan sat up rubbing his head "whoa, what hit me?" he said shaking his head before noticing his brothers staring at him and looked at Jake with a funny smile "so how did it go with Sammy?" he asked wanting the strange looks to go to Jake

At that moment the three brothers looked at Jake expectantly as he looked a little unpleasant from the sudden attention "yeah Jake, what how did it go with you and your little lady?" Quinn asked somewhat interested in his brother's day with Sam

Jake simply shrugged "it was fine" he said before heading to the kitchen, he opened the fridge grabbing an apple but when he closed the fridge his three brothers were behind the door with creepy smiles, Jake rolled his eyes at his brothers weirdness and sat at the table biting his apple

"Come on Jake, we know there is more than 'fine' in it, so answer!" Nate demanded just to curios for his own good as the three looked at Jake waiting

Jake was starting to get tired of his nosy older brothers "you guys are like girls: nosy and annoying" he said glaring at his siblings and went upstairs to his room with his brothers following him, they were about to walk in the room when Jake slammed the door in front of them hitting Quinn's nose as he let out a yelp in pain but that didn't stop him to talk

"So you think Sam is annoying and nosy?" he asked with full intention for his brother to let them in, that did happen but they were only greeted with the darkest glare, they hysterically pointed their fingers at one another trying to blame the other for the question that popped out, Jake came out closing the door behind him and glared at his brothers

"What?" he asked calmly not wanting to be provoked but found it a little difficult

The three brothers were uncomfortable with the glare their little brother was giving them and Bryan spoke up "umm…we don't think Sam is annoying, we think she is the most trouble making person we ever met" he slapped a hand on his mouth and looked at his brothers who were glaring at him, Nate and Quinn were glaring cause Bryan only got them in bigger trouble and Jake glared because he didn't like the way they talked about his girlfriend

"What he meant was – and don't get offended – how can you handle such a girl like Sam? I mean shes so active and talkative – not in a mean way – and shes always up to something, we keep on wondering how can you manage her?" Nate said relieved that Jake's glare faded away and was replaced by an amused look

Quinn decided to cut in "yeah, I bet you're just lucky that you have affect on her because she listens to you" he smirked as his brother was in a moment of thought remembering those moments when he told her not to do something crazy, he let out a small chuckle blushing slightly actually remembering she grudgingly did as she was told once in a while

"Yeah…" he said amused by the thought and headed toward the stairs making his brothers look at him confused

"Where you goin'?" Bryan asked looking as his brother stopped and turned his head slightly to look at them with a smirk on his face "going to see your little lady? Hmm" he said teasing his little brother as the others let out a small laugh, unfortunately that didn't get to Jake.

He turned around looking at his brothers with a smirk on his face "yeah i'm going to see my little lady, but here's a thought for you guys: at least I have a girlfriend" and chuckled at his brothers shocked looks and went down stairs shaking his head.

**

* * *

**

**Pretty weird I think, doesn't focus on anything except teasing *shakes head* men.**


	24. Staying over

Sam and Jake were in their favorite spot when a rain drop struck Jake's bare shoulder and they both looked up seeing a cloudy sky, Jake grabbed their flannel shirts they used to rest their heads on from the ground and handed Sam her shirt "I should get you home before it starts raining completely" he said as he put on his flannel shirt over his grey wife beater as she put hers over her tank top.

They mounted on their horses and left the meadow, Jake and Sam stayed at their spot a bit longer than expected and it was already getting dark and Jake got determined to get her home safe from the pouring rain. Sam couldn't help but laugh at how Jake looked, soaking wet already his short hair was dripping and his shirt clung to his muscular torso, he noticed her laugh "oh you stop laughing, I got something different to look at then what you got" he said smirking as he tilted his head

She looked down and noticed her white tank top was see through, Sam covered her see wet shirt with her flannel shirt making him laugh and they were already close to River Bend. When they put the horses in the barn and headed to the house they both looked like they entered the river with their clothes on by the time they entered the kitchen.

The three adults took one look at them as Sam smiled sheepishly "Samantha go get changed and when you do bring Jake some warm clothes" Grace said looking at the two teens as Sam went heading upstairs leaving the four adults in the living room

"You bring her home later than expected" Wyatt said sitting on his arm chair looking at the young man who took the towel Grace offered him

"Guess we lost track of time" Jake said drying his damp hair as Sam came down the stairs in a loose t shirt he was sure belonged to him and short shorts, she gave him a small pile of clothes and he went upstairs, Sam watched him go with a smile on her face and noticed the stares she was getting from her family

"What?" she asked wondering why they were staring at her like they were now until Wyatt stood up and looked at her and was about to say something but was interrupted by Brynna

"You should call Jake's parents and tell them he'll be staying over for tonight" she said ignoring the look of disbelief on her husband's face as if he didn't like the idea of his daughter's boyfriend staying over "we wouldn't want him to get in any accidents" she continued saying this directly at Wyatt knowing what the man was thinking

When Sam left to the kitchen to call the Ely's Wyatt looked at his wife as if she were crazy "Jake. Staying. Over?" he said and for the first time in his life his left eye was twitching not liking the idea at all "you're letting her boyfriend, who is older than her, stay here?" he whispered just in case Jake or Sam walked in

"Oh for god sakes Wyatt, what do you think he would do to her, we all know Jake enough to know he wouldn't do such things" Grace looking at her son

"Like what?" they turned around and saw Jake looking at them with an arched eyebrow, he was wearing a pair of pajama pants but was not wearing a shirt revealing his toned chest and six pack

"Do you own a shirt Jacob?" Wyatt asked not pleased at all

"She didn't give me one" he replied pointing at Sam who was staring at him and then blushed at the stares she was getting and rushed up the stairs grabbing his hand making him follow her. Wyatt pointed up the stair case where they went staring at the two ladies in front of him as if he pointed something out

Brynna and Grace rolled their eyes and went to the kitchen with Wyatt close behind "if you're so uncomfortable with Jake here, why don't you set some rules for the boy while he's here, hmm" Grace said setting a plate of cookies and a pot with tea at the table "just to be sure those 'things' won't happen" she said serving Brynna some tea in a mug

"Fine I will" he said and went to the stairs leaving the two ladies in the kitchen

o0o

Sam and Jake (who was already wearing a loose black wife beater that belonged to him) were on her bed playing thumb war in which he always won but she said it wasn't fair cause of his big thumb dwarfing her small one until there was a knock on the door, Jake stood up from the bed and opened the door to reveal Wyatt with a serious look on his face "Jake can I talk to you…in privet?" he asked talking to him as if ready to negotiate

"Sure" Jake replied closing the door behind him, Sam stood up and walked to the door pressing her ear to the door trying to hear their conversation, she could recognize Jake's deep voice once he spoke "you don't have to worry Wyatt, I wouldn't do such thing alright" his said very faintly until she heard her dad's voice

"Alright" then she didn't know what would happen next until she let out a yelp when the door opened crushing her between the wall and the door; Jake looked around the room and closed the door to reveal Sam looking a little dazzled as if seeing stars

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Jake asked looking a little amused as she straiten and then had a mischievous look in his dark mustang eyes "you know what happens when you do that" he said smirking as he approached her

"Jake no please don't" she begged as he approached her with a sly grin on his dark face.

o0o

The three adults were in the kitchen listening to all the hysterical laughing and the begging coming from upstairs, it sometimes made them laugh at how the two teens were acting all was funny until they heard "holy-…" that was cut short by a impossibly loud thump that shook the kitchen light and vibrated the plates and cups on the table

They got up from their seats and headed upstairs to see what happened. When they opened Sam's bedroom door she was on her bed looking at the other side of the floor until Jake appeared from the side of the bed rubbing his head and they turned to look at the adults with sheepish grins on their faces

"Everything alright you two?" Grace asked looking concerned over the young couple as Jake stood up and landed on the bed "is he okay?" she asked pointing at Jake whose face was facing the bed

"Im fine" he muffled an answer and grunted as Sam sat on him with a smile on her face "don't worry we'll go to sleep soon" Sam said still sitting on top of Jake, Wyatt was about to make a comment about Jake sleeping somewhere else but once again Brynna beat him

"Good night you two" she said closing the door.


	25. Ely!

**Hello fellow readers, I hope you like this new drabble and my mind was reloaded with new ideas for my beloved story and i'm just so darn happy, but i'm pretty busy like the rest of you thanks to school but it won't stop me from updating :)**

**Hope you enjoy this drabble**

* * *

Jake was in the school running fields working for the upcoming track season, so far he was doing very good and was ready for a break, he stopped running when the coach blew the whistle "take a break Ely!" the coach yelled letting Jake go for a while. Jake walked up to the bench and smiled at the sight in front of him, Sam was walking toward him with a smirk on her face

"What are you doing here?" he asked smiling at her as she handed him a towel to wipe off all the sweat

"What, I can't visit my boyfriend while he's in his training?" Sam asked with an arched eyebrow and a small smirk telling him she wasn't exactly offended, Jake looked back at the coach who was talking to the other runners and then smiled at Sam

"Now who ever said a thing like that" Jake said smirking looking down at his girlfriend brushing some of her long auburn hair out of her face making her shiver against his touch

Sam gave Jake his water bottle "are we still going riding after school?" she asked as Jake drank from his water put the top on the bottle and looked at her for a moment as if studying her and smirked

"After your chores? Of course we are" Jake said smiling pinching his girlfriends cheeks "of course that's if your dad hasn't gone completely paranoid and might think I would actually do something to you" he continued letting out a small chuckle and looked at Sam with a smile showing his white teeth

"He doesn't think you'll do anything, except protect me like crazy as you always have" Sam said smirking at Jake "it's just he doesn't trust you completely as my boyfriend because your older than me and you might. Have. Needs" she finished giggling as a blush appeared on hers and Jake's face

"The only need I have is to keep you safe" he said and by the look on her face Sam was about to protest so he tilted his head and placed his lips on hers pulling her closer to him as she returned the kiss. When they separated from the kiss Sam had a disgusted look on her face "what?" Jake asked looking at her with a confused look

"Your all sweaty" she said and Jake had the urge to roll his dark eyes knowing she can sometimes be all girly and delicate but instead of doing so a sly smile appeared on his lips as he wrapped her in a bear hug knowing she would gag any moment "your so mean" Sam said but there was no hint of suffer in her voice so he just smiled

"I know" Jake replied and they separated at the blat of a whistle

"Ely, do more running, it's no time to spend with your girlfriend, come on!" the couch yelled as the others already started running, Jake looked back at Sam who was smiling as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips

"I'll see ya later okay?" he said looking at her as he started walking away waving bye before he started jogging away from her as she waved back smiling.


	26. Western AU

**Hello people I hope you missed me :) as you guys probably heard The Narnian Phantom Stallion is holding a contest of Phantom Stallion in Western AU and I have entered the contest, though she said it should be a one shot i'm pretty sure this would be the longest one shot I ever did in my past months here as an author, so here's my next chap and one shot for the contest.**

**Even though i'm not sure how the old western is back then there's always a first time for everything. In the one shot Sam is probably eighteen or seventeen making Jake twenty**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Samantha Anne Forster woke up by the call of the rooster and then by her grandmother calling to her "Samantha, time to wake up dear!" Grace called from the kitchen downstairs, Sam groaned and sat up from her bed and looked around her room until standing up feet almost tangled in her long white night gown

She got changed into a beige blouse along with a burgundy red long skirt covering her boots, she sat in front of her mirror brushing her long auburn hair into a half ponytail before heading to the kitchen for breakfast "morning Gram, where's dad?" Sam asked as she sat at the table and looked at her grandmother who was making breakfast

"Wyatt ate early and went with the cowboys to herd the cattle uphill" Grace said as she served a plate in front of Sam "Jacob found wolf prints near the cattle's grazing area and your father just wants to be sure no wolf would hunt down what keeps our ranch running" she said as she went back to cooking

Jacob Ely was Sam's best friend and the best tracker in the small town of Darton, he was also half Shoshone and in last year he and his family were welcomed as new citizens, even though Jake was her best friend who knew her since she was a baby she was starting to feel something different towards him. Attraction? She never knew because he could always grate on her nerves

Her thoughts were interrupted when her step mother Brynna came walking in with her little brother Cody "morning" she said as she sat Cody on a chair across Sam "have you done your chores yet Sam?" Brynna asked as she finished washing her hands and sat at the table

"Not yet, but I will as soon as I finish okay" Sam replied and at the moment she finished her breakfast she headed to the door to start her daily morning chores; once she was finished with the last of her chores she headed to the barn to her horse Ace

"Hey Ace want to go for a ride?" she talked to him as she slipped into his stall petting her little mustang "to our spot what do you say?" Sam said smiling as he played with her long hair "I take that as a yes" she got him saddled and ready for their ride not bothering to ask for permission on the ride since her stepmother already agreed that she could go riding out with her friend Jen.

She rode past Aspen creek and looked around looking for her friend who promised the day before that she would meet her here _so much for "I promise"_ she thought and led Ace on to their secret spot, she had found a rather beautiful meadow past Aspen creek one time and made it her secret place where she can spend time at with no interference from anyone else, it was filled with a lot of flowers and had a clear small lake and a waterfall leaking down from the rocks above it, sometimes in stressed moments she would bathe in the small clear lake and relax.

When she got there it's just like it was how she left it, clear large and beautiful, but she felt something different in the atmosphere as if someone else was there too, she let it slip her mind since she was probably the only one who knew about this place, it was so far off from the ranch and Aspen creek she doubt anyone else knew about it.

She let Ace graze as she sat down next to the lake skirt flowing around her, she stared in the water and her mind wandered off to her wild horse The Phantom, this would be their place to meet with no interference but The Phantom's territory was far away from here so she doubt she would ever see him here, then her mind stopped at a familiar face: Jake, she had been thinking of him in a way she shouldn't, he was her best friend and he treated her like a little sister she had no doubt he would treat her different, she didn't realize she was in love with him until the day he got protective and defended her from a horse wrangler

_If only he knew how I felt_ she thought as she touched the water that was tempting her to take a swim in it, what was the big deal she was alone with only Ace and small birds as company. Sam took off her clothes leaving herself in her panties and an chemise as she stepped in the water she felt relaxed as if the water had some power that took all her worries away

Even though a relaxed Samantha in a lake was one situation up in the trees was a different story, Jake Ely who was wandering around the area had a habit of climbing trees lately, he was relaxing in a tree until he finally saw her sitting by the lake lost in her thoughts, he was wondering what she was doing there in the first place, he thought of sneaking up to her and scaring her until she got in the water with only her undergarments on

_What is she doing?_ Jake thought to himself as he watched his young friend wetting her hair and running her fingers through her long auburn locks, he knew it was wrong to just be sitting there and watching her but he couldn't help but admire her perfect features

Her light tan skin looked almost milky pale against the sunlight that peeked through the trees, her hazel brown eyes were closed showing off long eyelashes, her lips were pink and though not very full they to Jake they were probably soft and very inviting opening once in a while tempting him to steel a kiss, she had a slim body with just the right amount of curves though she did have a decent bust and bum she didn't look excessively curvy like most ladies in town and he was glad she had at least a shirt and on cause lately hes been thinking about her more than he should be

He decided to leave and give her privacy that every woman wanted until he stepped on a thin branch which broke under his weight making him fall and hit the ground

Sam hearing the sound of the braking branch emediantly grabbed her beige blouse putting it on as it covered her to her mid thigh and looked around for the intruder, she grabbed a nearby branch wanting to use it against the intruder and heard something she couldn't understand, Jake when making contact with the ground silently cussed in Shoshone hoping Sam didn't hear him, unfortunately she did hear him and he saw that she was looking around the area suspiciously with a rather large branch in her hands surprising him that she could actually lift something that heavy

He quickly climbed the tree again just to prevent being hit by that branch she was holding, it wasn't that he was afraid of her, of course he wasn't but when a woman had something hard in her hands and planned on hitting you with it, well let's just say it was best to stay out of her way

Sam walked to the spot where she heard the noise and where he fell but she saw nothing only a mish mash of leaves and a broken branch, her eyes looked around the large tree trying to find anything until she heard the light sound of something land behind her, she quickly turned around blind with fear "hey hey! Easy" was what she heard until she felt his large hands on the branch crashing it against the tree behind her " easy, it's just me okay?" at that moment fear melted away as she recognized the voice and she opened her eyes to meet a pair of dark brown ones looking down at her

She thought she was feeling relief until anger burst out "what's the matter with you? Are you trying to scare me to death is that it?" she screamed at him as she hit him on his broad chest until he grabbed her hands putting them to her sides but never letting go "and what are you doing here?" Sam asked face flushed with anger as she calmed down a bit

"I should be asking you the same thing" Jake said calmly but his voice sounding rather gruff, his hands never leaving hers as if cautious she would start hitting again if he did let go, Sam realized the position they were in and a blush caressed her cheeks, she forgot to put her skirt on and though her blouse was a bit long it exposed her mid thigh, her hair was still wet and it was a bit messy, Jake seemed to notice the situation also "Do your parents know you're here?" he asked quietly and she could see a faint blush on his dark skin

Sam stayed quiet but nodded slightly and saw that he was looking at her lips and put his gaze on her as if asking permission "just do it" she said slightly breathless as Jake narrowed his eyes at her

"I can't, your Wyatt's daughter and he's my boss, even if I wanted to I can't" he said in a restrained voice never taking his eyes off her "and your just a kid" he continued, for as much he knew how much he wanted her, he always thought of what was right for her and considered that he might not be the right man for her

"I don't care, I love you" Sam said and felt a sudden weight lift off her shoulders after what she just told him, she looked at him with pleading eyes telling him to forget everything he was so worried about and just kiss her, Jake felt happier than ever before to hear her say those words and all the worry he felt left him behind

He tilted his head and gently pressed his lips on hers as if uncertain this is what she wanted until she responded to the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck only consciously slipping down to his chest he turned the kiss deeper slipping his hands down to her waist pulling her closer to him, they separated from the kiss in need for oxygen and looked at each other with small smiles on their faces as Jake caressed her cheek with his thumb never letting go of her and knew for sure all his worries and troubles went away thanks to the girl he loved so much that was wrapped in his arms "I love you" he said quietly and held her close as if never wanting this moment to end.

* * *

**There you go my Western AU chap, although i'm pretty sure it might not sound like in old western time…I don't know it depends on how you guys see it, and i'm surprised on the last part, to me it sounded pretty hot. Don't you think? And yet I was trying to make it a bit low on the passion, but what happens? That is what turned out my friends.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	27. Ely brother's thoughts

**Okay fellow readers, this idea popped in my mind when I was watching the show "Friends". Ever wonder what the Ely brothers think about when they're all in the same room? Well now you're about to find out. This is before Jake and Sam if any of you were wondering, and Sam would only be mentioned and not appears in this drabble.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

All the Ely brothers were in the living room of their comfy home Three Ponies Ranch, every direction you look there was an Ely sitting on part of the couch or slouched on the arm chair much like Jake was right now. They were waiting patiently for a movie they were going to watch to get started and as they did they occupied the time for thinking or in Quinn's case talking "so I was like 'Dude, you can't cut in front of me that's why there's a rule of no cutting in line and he was like…" while Quinn's blabbering went on and on he couldn't even notice his brothers weren't even paying attention

Sitting next to Quinn was Bryan, even though he was acting like he was listening and looking at his brother in his mind was something else _if there was a contest on who can talk the longest, Quinn would so be the winner…he just can't stop talking, thats all he does, talk talk talk... _Bryan thought nodding along as his brother spoke

On the arm chair Jake looked bored and not interested in his brother's rambling as he could only think _maybe I can make an excuse to ignore the blabbering nonsense called my brother and go to Sam's place and work, but Wyatt doesn't have horses to break at the moment but it would be a good excuse to see the girl i'm in love with: Sam….wait what!..._ His thoughts were broke when he thought about that and even though he didn't look shocked in the inside he thought he was insane

Even though Nate looked as distracted as Jake he had very odd thoughts to begin with _if I were a super hero that can fly and turn invisible, that would be awesome..._ he thought smiling as Quinn's babbling still hasn't stopped

On the end of the couch was Adam sitting mindlessly he looked like he weren't even there, even though he was as smart as any Ely in this room if you can see through his mind you'll think he was a total dimwit for only a small tune was playing in his mind _I have a lovely bunch of coconuts do dodo there they are standing in a row, small ones, big ones, some as big as your head..._ this tune kept playing in his head a very long time and for a relatively smart guy, he had that song playing in his mind all the time

On the floor next to the arm chair Jake was sitting on Seth drank a soda just ignoring his brother until he looked up when as if he heard something _whose singing?..._ He thought as he looked completely confused and baffled

* * *

**There you go the thoughts of the Ely brothers. Kind of strange that only a tune would be playing in Adam's mind and if you notice Seth can kind of hear his singing. And as you can see Jake is always thinking about the love of his life :) the only lines i copied were the thoughts of Nate and Seth. Hope you liked it**


	28. Goodbye

**Hello readers i'm back! I have been thinking of this Little drabble for quite a while and i'm finally putting up my mind and publishing it even though I think it's sad. Jake goes off to college and it's a bittersweet goodbye between him and Sam…you know what? I'll just let you guys read it.**

**Probably everyone has seen the actors I used for the TPS characters and they're pretty crazy…at least few of them. I was watching the clip from Eclipse on the part where Jacob and Sam – I mean Bella kiss, i'm guessing if you guys would like to see how I picture it go to **

you tube .com /watchv=9B5tZ8H6AzY&feature=related

**how Im seeing things at the moment.**

**It's a kiss full of passion that's one thing for sure….moving on to the drabble**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Sam thought her heart couldn't break any worse than it already was but unfortunately it had, she watched as Jake's family said goodbye for he was leaving for college. Today. It seemed his mom was having a tough time saying goodbye to her youngest son as well. She never thought how it felt to have someone you love so much leave you behind…probably that's what he felt when she was sent to San Francisco; Sam didn't notice she was lost in thought until she watched as Jake walked up to her

His parents and brothers heading inside to leave the young couple some privacy, Sam knew he had to go but seeing the fact that he won't be with her as much as he was before just made her heart ache and by the look on Jake's face he didn't seem to want to go and leave her here alone either. He stopped just a few feet away from her and looked at her face

She knew she probably had tears in her eyes but it wasn't his first time seeing her get all weepy and teary, Sam looked at his eyes the ones she always used to call 'Mustang eyes' oh how much it was going to take time to getting used to not seeing them "I guess this is it" she said quietly and watched as he slowly nodded and looked at her

"Yeah" Jake replied quietly as if having a feeling his family was still outside with them witnessing the moment even though they were inside the house "hard to believe, huh" he said trying to lighten up the mood

"It is" Sam replied feeling like she was about to burst any moment and she looked at him "I just can't believe that your finally leaving for college" she said wiping a single tear from her cheek "seems only yesterday that you were starting to save money for it" she continued letting out a strained chuckle and saw Jake with a small smile on his dark face

He looked at her "i'm going to miss you" he said and at the moment he said those words she let her tears loose and fall down her cheeks as she looked at him with a small smile on her face

"I'm going to miss you too" she said quietly as she tried wiping the tears on her face and Jake just looked even sadder seeing her like this "you dont know how much" she said shaking her head as tears glided down her cheeks

"I promise I'll call and send mail every day, and I'll come home on every chance I get" he said and swore he heard a light sob come from her "I promise" he repeated, and as if to seal that promise he made Jake walked up to her and looked down at her for a moment taking in her frail appearance and tilted his head placing his lips on hers as she put one of her hands on his chest returning the kiss as it turned more passionate than before

He slipped his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him as she moved her hand from his chest to his short dark hair as another hand moved to the nape of his neck, Jake flicked his toung at her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted opening her mouth. His grip on her tightens as he placed one hand on her long auburn hair gripping it lightly as she gripped his short hair completely lost in the passionate moment

They separate from the kiss completely breathless and Jake looks at her for a moment before placing his hands on her cheeks and giving her a chaste kiss "I have to go" he said quietly though in his heart he didn't want to leave her or end this moment between them, Sam nodded her head as he reluctantly stepped away from her and was about to head to his truck before stopping and looked at her "I love you, don't forget that" he said before walking to the vehicle.

He only looked back once before getting in the truck leaving his home and family and the beloved girl he loved so much his whole life, as much as he knew how hard it would be for her, he in his entire life never felt so down he loved her as much as she loved him and not being able to see her for a quite a long time made him feel like it were accident all over again, instend it was him leaving her behind. Sam felt as if all her energy was drained out as she watched as he drove off and new tears came back "I love you" she said quietly.

**o0o**

**I swear I was getting weepy as I wrote this drabble, it's so sad, seeing Sam so heartbroken to see her man leave. Hope you guys like it and leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

**Danny Phantom Fan1 **


	29. Menacing

**Okay I just read a TPS: wild horse island book and a part said the Ely brothers had a reputation for fighting…it got me curios, in every few books its says the Ely brothers have reputation for fighting and punching…stuff like that, i'm not saying Jake would get in a fight or anything but he would be menacing toward someone.**

**Hope you enjoy this chap.**

**

* * *

**

Jake was walking through the school hallway heading to the journalism class to get Sam and saw a scrawny brown haired boy rummaging through his locker and instantly Jake put a glare on his face, the kid was named Ned Tanner and was a freshman in the school but the part Jake didn't like about the kid is that he had a crush on Sam. Even though she said it was just a simple crush that would fade away soon enough, Jake never liked some guy crushing on his girlfriend.

Jake walked toward the scrawny freshman's locker looking highly menacing if anyone noticed the look on his face.

Ned was looking through his locker seemingly looking for a notebook or something important when suddenly his locker slammed shut making him jump back, he turned to see the person who shut it and looked frighten when he saw Jake glaring at him "Ned Tanner, right?" he asked voice sounding gruff and deep as he glared at Ned

Ned nodded his head rapidly "yes" he said quietly looking at his shoes, fear filling his veins by the presence of the tall muscular senior in front of him, anyone would feel the same way if they were facing someone twice their size and Ned was rather short and skinny compared to Jake

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Ned" Jake said the kids name with pure venom and dislike it scared the freshman "you know Sam Forster right?" he asked watching for a response and saw the kid tilt his head down not looking at Jake and a blush was on his cheeks "you know, cute, rather short, long auburn hair, cute little nose?" Jake questioned and saw the kid nod

"Yeah, I know her" he said stepping away from Jake a bit

"Well Ned, I have been hearing rumors that you have a crush on Sam" Jake said not sounding happy or pleased at all as he saw another blush appear on Ned's cheeks "you'll be having trouble with that, you know why?" he asked feeling a bit upset and strained himself from strangling the short freshman

"No, why?" he said feeling embarrassed and scared as he saw a dark glare appear once again on Jake's face and he seemed to not like what was coming next

"Because she has a boyfriend" Jake replied sneering at the kid seeming to like him even less the minute he spoke to him and saw Ned's face paled "do you know who he is?" he asked and smirked as the young boy looked even more frightened by Jake's menacing posture

"The school journalism editor Rjay?" Ned guessed and saw Jake put a disgusted look on his face

Jake let out a fake chuckle and looked at Ned "not even close" he said and squared his shoulders standing at his full height and glared at the boy "you're talking to him" and emediantly saw a scared freaked out look on Ned's face as he cowered against his locker as Jake took a step toward him "Sam says it's just a pathetic little crush that would fade soon enough but I don't buy it, kids like you who are infatuated with someone sure wouldn't forget their crush and i'm not happy at all, so for your own safety…stay away from her or else" Jake muttered in a dangerous tone

Ned put up the courage to ask "or else what?" he asked voice sounding squeaky that made Jake smirk knowing the kid was afraid of him

Jake leaned forward "you wouldn't want to know" he smirked at the wide eyed boy and walked away passed Ned pushing him in the process and headed toward the journalism class seeing Sam heading out

He walked toward her and kissed her cheek "what's up, anything interesting happened?" Sam asked looking up at her boyfriend as he led her to her locker and saw he was thinking for a moment before looking down at her with a loving smile

"Oh…nothing much happened, just had a serious talk with someone that's all" he replied putting a muscular arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

MEANWHILE…

Ned was still pressed against his locker stuck in pure fear and shock and suddenly he landed on the floor fainting, people walked passed him looking down at him as they passed by wondering what happened to the unconscious freshman boy.


	30. Quinn's childish outburst

**Hey readers, what's up? Here's a new update to my drabble story, an inspiration hit me when I watched my fav show "Friends" and it made me laugh when something popped in my mind :D I hope you enjoy.**

**Quinn is kind of the main character in this drabble but Sam and Jake would make an appearance in this drabble and so would little innocent Cody :). Warning: it would contain foul language so for readers of young age watch out for the nasty words that might appear.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone knows Quinn Ely right? Brother of Jake Ely, he is the weird in a funny way brother who seems to be younger than Jake but isn't, spiky hair and lanky body. Well lately our dear Quinn has become obsessed with video games… Nintendo game boys especially….it was considered a mystery on how a boy of every age would become obsessed with those things and unfortunately….Quinn has become a victim.

Every minute of the day after chores he has always been seen with bulging eyes on the small screen with the creepiest grin on his face that make people wonder if hes okay or not, no matter what his brothers or parents did Quinn would never stop playing and claimed that he would stop until he won every round and so far he was gonna make it….well the only thing that made him quit playing was the day he traumatized a poor innocent little boy with a word that shouldn't have come out of his mouth in the first place

This….is his story:

Almost every Ely brother was in the living room while they're mother was in the kitchen checking and grading homework's and essays etc., Jake was at Sam's place helping her take care of her little brother Cody while her parents and Gram were gone. While Nate and Bryan watched TV their younger brother Quinn was playing on a game boy not paying attention what so ever to his surroundings

It was creepy the way he looked and annoying since he would sometimes play on the device at night…..which bothered his brothers and concerned his mother. He was so intent on playing on the game his brothers didn't try bothering him since he said he would stop until he won the whole one hundred levels and so far he was getting close being already on level ninety eight

"Yes! Just one more level and I win the whole game" he said and strange enough a creepy laugh burst from his mouth making his brothers look at him oddly, of course they seen Quinn with the odd behavior lately and with his creepy and tired appearance he had it was sorta starting to creep them out. Nate and Bryan quit watching TV and walked over to Quinn who growled at them thinking they might take away the precious Nintendo from him

"Easy bro, were just gonna cheer you on….not take the game away from you" Nate said holding his hands up incase Quinn might attack or something. They were amazed on how well their brother was playing and the way on how fast his fingers were moving and pressing buttons, they didn't notice that they started cheering as Quinn got closer and closer to winning.

Jake just drove in with Sam and Cody and was unsure whether it was a good idea to bring Cody over to his place knowing how Quinn was behaving lately, he turned off the engine and took the keys out and looked at Sam who was carrying Cody in her arms "are you sure about this? Quinn isn't acting quite himself these days" he said looking at his girlfriend and her little brother and she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's words

"Jake relax, it's not like Quinn would traumatize the poor kid with his excessive playing" Sam said getting out of the truck and grabbed Cody balancing him on her hip and walked up to Jake who was waiting for them in front of the blue truck "and besides, Quinn adores Cody" she said as he put a muscular arm around her shoulder leading her to the house.

Inside the Ely brothers were cheering as their brother was getting extremely close to finishing the game, part of them said they were like that because when he would finish they would have peace and quiet like it was before Quinn got the game but on the other hand they were getting quite interested on how well the game was going

All was well until the whole game suddenly shut down into blackness, Quinn utterly pissed off and confused stood up "No! You piece of fucking shit!" he screamed out and at the very moment Jake and Sam walked in looking shocked at the words they just heard "you motherfucker! Fucking bullshit!" he kept yelling like a child with a temper tantrum,

Jake covered Cody's ears to block out the horrible nasty words coming out of the guy's mouth as Sam looked horrified never hearing such horrible words come from Quinn "you fucking son of a bitch!" he yelled throwing the game boy on the floor and stomping on it, Nate and Bryan seemed amused and shocked when they noticed the little boy with Jake and Sam….they were about to stop Quinn from saying anything more worse but their mother beat them

"Quinn!" Maxine looked totally and utterly upset at the set of nasty words that came out of her son's mouth and even more angrier noticing he said them when a young child was in their presence; Quinn stopped stomping on the ruined Nintendo game when he noticed the amount of people were around and looked even worried when he saw Jake with Sam and Cody who had his ears covered with Jake's hands…everyone looked shocked except his mother and Jake who both looked angry

"Oops, hey Cody" he said as if that would cover up the whole horrifying scene that happened moments ago but to tell you the truth…..it didn't.

Quinn was punished for letting out such horrible words and got a scolding from Sam and Jake as well; his dad wasn't pleased one bit when he was told of today's events and Quinn ended up with a punishment so big he wouldn't seek out of it for months. He wanted to make sure Cody would not say the words he heard out loud but Jake didn't give him any chance concerned that his brother would say something worse in front of the child.

Quinn decided the very day that he would never play on a game boy ever again….


	31. The next generation romance

**Hey readers of TPS and others hope you missed my incredibly awesome writing….joking about that **** . Im surprised I reached thirty chapters now…..I remember when I first signed up as ****Danny Phantom Fan1****, I told myself I would only do one shots and short stories….I never expected that I would be writing something with this much chapters, and all this in just….what?… ten months ****. Okay i'm sounding like i'm giving a final goodbye to this drabble story….which i'm not, so here we are.**

**Here's a little change in the Sake subject….in this drabble instead of focusing on our dear fav couple Sam and Jake this drabble would focus on their third child Zac Ely, it would also be kind of a crossover with DP….except it would focus on the relationship of Zac Ely and another imagined character of mine Carla Fenton…..daughter of Danny Phantom **** these two are my second fav imagined couple you know?.**

**Even though it would not be a Sake drabble I hope you enjoy this one….first time writing about these two so yeah ****.**

Zac thought of himself as insane, at age twenty three and he finds that hes in love with a seventeen year old girl, of course he knew she was someone who dated men older than her but that didn't ease his mind one bit.

Zac Ely was also her best friend as he knew her since she was five…..she was also the grandniece of the man he worked for: Charles Manson. He was her very first friend and he didn't want to change that with something that might not work for them, since she lived in Beverly Hills and visited once a year he couldn't think of how they could keep a relationship. And to top it all off….she was the daughter of the biggest celebrity in the world and someone who could fry his ass if he hurt her: Danny Phantom….she was related to important people to get to the point.

The worst part was that he always thought about her, she always swarmed his mind with her that it drove him insane and make him fall for her in the first place…..in fact when he first realized it she was eleven! He didn't know what he was thinking but he would blame her for looking like a teenager instead of a preteen, at age eleven people thought she was sixteen for she had the looks of one.

He was driving his truck obviously thinking about his friend when he pulled up by his boss's ranch, he expected to see Carly high spirited and happy feeding the animals or getting ready to ride but what he saw broke his heart, instead of the cheer and pure happiness that made her glow when she was here he saw her sitting on the front porch of the house with a deep frown, her icy blue eyes didn't hold the mischievous spark they always held and to many people's surprise ice radiated from her body leaving the porch with icicles and frost.

Zac knew the very instant why she was like that, even though she was rather flirtatious and took a liking in men older than her….she never seemed to be able to keep a strong relationship with someone. She sometimes thought there was something wrong with her…that she wasn't appealing to men at all….which wasn't true since every guy in her school wanted her, after every relationship it always seemed to put her through depression and her parents who were concerned send her to North Nevada to have some peace and happiness of seeing her friends and her family that lived there

Of course that's what seemed to get her to normal but most people in town could see that all of the cause of getting out of depression was because of Zac, Bella always said it was because Carly was in love with him but he put to the thought it was because he was the first friend she ever had and possibly the only person she would confine in.

He was so busy looking at her he didn't notice the woman next to him "sad ain't it? She came here looking like the saddest puppy anyone have ever seen, I asked her if she was okay but she only murmured some ones name" Vanessa Manson said frowning as they looked at the depressed teen and then looked at the young man next to her "Charlie said you should start working on the young hawk, the critter seems to think that he would only have to deal with one man but Charlie wants him getting used to others" she said shaking her head at her father

"Mind if I talk to Carly first?" Zac asked wanting to lighten up Carly's mood a bit but he knew just what the answer the woman was going to give him

"You have to work first, even though my niece is in a tough moment give her some peace, when your done working you can spend some time with her since me, Charlie and mom are bringing in some animals to work for these producers working on a film in Utah" she said looking up at him and noticed how tense he looked at the thought of being alone with the girl,

Even though much of the workers worked on feeding and taking care of the animals, Zac was the trainer…he never thought he would deal with such animals he sworn he would only see in the wild but besides horses the ranch was huge and was the home to a few deer, a dozen of mustangs, couple of coyotes and a hawk, and all of them were happy and healthy as can be for being acting animals.

He shook the thought away when he noticed that Vanessa already walked off, with one last look at Carly he headed to the large barn ready to start working.

o0o

Zac seemed satisfied with how cooperative the young hawk was, as he put the hawk in his spacious environment Zac heard shaky breaths in the barn and realized they were coming from the hay loft, he climbed the stairs leading to the hay loft and found Carly twirling her dark hair and made an ice trail on the wood as she trailed her finger there….she looked nowhere near happy and Zac thought he should start getting started on helping her.

He sat next to her and plucked a piece of straw from her long hair and tensed a little when she leaned against him putting her head on his broad shoulder "i'm not good enough am I? Guess i'm not what every guy wants" Carly said in a low voice and nuzzled her head against Zac's shoulder when he almost jerked at what she said

"Those guys are just jerks Carly, guys from there just don't see what an amazing person you are" he said putting a muscular arm around her pulling her close to him, having gotten used to her cold skin it didn't bother him at all "and this new ex boyfriend? He is just a plain jackass for giving up the most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever come across, I bet he would never find anyone else like you" Zac said kissing her hair and rubbed her arm

"Im beautiful?" she asked in a tone that said she didn't believe him at all, for someone her age she was quite self conscious of the way she looked, once her sister tried getting her in a two piece bikini when they were going to Hawaii and she want something that showed no part of her body what's so ever, so now she must think he was lying to her "I don't think I am" she said feeling unconvinced

Zac narrowed his light brown eyes at the girl tucked in his side "Carly, I would never ever lie to you, when I say you're the most beautiful girl I ever seen i'm speaking the truth" he said looking serious at Carly who looked like she was going to cry "you can't let yourself believe otherwise" Zac said brushing a long strand of hair from her pale face

It took them a while to realize how close their faces were, Zac was to caught up in proving her wrong but Carly was just realizing how she felt for him….she knew these feelings for him weren't new she knew she was in love with him way before she even started dating

"Would anyone ever love me for me?" she asked looking at him in the eyes realizing just how different his eyes were from his siblings, his eyes were a darker shade than his mother's but lighter than his father's almost a caramel color, she looked lost in his eyes for a moment and asked him "do you love me?" she was anxious for his answer and wondered if the hopeful look shown in her eyes

Zac's breath caught when she asked him that, he didn't know how to answer her but he would never lie to her and he wouldn't start now, he looked at her with longing "you don't know how much" he replied and felt like kissing her at the very moment and was close to doing so until he realized their situation "but I can't do this" he finished and saw the hurt look in her icy blue eyes

"Why not?" Carly asked looking confused; in her heart no matter if she thought it was as icy as her entire system was she knew she loved him and now she knew he loved her back but she didn't understand why he was trying to hold back on his feelings for her

"You just broke up with this boyfriend of yours Carly; you're overwhelmed with emotions and depression. I can't lead you on like that" Zac said trying to make her understand knowing just how stubborn she was, he knew how much he wanted her and his desire for her was undeniable but he was raised well to how to treat women and with how Carly was now he knew even through his want he should respect her

"Devin broke up with me three weeks ago Zac and I still feel the pain and heartbreak he caused on me, but even before that I knew we both been lying to one another" Carly said looking serious standing up and heading downstairs gesturing him to follow, when they were on the bottom level she looked at him with a longing look "we both been thinking about someone else, even though I loved him very much….it wouldn't compare to how I feel for you,

he got jealous when he realized how much a talked about you and said…. how he put it 'you talk about this guy with such admiring passion it's like hes your boyfriend instead of me' then he told me he was seeing someone three years his junior and said it was best for me to move on" she looking hurt as if the moment was replaying in her mind "we both hurt each other I guess" Carly said and stood there listening to the rain as it hit the roof

Zac felt like someone slapped him when she told him the whole thing, part of him felt bad because he was part of the reason the guy broke up with her and the other part of him felt happy because she felt strong feelings for him, even through all the mere joy bubbling inside of him, he still felt the sense of trying to control himself as if he were thinking about their peers reaction,

his brothers and sister would probably babble at him telling him how they knew it would happen, his parents he wasn't sure…Mr. Ely liked Carly and even though she came from the city he would sometimes say she were born here but it remained a mystery on how his father would react if his son got in a relationship with someone six years his junior, his mother adored Carly and treated her like she were her own…and she knew how Zac felt for the city bred girl and if her husband had anything to say against it she would contradict him.

When he started thinking how her family would react he saw Carly walking outside in the pouring rain, when he reached her he saw that she looked hurt and when she looked up at him the pain and confusion in her eyes showed it was him who hurt her this time "I don't see why you're so scared about loving me Zac" Carly said and ignored the fact that they were both soaking wet but she just stood there with him

"Im not scared of loving you Carly, it's what your parents might think is what i'm worried about, just over the years I gained trust from your parents and proving them i'm not a bad influence on you because I hate your sister, what would they think of me when they find out that we're in love?" Zac said and looked at her with a slight look of fear in his face and saw how serious she looked "and what if this won't work out? I don't want to ruin what we already have" he continued and saw Carly's face soften as she put a pale hand on his dark face

"I know it would work out Zac, just trust me on this" she said in a low voice he swore sounded seductive, he was so caught up he didn't notice how close they were until he felt his lips on hers…out of control and just filled with desire he pressed his lips against hers and felt her kissing back, he put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him as she gripped his shirt

He flicked his tongue at her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted opening her mouth slightly, he felt relaxed against how hot his skin was against her cold flesh and even though he was enjoying every moment of the kiss he knew how she was going insane with his body heat radiating from his body to hers as he heard her starting to make gasping noises as they kissed. When they separated from the kiss they were both breathing heavily as he held her in his arms, Zac smiled at how flushed her face was and figured it was from all the heat his body was sending to her; she sighed contently as he placed a kiss on her forehead "you have to convince me like that more often" she heard him whisper in her ear making her shiver and smiled learning that out of all the men she dated…none of them had such affect on her like he did.


	32. Its your love

**Here is my second song fic in this drabble story, me and my sister heard this song a few days ago and I got it stuck in my head…when I kept listening to it over and over again it gave me I idea for my new drabble ****. Though I got good reviews on my last drabble I wondered to myself if people thought I was going to stop making drabbles of Sake….which i'm not.**

**The drabble takes place after my story "Jake Ely sings?" and the song for this drabble is "Its your love" sang by Tim McGraw and Faith Hills **

**Characters and song belong to their rightful owners**

**Enjoy **

Sam and Jake were on the road again heading back home after their road trip, they both had a great time on the trip and they learned a lot about each other than expected….Sam learned that her boyfriend had a rather strange sense of humor joking about that he would probably take her to college with him instead of taking her home to her worried and somewhat suspicious father.

In fact she once questioned him if this road trip was all a trick so he could take her to Vegas and get eloped….of course she was kidding but the smirk on his face made her thought if it was in his mind, he told her it wasn't

The big thing she learned about him was his secret singing talent, she never thought he could sing and was good at it as well. He was kind of shy about it and made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone at all….and she would keep that promise. Jake was not new to her antics but was surprised to learn she was very shy when they had to share a hotel room….with one bed, of course when she got comfortable he would always end up being her pillow….not that it bothered him at all.

Right now Jake was driving while Sam sat next to him with her feet on the front board of the truck **(don't know what it's called) **asthey were listening to the radio when a song came on, Sam noticed Jake arch his dark eyebrow in interest and lifted the volume to see what he would do and to her surprise he started singing along.

Yea, yea  
Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again

Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

He had a longing look on his face and at the last part he smiled at her when the last part passed and she noticed how much he seemed to like the song, Jake wasn't much of the type to consider songs but as she heard him sing she started singing along as well

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love

The look he send her told her he was impressed with her singing and a small smile shown on his dark face

Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together,  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Sam noticed the passion in Jake's dark eyes and the loving smile he send her told her he was remembering when he held her hand at the bonfire on New Year and the time they admitted their feelings to one another and kissed for the first time

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

His face soften as he smiled at her and she blushed a little and thought of everything they both been through together and noticed as he sang he looked as if he meant every word of the song as if he were thinking about them and by the smile he had on his face he thought this song suited them

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love

Baby, oh, oh, oh,

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go 

Sam got closer to her boyfriend and tucked herself by his side; she seem to be cuaght up in the song but they both seemed not to notice as they sang, every once in a while she would see a happy look in his dark eyes and she knew he was as caught up in the song as she was

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under,  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love, it's your love, it's your love

As the song finished Sam thought the song seem to fit them well, even though he would be leaving for college they both knew their love would last and nothing or no one would get between them. Jake parked the truck for a moment on the side of the road and looked at the girl tucked in his side "your love affects me" he said quietly smiling and kissed her hair "in an extremely good way" he continued practically growling as he planted a kiss on her forehead and then on her nose making her giggle

He then placed his chapped lips on her soft ones as he pulled her closer to him till she was on his lap, Sam ran her hands through his short black hair as he placed his large hands on her waist feeling the soft skin of her body, they separated for air and he smiled lovingly at her as she smiled back at him "I love you" she whispered running her fingers through his hair in a affectionate way.


	33. Jake!

**Okay readers, i'm back and i'm going to be doing a lot of updating that's for sure, every story will have a update except for the ones that are complete obviously and well there would be a lot of updates this week…..i think, anyway here's a new drabble….it would probably be short but to me it's probably going to be cute. M****ain characters of course Sam and Jake….and baby Cody! :D that little thing is just darn cute that I had to make another drabble with him in it. **

**Anyway…..i hope you enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Sam was in the living room enjoying a peaceful time after finishing her daily chores; her Gram was in Darton doing today's grocery shopping, Wyatt was in the range with the cowboys checking on the cattle and Brynna was in the bathroom taking a shower; in front of Sam was her little baby brother Cody, she was really anxious to make Cody learn his first word and how were things going…..not so well at all just to tell you.

"Come on Cody, say mommy….daddy, horse, doggy….anything!" Sam said sounding exasperate looking at her little brother as he looked back at her with big blue eyes with his thumb in his mouth, seriously Sam was not a very patient person to explain that much, Sam looked down at her little infant brother with such intensity you were wondering if she was prying a word out of the baby with just staring at him "please Cody…at least make a sound…say anything" she said and he only let out a cooing noise much to his big sister's dismay

"Everything alright down there?" Brynna called from upstairs wondering if things were okay in the living room

"Yeah were fine!" Sam replied and looked back at the red head baby and shook her head in disappointment "the one bad thing about both of us….is that we both got dad's stubborn attitude" she said never taking her eyes off her brother not noticing the front door open

"You got that right" Jake said making his presence known as he walked into the living room as he placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek and ruffled Cody's red hair

"Hey Jake" She welcomed her tall boyfriend with a peck on the lips, Cody seemed to stare at Jake as if he admired him and put a toothless smile looking up at the guy

"Jake!" the infant just plain out shout out with joy clapping his hands in delight, Sam and Jake stared at the baby in complete and utter shock, Sam not wanting to wait any longer grabbed the baby and ran for the stairs

"Brynna! Cody said his first word!" Sam shrieked with joy running up the stairs and Jake simply started wondering what in the world just happened.

* * *

**Okay so maybe it was really short :D but what do you think? Cody is being his cute little self and Jake just plain out had no clue what just happened….and Sam….well she was delighted to witness her baby brother's first word….i know what you think, the parents are the ones who should always witness the first word of their child but hey what can I say :D**

**Hope you liked it **


	34. Mission: Make Wyatt uncomfortable

**Here is my new drabble TPS readers, hope you like it….as by the name, I'm hoping it would make you guys laugh because apparently it makes me do so ****. Okay…in the second drabble of this story it is shown – in my mind – that our dear Jake likes to make Wyatt uncomfortable now these days becoming brave and kissing his lovely girlfriend to make Wyatt squirm…and unfortunately for Wyatt Sam has joined in this mission ****.**

**As for music, I thought it would seem funny to make them torture Wyatt with music in the background, for this drabble put the song "Infernal Gallop" by Jacque Offenbach…strange name but hey what can I say **

**Hope you enjoy the Sake mission on making Wyatt shudder and squirm :D**

**Moment #1: In the barn**

Sam walked in the barn looking lovey dovey for some strange reason, its past five days since she and Jake shared their first kiss and yet she was still floating on clouds, what surprised her is that Jake was sitting on the hay stack seemingly waiting for her…cause he smiled at the sight of her and stood up "Hey" he greeted her with a smile still on his face as he walked up to her

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Sam asked looking up at him with a smile plastered on her face, before it bothered her senseless that Jake was much taller than her…now? It didn't bother her at all

"Not sure, maybe I wanted to get things finished early…..or maybe that was just an excuse to see you" Jake replied with a somewhat gruff voice and had a sly tomcat smirk on his face, Sam noticed that he had a rather mischievous look in his dark eyes as he tilted his head and placed his lips gently on hers and she didn't notice at all that he put his large hands on her waist until she felt him pull her close to him

They were enjoying the kiss until an utterly disturbed Wyatt came in for his tack "I gave you permission to date my daughter Jacob, I don't remember anything about agreeing to let you shove your tongue down her throat" he said casually as he grabbed a western saddle and his other things before looking at them

Jake didn't seem as embarrassed by the man's comment as much as Sam was…in fact he just smirked at him as Sam was tucked in his side with a blush on her tan face "good to see you too Wyatt" Sam was almost shocked by Jake's comment and watched her dad's reaction, Wyatt only rolled his brown eyes and left the barn.

Wyatt just stood there thinking about the awful image of his daughter and her new boyfriend Jake Ely kissing the way they were, with the image flashing in his mind he shuddered and went to tack up his mount.

**Moment #2: Jake going home**

Jake and Sam walked toward his blue pickup truck, he stopped next to the door of his truck and looked down at the short petite auburn haired girl he called his girlfriend "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said with a smile on his face, he noticed the pout on her face and knew she didn't want him to go he chuckled at the look on her face "it's already late Brat" he said with a smirk on his dark face

"Why can't you just stay here with me?" Sam said in an all too flirtatious way as she pouted and looked up at him with batting eyelashes making him almost give in, Jake let out a chuckle and brushed away a loose strand of hair from her face

"I don't think that will make your dad any more comfortable than he is seeing me kissing you" Jake said letting out a chuckle thinking about how Wyatt always seemed to be uncomfortable when they kissed…hes been like that since his daughter started dating Jake

"Okay, maybe goodbyes kiss then?" Sam suggested with an arched eyebrow, Jake seriously thought he couldn't control himself….every time she acted flirtatious he responded by kissing her, he had to admit his three month girlfriend sure had affect on him, Jake noticed Wyatt walking out of the barn and smirked, Jake wiggled his index finger gesturing her to come closer

"Come here you" he didn't finish his sentence for he slipped his large hand on the nape of her neck and tilted his head pressing his lips against hers, Sam placed her hands against her boyfriend's broad chest….he flicked his tongue at her lip begging for entrance which she granted opening her lip for him to pass, he removed his hand from her neck to her waist and pulled her closer

Wyatt completely frozen in utter disgust and shock couldn't believe what they were doing…..hes been trying to get used to their great displays of affection – but this?...not only were they kissing….it wasn't the kiss that was the problem, it was how they were kissing – they were practically French kissing!, Wyatt shuddered a bit and let out a slight noise of disgust that was a bit too loud that Sam and Jake separated from their kiss and practically glared at him

Wyatt looked surprised and walked toward the house but somehow he kept shuddering; Sam looked back at Jake who looked amused and pointed at the place where Wyatt went "that amuses me" he said looking amused at the older man's discomfort by just seeing his daughter kiss her boyfriend.

**Moment #3: Sam makes Wyatt squirm**

Sam walked in the living room and plopped on the couch with the rest after dinner, she saw her dad sitting on his armchair looking comfortable as he watched TV and Sam put a smirk on her face…Jake always seemed amused by how uncomfortable her dad seemed by their public displays of affection…well now she would have to see how amusing it was "hey daddy?" she called to her dad

"Hmm?" he let out letting her know he heard

Sam didn't know she was smirking "i'm glad you aren't mad at Jake for bringing me home late, but I can't help wonder why you are so uncomfortable when me and him are alone" she smiled when she noticed her dad tense a bit even Brynna who was sitting right next to her knew what the girl was up to because she rolled her eyes and smiled "I mean Jake is a great guy and he is very sweet…..and hes such a GOOD kisser" she heard Brynna giggle slightly as Wyatt shifted uncomfortably as his daughter was starting to rant about her boyfriend

"Samantha…." Wyatt didn't like the way she was using this topic against him….just to make him uncomfortable

"I mean I get why you don't really trust him as my boyfriend, after all he is three years my senior and you are worried that he might have those things in mind" she didn't notice her Gram was in the room until she heard her giggle at seeing how much her son was suffering "but dad think about it, it's not like he does unaproppiate things to me…the only displays of affection he shows is kissing me" Sam went on smirking as she noticed her dad shudder

"Samantha Anne I'm warning you" he whispered but she heard, Grace and Brynna didn't do anything to stop the girl from making her father uncomfortable…in fact they looked quite entertained

"But dad" she was trying to act innocent and looked at her father with a pouted lip "I am sixteen; you can't expect me to stay a little girl forever can you? Sooner or later me and Jake would probably decide to be -" she was cut off by her dad's sudden burst of outrage as he stood up abruptly from his armchair

"Gah!" he yelled out and stormed up the stairs ignoring the laughter coming from the three ladies.

**Moment #4: Coming from the range**

Wyatt and the other cowboys were riding in from the range when Pepper spoke up "seems like you got company Boss" he said pointing at the two teens kissing by the door of the two-story house, at the sight Wyatt groaned at realized it was Sam and Jake on the porch kissing, Jake was wearing sweat pants and a gray wife beater so Wyatt figured he was in his track training…or at least was

Dallas noticed Wyatt's discomfort and sudden shudder as he lowered his hat to cover his eyes to block the view of the two teens kissing "think he was taking a run and wanted to stop by and say hello?" Dallas asked as he turned his head toward the couple

"I don't think, I know for sure he wanted to stop by and say hello" even when Wyatt replied they heard the sarcasm in the end of the sentence

They all knew how much it seemed to bother the man to see his daughter kissing the young Ely, Pepper noticed how low Wyatt had his gray stetson – it was practically covering his eyes for god sakes!, "you might want to lift your hat Wyatt, you might end up crashing into something" he warned his boss who un tacked Strawberry and set her loose in the ten acres pasture and walked off with the saddle and other things in his arms, he was practically blind folded and he walked like he didn't have a hat on

"I rather crash into a tree than see my daughter play tonsil hockey with Mr. Ely" they heard him say and they let out a silent chuckle as Wyatt entered the barn but the all noticed he shuddered.

**Moment #5: Teenagers**

_Teenagers_ Wyatt thought as he watched the TV in the living room without even looking at it or watching anything, he thought teenagers were a bunch of young people filled with raging hormones….he never put any of this by thought but started doing so when he noticed how affectionate Jake was toward Sam _A bit too affectionate_ he corrected himself, every which way the man seemed to look there they were….kissing

Was this payback? Sam had walked in on him and Brynna kissing once…and she was quite disturbed by the view, No….Jake seemed to like to torture his boss now and days…so it must be why he kisses his boss's daughter every time he comes by, Wyatt of course figured Jake grew brave and tortured him….Wyatt had to admit…he had to admit he liked the hormonal teens better when they were just friends

But he had to be happy that his daughter at least had someone who respected and loved her and cared about her wellbeing more than his own, Wyatt had to feel happy it was Jake who was her boyfriend and not some guy she met at school or something….but why with the so MUCH kissing? It was disturbing!

Hormonal teenagers in love….that's what they were, Jake and Sam being nineteen and her sixteen always had their hands on each other, Jake sometimes placing his hands on her waist though Wyatt knew they threatened to slip under her shirt….Sam was no better…she always liked seeing her boyfriend topless…..sometimes going as far by stealing his flannels shirts and hiding them from him…leaving him in a wife beater or such

What seemed to disturb him today is when Jake came back with Sam earlier, she of course was wearing a seat belt and was on the seat next to him, but when they got to River Bend….she not only practically climbed on his lap she gave him kisses on his lips…and what disturbed her father most – she trailed kisses down the young Ely's jaw line – it was a good thing it was only him in the yard, but bad cause he swore he almost took out his rifle and make the young man drive for his life.

Teenagers…filled with raging hormones whether you like it or not.

**Moment #6: Jake comes by **

Sam was eating breakfast with the others as her mind wandered to a bunch of things, she thought her Zanzibar and how his herd was doing in the valley…she hadn't seen him in a week so she must guess he already took the herd to the valley already, what she was gonna get everyone for Christmas and of course her tall muscular boyfriend Jake Ely crept through her mind. Sam smiled at the thought of getting mistletoe for him….maybe that would be an excuse for when he kissed her when her dad was nearby

She didn't notice that she let out a sneaky low laugh until she saw her dad looking at her with a suspicious look "what are you planning Sam?" Wyatt asked looking at his daughter as if concerned she might be planning something risky like she was known to do

"Oh nothing, just thinking what I would get you guys for Christmas…maybe I'll get Jen a new scarf" Sam suggested and smiled as her dad went back to eating breakfast, Sam went outside once she finished her breakfast and her face lit up when she saw the familiar black mare named Witch and astride was her boyfriend Jake

Jake smiled as he saw his girlfriend practically skipping towards him and jump on him wrapping her arms and legs around him….to keep her balanced and not falling he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her when she put the kind of smile she gave him saying she wanted a kiss, she ran her fingers through his dark messy short hair gripping it slightly and shivered remembering that she didn't put a coat on and left the house with only a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans on

Jake noticing her shiver placed her on her feet and smiled down at her "I thought you said you weren't coming until Friday" Sam said with a smile on her face as he wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him

"Well surprise I guess" Jake replied chuckling as he gave a peck on her cheek until he noticed the little on her shirt, he looked at her with a surprised look and plucked off the object from her collar "is this a mistletoe?" he asked looking amused as he looked at the little green object he held in his fingers

Sam blushed forgetting she grabbed the leafy ornament and put it on her beige shirt, she looked away smiling with an immense blush on her tan face and tried avoiding his gaze "maybe" Sam replied and heard Jake chuckle "i'm in the holiday spirit, is that a crime" she said defensively and heard him laugh

"Not at all Brat" Jake said and she heard the mischievous in his tone and looked back at him to see him smiling like the happiest idiot in the planet and held his arm up….Sam saw he was holding the mistletoe over them and by her blush Jake chuckled "you know the tradition hon, we should always kiss when we're under the mistletoe" he said with a rather smug grin on his dark face, Sam rolled her eyes and placed both hands on his face and placed her lips on his, she felt him lower his arm and placed it around her waist and the other on the small of her back.

While the whole romantic atmosphere was going on outside inside Brynna and Grace were awing at the sight but behind them Wyatt was shuddering and went to the living room so he wouldn't have to hear his mother and wife commenting about what a cute couple Sam and Jake make.

**Okay there it is….not exactly how I wanted it to turn out but oh well, i'm not sure how you guys would comment on this since I kind of feel that they're sometimes out of character….don't be harsh…I totally see the excess of OOC detail so don't kill me for doing this**

**Hope you liked it**


	35. Knight in Shining Armor

**Okay readers….here's my new drabble, another idea I got from my favorite movie series "Twilight saga: Eclipse" I just love that movie! ****…..Anyway, this drabbles will contain poetry….which would be cut short I think but here it goes. ****The scenery will be on the favorite spot if you guys remember...and i hope i'll get a good amount of reviews**

**Hope you like it TPS readers**

**

* * *

**

"In this world full of hurt and pain,

I need someone who would help me through the rain."

The range was wide and peaceful; deer's grazed peacefully as birds chirped on the tree tops on their nest…..horses running wild as a great white stallion lead them to the safety of their secret haven. A red hawk soared through the sky looking at its peers down below

"To comfort me when Im sad,

Doing everything just to make me glad."

Northern Nevada was more peaceful than usual, quieter….ranchers were at home after a day's hard work and enjoying peaceful time in their homes. Through many pine trees in a wide clearing just past Aspen Creek….a young couple sat in the flowery clearing enjoying the peacefulness

"In this world I need a Brave Knight,

Who would never give up any fight."

Sam sat next to her boyfriend Jake in the flowery meadow they claimed as their favorite spot, reciting a poem she had to have memorized it was difficult to do so since Jake was kissing the edge of her lips making it sometimes difficult for her to even concentrate on the poem

"A knight who would dry away my tears,

Telling me to overcome my fears."

"A knight who loves me for who I am inside,

With him there's nothing more I need to hide."

She put down her notebook and concentrated on the kisses Jake was giving her "Jake I have to study for English" she said returning a kiss as Jake caressed her cheek with his large dark hand and ran his fingers through her long hair, Jake looked at her for a moment trailing kisses from her soft lips to her cheek

"Do that later" he said with a rather gruff voice making Sam shiver as he kissed her jaw line and placed his lips against hers…..Sam couldn't complain, she'd get all tingly and breathless when he got like this….using a gruff voice and leaving kisses on her lips and cheeks it would leave her speechless….he knew well how it affected her and he did this much often

Sam kissed Jake back for a moment until looking at him "do you want me to fail English?" Sam asked in a loss of breath with an arched eyebrow as she looked at her boyfriend who laid next to her with a smug look on his face completely aware on how breathless she sounded

"I want to kiss you, that's what I want" he replied placing his hand on the nape of her neck and pressing his lips against hers before she could even reply, she leaned on him as he balanced both their weights on his elbows….he flicked his tongue at her bottom lip begging for entrance which she grants to him separating her lips an inch or so

She places one of her hands on his broad chest and another on the ground to maintain balance and gasp on the lack of oxygen but keeps kissing him as he places his large hand on the small of her back feeling the soft skin of her back curling his fingers once in a while making her shiver. They separate from the kiss completely breathless, Sam rest her forehead against his smiling "now will you let me study?" Sam asked as he continues tracing figures on the delicate soft skin of her back and places a small kiss on her lips smirking

"As long as I'm the knight in shining armor" Jake replied with a sly smile on his dark handsome face, Sam just let out a small breathless laugh and kissed him.


	36. Erotic dream

**Hey people i'm back! This chapter got me in a wreck by just writing it ****un like any other drabble i wrote…this one can contain more rated M content than any other drabble here so any of those under age or such I warn you that what you may see has rated M content.**

**I as much not sure I should have written this, me and my friend thought of it and I told her I was too wimpy to write something like this but convinced me to write it, not mentioning names so back to the subject**

**Warning: Contains sexual content and those who are under age or are strict Christians I advice you not to read this or simply ignore the sexual part in it**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Sam went up to her room ready to go to sleep after a day of hard work on chores. She changed from her jeans and green t shirt to her pajama that consisted a large dark gray t shirt she hid from her boyfriend Jake that practically covered her body which reached her thigh and dark blue short shorts, after brushing her teeth she got into bed and thought for awhile waiting for sleep to take over her

Most of day was alright, she did spend time with her friends and even more with her college boyfriend Jake….but most of the time with him was while she was doing her chores and he has been a great help…sorta, it was hard to concentrate since he was there….seriously when your boyfriend is that good looking it can distract you a lot and Jake seemed to know cause the whole time he had a smug smirk on his dark face, besides that they did spend the rest of the day at their favorite spot

She couldn't get enough of him, even when she was curled up between his legs it didn't seem enough to her….and the kiss they shared today was rather….hot and passionate, she shivered at the feeling of his fingers tracing figures on her delicate soft skin and he seemed to know how it affected her cause he trailed one of his hands higher until he reached the lace of her bra…..after then he slipped his hand back to her waist

Just the thought of him touching her like that gave her goose bumps and made her shiver in giddiness, she let out a yawn and closed her eyes sleep finally taking over her.

o0o

It was the middle of the night when Sam sat up with a sudden jerk of surprise looking shocked, her hair was disheveled and messy, she was sweating like she was walking under the blazing sun for hours….her heart was beating like crazy breathing heavily as she looked around the dark room trying to find anything out of place

She ran her fingers through her long auburn hair trying to figure out what kind of dream had caused her to be in the kind of reaction she was now, while rubbing her fingers on her scalp trying to wake fully until her eyes widen in shock and blushed an intense shade of red as she remembered her dream

(Dream sequence)

_The scene was a flowery meadow filled with lovely flowers and such, the sun was starting to set its light showering over the clearing as it set on a young couple _

_Jake was set on top of Sam running his hands all over her body, kissing her with a great amount of hunger and desire, he started trailing his lips lower from her lips to her jaw line and nipped her earlobe possessively as she started unbuttoning his flannel shirt, she let out a moan as he sucked on the delicate skin of her neck where he felt her pulse and he seemed satisfied by the lovely sound that came from his girl's mouth_

_She started running her hands over his muscular torso…tracing her fingers over his sculpted abs and broad chest, she ran her nails over his biceps to his broad back leaving red marks on its trail, she took her time feeling his muscles and memorizing them, she had to admit she felt darn lucky to have a man with a body full of muscle and no trace of fat at all, she scrapped her nails on his back to his toned stomach_

_Jake groaned at the feeling and unbuttoned her pants, his lips leaving a hot trail as he kissed her chest though seemed disgruntled as her black bra covered up most of her….not happy at all he lifted her and fiddled with the clasp of her bra until it fell loose, now as she felt goose bumps on her upper body she shivered at the feeling of his chapped lips on her breast and gasped when he nipped her there, unbuttoning the buttons of his denim jeans while doing so she felt his groan pressed against her _

_Kissing her neck roughly he slipped off her jeans leaving her in almost nothing except her black lacy panties and trailed his large hand lower until she let out a gasp_

(End of dream sequence)

Sam halted right there at the moment and her face hurt from blushing like crazy, she never in her entire life had such a dream and she didn't know why it came up now, she realized that the dream Jake was rough and dominant and filled with desire to have her as his…..her blush increased when she thought of how Jake may be like that

She pulled her hair in a ponytail and suddenly felt embarrassed of the erotic dream she had, she was just sixteen and even though Jake was three years her senior Sam didn't think of Jake as the needy type but then remembered all those moments he ran his large rough hands over her body and sometimes daring to slip his hands under her shirt curling his fingers over the small hairs on her back

"Stop thinking like that" she hissed and got out of bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water, while stepping down on each step she thought about the dream….she didn't know why but it couldn't escape her mind at all, she never thought of things like that and even though most kids her age started to put this stuff to thought she wouldn't think she was the kind to do it, okay she had to admit it has passed her mind a couple of times while she was with Jake but she felt she wasn't ready for it….was Jake? Surely the guy wouldn't think such thing when he had other things to worry about….but then again;

Sam stopped sipping from her cup of water when a thought popped up '_does he think of that? Does he think of me that way?' _She thought for a moment…he has always been a affectionate boyfriend – dominant as a alpha wolf when it came to other guys showing interest in her – but affectionate and he has kept his hands on her most of the time…..and today's events at the flowery meadow made her think for sure he did think about IT more than once before

But how was she going to act around now? It was a shock and embarrassment when she woke up from that erotic dream…..and if she told Jake? Sam shuddered at the thought of telling him…she would be just too embarrassed to tell him that she had an erotic dream about them

She shook away the feeling and went back upstairs to her room.

o0o

Sam thought she already forgot about the dream she had last night but when Jake came over to see her….her mind was attacked by images of her nearly naked body under his as they were doing it, she thought when she went to bed she would dream something else but her mind went off back to the scene she woke up on…..let's just say her face hurt from blushing as an image of Jake – in all his pride and glory popped in her mind

"Honey are you alright? Your face is red and you look like you just watched a horror scene or something" her Gram said looking concerned touching her forehead as if checking for fever, Sam noticed Her dad and Brynna had the same concerned looks on their faces as well

"Yeah I'm fine, just a…crazy dream I had" Sam said moving her breakfast around with her fork and saw the curios looks on their faces but to her bad luck Brynna seemed more curios

"What was it about?" she asked and at that sudden moment Sam's face was once again covered with a dark blush making them seem more curios as they looked at her waiting for an answer, Sam was trying her best to forget the dream and she seriously didn't want to tell her family about it

"Nothing really, just something very…..very personal" Sam replied sinking in her chair as if wanting to disappear and to tell you the truth she felt like doing just that "I'm going to go do my chores" she said getting up and went outside before they could question her even more.

Sam saw Jake waiting for her by the barn and she couldn't help but try to avoid contact or even look at him, she felt like she evaded him personally…..even if it was just a dream but it felt like she really did see him….nude

"Hey Brat" Jake greeted her with a smile on his face happy to see her and then noticed the intense blush on her face when he kissed her cheek "what's wrong?" he asked looking curios about her sudden blush on her face

Sam ran her fingers through her hair and looked nervous "nothing" she replied but she kept looking at anything besides Jake she felt if she looked at him she would see him nude or something, Jake seemed to notice this as well because he put both of his large hands on her face to make her look at him

"Are you sure your okay?" he said looking at her and noticed her blush grow intense as she nodded her head fast

Sam removed his hands from her face and looked at him with a assuring look "I'm fine, I got to do chores" she said and walked toward the barn only looking back once "I'll see you later" she said and continued walking leaving a very confused Jake Ely behind.

o0o

Jake sat on an arm chair in the living room of his house looking serious and deep in thought….he was getting quite irritated by his girlfriend that refused to tell him what was going on and seemed to try to avoid him

It's been three days and everything was the same, Jake kept wondering what was going on with his girlfriend but whenever he asked her face would always heat up by a blush that appeared on her face and she would always tell him nothing was wrong, and he was getting quite frustrated that she kept refusing to make eye contact with him

He could always read her like a book but these days with the blushing and the lack of eye contact it was hard to figure her out….that got him even more frustrated than ever, he didn't know what was going on with her…but he was not going to stop until he knew what was going on.

Sam was in her room doing homework they left for vacation…..she didn't like it one bit – summer was for fun…not homework! – as she was on the verge of finishing her last algebra problem a knock on her bedroom door made her look up,

Jake was leaning against the door with his arms crossed looking quite dark and menacing and his eyes read that he wanted the whole truth from her…..he looked scary…being in the shade like that it made him look mysterious "what's up?" Sam said looking at her boyfriend who still stared at her with the same look a coyote would give his prey

"You tell me" he said and Sam noticed his voice was gruff…too gruff, like the way he would speak to a guy who once got to friendly with her or whenever he was upset

"Nothing much, just doing this stupid algebra" she said but she didn't notice she absently closed her math notebook what she did notice was how serious he looked and the way he looked at her made her suddenly remind her of the dream she had cause that's the same look Jake in the dream had "is something wrong?" she didn't notice her voice was shaky and unsteady as he walked toward her

"I've been noticing something hon, you are always blushing lately and you don't seem to want to make eye contact with me" Jake said voice still gruff but she noticed a look of confusion in his eyes, whatever it was he saw her notice and he changed his gaze "and yet, you tell me nothing is wrong….I don't quite believe you" he continued and she didn't even notice when she began backing for the door because now….her back was against the door and Jake was in front of her with his hands on the door besides both sides of Sam's face leaving her between the door…..and her boyfriend who seemed quite ticked off and frustrated

"Jake?" Sam said feeling a little warm as she was cornered by her boyfriend and couldn't find a way to escape and even worse she felt aroused by the way Jake was at the moment "it's nothing, really" she insisted but knew very well that Jake wasn't convinced

Jake seemed to know how she was acting cause his face was inches close to hers "why can't you just tell me Sam? What is it that you don't want to tell me?" Jake asked and noticed once again that her cheeks were covered with a blush '_What's with the blushing these days'_ he thought,

She slipped under his arm but he was still getting frustrated with how she wouldn't tell him, he stalked toward her until the back of her knees made her fall back on her bed, Jake crawled on top of her making sure he wouldn't crush her small frame and make sure she wouldn't escape

Sam ran her fingers through her hair and looked at him "it's embarrassing" she said looking at him with a pleading look telling him to let it go but the look he send back told her he won't stop until he knew what was bothering her "i…..had a dream a - about you…and – and me….doing it" she stuttered and looked down when she finished blushing not even thinking to even look at her boyfriend's reaction

Jake froze right there when she said that, did she say what he thought she said? He didn't notice he felt his cheeks warm up with a blush that luckily wasn't visible due to his dark skin. Why was he blushing? He didn't have a reason to...he thought about it more than once….and doing it with her, but he was patient…he wouldn't try anything with her until he knew she was ready for it….but when she told him what has been making her blush and avoid eye contact from….he didn't know what to think

He stood up absently and heaved her to her feet as she stood in front of him now looking up at him innocently though the crimson blush hasn't left her light tan cheeks, he cleared his throat and looked at her for a moment "I got to go…think for a while" he said looking lost and confused in thought that she almost laughed at his expression

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?" she asked her face a little flushed, she wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do….since he would probably think it was an invitation or something '_Please, this is Jake remember?' _she thought and noticed Jake looking at her with a amused look but set a sweet short kiss on her lips as if worried that the way they usually kissed would go much further than planned

"Remind me when we have to talk about this" he said looking at her with a flustered look on his face before getting out of the room. Sam was beyond shocked…were they going to talk about taking the next step in their relationship? She certainly felt it was.

It was going to be an awkward time between them this summer.


	37. Jake gives Ryan advice?

**I am back! And with a new drabble****. This idea has been going on through my mind for a while, okay most of you TPS readers and writers don't really like Ryan – though I don't see why – and some like him….i'm one of those who like Ryan and keep him as Jen's boyfriend like in the series but for those who would like to see him in torture then….here's this drabble,**

**It's not exactly torture but he gets kicked out of his own house so maybe that's enough torture :D**

**Hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"Get out!" was the last thing heard before the front door of the large house was slammed closed in Ryan Slocum´s face, he sagged his shoulders in disbelief….he didn't know what he did wrong…all he said is that his five month pregnant wife should probably eat less…turns out his wife Jen took that as an insult that he was calling her fat and kicked him out

Now here he is wondering around the ranch wondering what to do next '_she might not let me in all night'_ he thought to himself running his fingers through his longish coffee brown hair and walked straight toward his car, his parent in –law certainly wouldn't be a good choice to stay with for the night….'_got it!' _He thought snapping his fingers and got in his car and drove off to the New Hope ranch

Obviously Sam would probably let him stay over for the night, she is his friend right? Although she didn't really trust him in the past she sure trust him now….even though it was quite loud at her house for the amount of kids she and her husband Jake Ely had but it would be better than anything else, he wasn't sure of what Jake would say….the guy certainly wasn't mean or challenging like he used to be but he definitely wasn't nice to him either….he was sure Sam would handle him.

When Ryan knocked on the front door of the house of Sam he was hoping she would answer the door holding her month old baby Emmet and smiling at him but he found, instead it was Brandon or Aaron who answered the door "Hi uncle Ryan, what are you doing here?" by the well spoken sentence he knew it was Brandon

"Can I speak with your mother Brandon?" Ryan asked the little toddler, they toddler looked certainly indignant but let it go

"Mommy is getting Zac ready for bed, I'll call daddy" he said and turned around and yelled out "Daddy! Uncle Ryan is here!" he yelled and emediantly crying started, at first Ryan thought the kid was Brandon for his way of speaking well but then he considered if it were Aaron who was always loud and noisy….he had to learn to tell the difference between those two

Jake came walking up to the two with a rather scolding look on his face as he stared at his son "we tell you not to yell in the house Aaron and yet you still do it, go to bed" Jake said patting Aaron's head as he passed by going back to his room, Jake looked at Ryan for a moment as if he were analyzing him but Ryan was certain that Jake wasn't pleased by the sudden visit "what did you do now?" he asked before opening the door wider

Ryan was shocked, he heard Sam say that Jake could read her like a book…he didn't expect that the guy could do it on anyone else; he sat on the couch in the living room "I kind of told Jen she should eat less…I think she put to thought I was calling her fat" Ryan said scratching his head smiling sheepishly at Jake who sat on his arm chair next to the fire place, Jake looked at Ryan like he was the most biggest idiot to face the planet…he suddenly burst out laughing thinking of the big mistake Ryan just made

"Well you certainly are the biggest idiot I ever met" Jake said wiping tears away from laughing so hard and shook his head at the confused soon to be father on the couch "what were you thinking anyway?" he asked clearing his throat from any signs of humor or that he was recently laughing

"Nothing, I just thought I wouldn't be a good idea for her to eat a lot….." Ryan replied but by the unimpressed look on Jake's face he knew he clearly made a mistake on doing such "I shouldn't have said that huh?" he said

"Darn right you shouldn't have" Jake said looking serious, he had his fair share of those crazy mood swings and it wasn't like he was making sure it didn't want that to happen to Ryan…the guy was stupid enough not to think of the wave of emotions that would come "it's never the best idea to tell a pregnant woman that she should eat less, trust me I been there" he said shuddering all of the sudden as if remembering the first time it happened

(Flashback)

_Jake and Sam were sitting on a couch in the living room of their house watching a movie, enjoying the peace while the Brandon, Aaron and Zac were asleep; Sam was curled up at the end of the couch eating ice cream while Jake was on his arm chair drinking a bottle of water_

_Sam being six months pregnant was starting to show and she seemed more comfortable with a lot of her personal space instead of curled close to her husband….of course Jake didn't mind, he made sure he didn't do anything to make her uncomfortable or upset….but let's just say tonight he seemed to forget his word_

_He looked at Sam as she ate and watched the movie; he was quite clueless when it came to pregnancies diets….when she was expecting the twins she was only eighteen and still lived with her parents, he didn't know how much she ate but he was sure it was a lot since she was feeding three at the time….Zac wasn't any different, Sam's diet didn't change much when she was expecting him…as far as Jake knew Zac turned out a bit bigger than his older brothers_

_Sam noticed the stares she was getting from her husband because she stopped eating and looked at him with an arched eyebrow "what?" She asked still holding a spoon filled with chocolate ice cream_

"_How much are you supposed to eat?" Jake asked looking at her with a curios look on his face_

_By the look on Sam's face she didn't seem pleased by the question "excuse me?" she asked starting to feel a little ticked off feeling like he was questioning her weight or who knows what_

_He certainly wasn't getting the clue that his wife was on the verge of yelling at him because he continued "I mean how much are you supposed to eat when you're expecting only one baby? Is there a specific amount on how much you're supposed to eat? Do you think you're eating too much?" in these kinds of situations…Jake certainly WAS clueless by the fact his wife is NOW ticked off_

"_Are you calling me fat?" Sam asked not looking the slightest chance pleased at all…Jake certainly knew not to mess with a pregnant woman, he made sure he was careful with what he said around his wife because when you seem to say something the least offensive…well let's just say she can see the total opposite of the term_

"_No" he said but the look on her face told him she wasn't convinced._

(End of Flashback)

Jake shuddered at the thought, that was a few months ago and he ended up sleeping in the barn; he looked at Ryan who seemed to be wondering what to do in the current situation "just keep your big mouth shut and you will live" and with that he left.

Sam came in the room with a blanket and pillow and close behind was Brandon drinking warm milk from a sippy cup, she placed the stuff next to Ryan and gave him a look that wasn't pleased "do what Jake tells you Ryan, trust me he has experience" she said and turned around picking up her son and left the room, but by the look on her face Ryan knew Jen called and told her what happened.

* * *

**Tada! see? the guy was actually stupid enough to do something like that, Jake certainly wasn't impressed...hes been through the experience of making his wife mad at him. Hope you liked it because seriously i don't know what else to put to make Ryan look like an idiot in front of someone :D**

**R&R**


	38. First date

**Hello i am back! :D sorry for the long time waiting, just expecting more reviews on my last drabble is all ****. Christmas is coming soon and I'm pretty darn sure some people would be busy, I'm maybe one of them….but I assure you when paying back owed work I will be updating major time…..when some ideas come up ****; anyway back to the major point**

**This idea acured when I was watching "Kim Possible 'Emotion Sickness'"…..what came up was when Ron came by to pick up Kim for their 'date', so the idea would be of Jake and Sam's first date…normally some things don't surprise Jake but seeing Sam all dressed up...eh along with hormones I think it could happen :D**

**Sam's attire is the same as Kim Possible's in the episode 'Emotion Sickness' and a few lines I got from the same episode as well **

**Hope you enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Jake Ely parked his blue pickup truck on the ranch yard of River Bend, he turned off the engine and sat there for a moment trying to calm himself; he was wearing a nice dark navy blue button up shirt, a pair of nice jeans and combat boots and his hair was slightly sleek and wet from a recent shower, his appearance was good looking but the look on his face showed he was actually nervous

He was a nervous wreck, why? Simple, he was here to pick up Sam for their – and as much it was hard for him to believe – first date….he was nervous and giddy at the same time _come on Ely, its Sam were talking about….you can act normal around her….sure it will be different because it's a DATE with your NOW girlfriend instead of best friend so that would make the difference, okay Ely like I said chill and get in there _he thought to himself;

Taking a deep breath Jake got out of the truck and strode toward the ranch house, before knocking the door he straightened up his shirt checking his clothes, ran his fingers through his longish black hair fixing it and checked the smell of his breath _what are you doing? _He thought with a look of disbelief that he was actually checking his appearance

He shook away the thought for later and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, moments later the worst of what he expected answered the door: Wyatt, Jake can practically sense the unpleasant mood the older man was in to see him…..they sure had one heck of a talk when Jake asked Wyatt if he can take Sam out on a date

Even though feeling the protective urge over his daughter when Jake showed up….he didn't let it show "Jake, come in, Sam's just getting ready…and I needed to talk to you" Wyatt said putting a fake smile as Jake walked through

They settled in the kitchen and as soon as the fake smile on Wyatt's face appeared it was replaced but a dark serious look that meant no good news "remember what we talked about?" he asked sounding serious and Jake looked just as serious

"Yes sir" Jake replied putting his hands behind his back so Wyatt wouldn't see that they were actually shaking

"Good, I expect you to bring Sam home by nine" Wyatt continued crossing his arms over his chest and his look darken "and I expect you to treat her right Jacob, if I hear from her that you did the slightest thing to bother her or upset her you'll be facing great problems" he added and looked satisfied when Jake nodded his head listening to his rules, its not like he didn't trust Jake…but like every father he would be a menace toward his daughter's first boyfriend

They heard Brynna's voice call to Sam upstairs "Sam, Jakes here" she said and turned to them as they walked in the living room "Hi Jake, she'll be ready in a sec" Brynna said giving Jake a welcoming smile as she held a sleeping Cody as he nodded in response and she leaned forward "hope he didn't give you a hard time" she whispered to Jake gesturing to Wyatt who rolled his brown eyes at the comment

"Hey Jake" Sam's voice made Jake look toward the stair case and he was emediantly breath taken….and was sure as hell his jaw dropped open at the sight of Sam, she was wearing a short black dress that reached a decent height over her knees, along with two red bracelets on each wrist and matching earrings, and to finish it off she had red heels on "I thought I'd like dressing up, you don't mind do you?" she added and Jake was sure he heard a hint of seduction in her voice

Of course he was so awe struck he didn't answer but didn't notice his mouth was agape until Wyatt saw the look on his face and shut closed his mouth for him and at that moment he answered "No no….not at all" he said feeling once again nervous as she grabbed his arm and lead him to the door

"Have fun" Brynna said waving bye to the young couple with a huge smile on her face

"Oh and Jake remember to bring Sam home by nine" Wyatt said seriously as he saw Jake give a thumbs up in agreement.

When they got in a truck Jake drove off toward Darton, Sam noticed the blush on his face and smirked knowing he was kind of embarrassed by the way he reacted "so where are we going?" Sam asked trying to lighten up the awkward silence and saw Jake take a deep breath as if calming his nervousness and looked at her with a smirk

"Thought we go to Clara's for dinner" he replied and turned his gaze back on the road, Sam smoothed down the skirt of her dress checking for any wrinkles and heard Jake gulp and she smirked seemingly aware of Jake's liking of her outfit but seemed surprised since she has never seen Jake like this

"Do you like my outfit?" Sam asked smirking as she noticed his grip on the steering wheel tighten making his knuckles white

Jake cleared his throat and looked her up and down before looking back at the road blushing "you look….lovely" he replied voice somewhat - to her surprise - squeaky "never seen you dressed up like that so don't blame me" he added smiling as she let out a giggle

"I'm starting to see a whole different side of you Jake" she said smiling as he parked the truck by Clara's diner, Jake walked up to her opening the door for her helping her out impressing Sam a bit that he would act like a gentleman

"I hope that's a good thing" Jake said looking at Sam as she fixed her dress

"Don't worry, it's a good thing" she said smiling as she walked passed Jake toward the restaurant, Jake watched her walk away and his gaze watched her as she walked away _what are you doing?_ He thought and snapped out of it when she turned and looked back at him "coming?" she asked with an arched eyebrow wondering why he wasn't following

Jake cleared his throat "yeah" he said and walked up to her grabbing her hand and opened the door letting her get in first; they sat at a nearby table ignoring the surprised looks on other people's faces…..the two probably figured they were going to be the news of the time but they didn't seem to care

Sam looked around her for a moment until looking back at Jake "do you think they're going to gossip about us?" she asked slightly lowering her voice leaning on Jake's shoulder barely even noticing how close they were

"Why would they? It's not like they know what happened, they don't know that we kissed or anything" he replied tilting his head a little whispering in her ear making her shiver a bit it almost made him smirk

"True, but what would people assume when they see two teenagers dressed nicely, holding hands, sitting close to one another and whispering to each other of what they could assume could be sweet lovey dovey words?" Sam said smirking as Jake started looking thoughtful for a second and then moments later defeated

"Okay point taken" Jake said and put his arm around her shoulder almost surprising her and saw him smirking "what? Can't wrap my arm around my girlfriend's shoulder or what?" he asked trying to sound offended but he had a smirk on his dark handsome face…..it surprised her that he would actually do such an action, especially in public but she smiled at him

"Not saying you can't, your just surprising me more and more with these actions you normally wouldn't do in public" Sam replied looking at him with an arched eyebrow as if expecting a explanation for these sudden actions

Before Jake could say something a waitress walked up to them smiling at how cute of a couple she thought they were "can I take your orders?" she asked with the perky smile still on her light tan face

"A cheese hamburger for him and a chicken salad for me please" Sam replied putting her hands on her lap as she rested her head on Jake's broad shoulder, the waitress wrote down the orders on her small notepad and looked at them smiling

"Anything to drink?" she asked holding her pen to her notepad waiting for their answer

"Water would be fine" Jake said looking at the waitress and then at Sam putting a small smile on his face _god I feel so lucky_ he thought to himself blushing at the knowing look on the waitress´s face

"Your orders would be right up" she said and walked off but Jake swore he heard the waitress say something like "they make such a adorable couple" but he dismissed it and looked down at Sam who was looking up at him with big brown eyes and he smiled at her kissing her forehead

"Im surprised you aren't cold in that black dress" Jake said pinching the fabric of her left short sleeve and looked at her

"I've suffered worse, and I have leggings on" Sam replied and to prove her point she crossed her leg over the other showing transparent leggings covering her legs "I'm kind of surprised I hardly feel the cold with these things on" she added and to his surprise she had a slight blush on her face, he let out a low chuckle

"You didn't have to dress up all nice for our date" Jake said looking at her with a smirk on his dark face as she rolled her eyes

"This is my first date I ever had Ely, I was….so excited I actually wanted to look nice for the moment" she said smiling at him as he looked at the small menu placed on the table and looked at her with an arched eyebrow and a sly smirk on his face

"Not that I don't regret how your dressed, you look beautiful" Jake said his smirk turning into a warm smile seeing her blush.

They spent a great deal talking as the ate, they talked about what they would do with their recent relationship when he would go to college, friends, the horses in which Sam was wondering if the Phantom and his herd were alright….Jake assured her that they would be fine; when they were finished with their meals Jake paid the check and walked her to the truck opening the door for her on the way

When they reached the house Jake checked his watch much to Sam's curiosity "hope your dad doesn' get mad that I bringed you home a few minutes later than he expected" he said looking somewhat worried that Sam actually let out a giggle

"I'm pretty sure Brynna would handle him…..but just to make sure I suggest you don' come in the house" she said and laughed lightly at the mortified look on his face, she stopped laughing and smiled warmly at him "I had a good time" Sam said smiling up at him as he smiled back and tilted his head a bit

"I did too" he said in a low voice before placing his lips lightly against hers putting his hand on her neck thumb rubbing against her ears lightly, she placed her hands on his broad chest enjoying the moment between them

When they separated from the kiss Sam looked dazzled with her eyelids half closed and a small smile on her face "I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" he said smiling down at her as she nodded, he gave her a peck on the cheek before heading toward his truck looking back once

Sam had her hands on her chest smiling like the happiest idiot to face the planet and turned toward the house feeling all giddy and happy inside hardly believing that she had her very first date with Jake Ely.

* * *

**Okay there you go, kind of OOC there I think…I'm not sure but I'll try to at least explain myself about Jake's odd behavior, **

**Even though Jake is the big tough silent cowboy we all know and love….he is like every normal teenage guy…hormonal is the term, now that he admitted his true feelings to Sam he can actually at least show her a different side of him….the side where he is actually attracted to her, and come on hes a guy…..sure not like the average guy who go on ogling over girls….but have you ever once seen a guy not react to how hot or pretty his girl is dressed up? Pretty much explains Jakey here…..though I have to admit his reaction is kind of hard to believe but I find those kind of reactions funny…I couldn't help it :D**

**Anyway I hope you liked it :D**

**R&R**


	39. Merry Christmas

**Happy holiday fellow TPS readers, sorry for not updating in a while….little idea problems is all****; anyway here's a little something for the holiday….Christmas cheer and….a bit to much fluff :D**

**Hope you enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Sam rode a three year old Tempest through the woods heading to her and Jake's secret meadow; she was satisfied and happy to see her mare responding well to the reins and even though the mare had reacted a few times on their way here…most of the time she would just be curios of her new surroundings, Sam pulled the collar of her jacket closer to her chin shivering slightly at the winter cold

She smiled at the sight of the familiar large open clearing of the meadows she and her boyfriend Jake spend their alone time in, the place certainly looked far more different than it did on spring and summer, instead of covered in beautiful flowers and trees and stones the place was covered in frost and snow making it look like a winter wonderland; Sam got off of Tempest and ground tied her hoping that the young mare wouldn't run off or anything

She walked around the meadow kicking the snow as she went and breathed out cold winter air watching as fog formed out of her mouth, she shivered at the cold as she rubbed her hands over her arms looking around the clearing before sitting down on the cold ground covered in fluffy white snow

Out of sudden childish impulse she plopped down on her back giggling as she starting to make a snow man all the while Tempest watching with curiosity over her master's sudden behavior, as Sam was busy making a snow angel she didn't notice the tall black mare halt beside the younger graying mare and the tall muscular figure eyeing her with a smirk on his dark face as he made his way toward her "and here I thought this place was for both of us to spend time _together_" he said chuckling as she suddenly sat up looking at him with a surprised look

Sam smiled as she recognized the tall figure as her boyfriend Jake, standing up she walked toward him only stopping in front of him with a smile on her face as she looked up at him "I thought you said you weren't coming home until Monday" she said looking up at Jake as he brushed off the snow from her hair and brushed a strand from her face while doing so

Jake looked at her for a moment before chuckling as he shook his head "imagine what college students do to get into Christmas break early" he said caressing her cheek with his gloved hand and tilted his head to whisper in her ear "and it wouldn't hurt if I add that I was longing to see my girl again" he continued as a blush appeared on her cheek when his warm breath grazed her ear

"You actually mean that or are you just saying?" Sam asked with an arched eyebrow and a smirk on her light tan face looking at her boyfriend as he pulled her in his arms making her sigh contently as she welcomed the warmth of his muscular body

"I'm serious, you should've seen the way the goofs I call friends were acting as they demanded early release" Jake said chuckling as if remembering everything all over again "but why would I care? I'm here now holding my girlfriend and that's all I need" he said giving her a peck on the cheek trailing them lower to her jaw a nipped her earlobe making her giggle, Sam wasn't used to Jake being like this….making her feel all giddy inside, after what happened on summer they were a bit awkward toward one another….eventually the two were back to normal…but Sam definitely noticed a nice difference in her boyfriend

Sam put her hands on the nape of his neck and placed her lips on his making him tighten his grip on her as he pulled her body to his; she always thought it was her that was overcome with the passion in their kiss but as the way Jake reacted….she was pretty sure it was him that was more overwhelmed; he flicked his tongue at her bottom lip begging for access which she granted opening her mouth just the slightest, she didn't notice she was pressed against a tree until she felt the bark scrap against her jacket

When they both separated from the kiss they were both breathless "someone sure missed me" Sam said rather breathless giggling as she was with a blush on her face as she smoothed down wrinkles on his black t shirt

Jake smirked and leaned down placing kisses on her forehead, her nose, her cheek and then gave her a small peck on the lips "I got your Christmas present" he said his voice husky and low as he tilted his head to look at her and smirked to see the excited glint in her eyes "I think you'll like it" he added and stepped back heading toward his black mare and pulled out a small box from one of his saddle bags; walking back towards her he held out the small velvet box the what she saw was only adorned with a red bow "its not much really" he said rubbing the back of his neck

When she opened it she gasped at what she saw: a necklace lay inside the box, light blue and purple jewels hanged from it and in the center a small wooden horse galloping hanged at the end of it; Sam looked up at Jake with a loving smile on her face "thank you Jake, its beautiful" she said looking at Jake who was giving her a loving smile and she was sure enough that she saw a faint blush on his dark skin

Jake was glad that she liked her Christmas present "I'm glad you like it, i...made it myself" he said rubbing that back of his neck but smiling all the while

"I love it" Sam said admiring the necklace and looked back at Jake "can you help me put it on?" she asked handing him the necklace as soon as he nodded his head in response; she turned her back at him pulling her long auburn hair over her shoulder as he placed the necklace around her neck, once clipping it she touched the small wooden horse and smiled when she felt Jake wrap his strong arms around her waist pulling her to him "thank you Jake" she said turning her head to look at her boyfriend and then put a worried look "but I didn't get anything for you" she said turning around to face Jake

"No need to worry about that" he said brushing aside a strand of hair from her face and traced his finger over the necklace chain making her shiver "if I want something from you…it might as well be this" he whispered and tilted his head and pressed his lips over hers placing his hands on the nape of her neck, she slipped her hands over his broad chest gripping his shirt getting lost and dazed in the kiss. He pressed his tongue at her lips begging for entrance that she gladly granted parting her lips letting him slip his tongue in her mouth, for a moment she thought Jake lost it when he heard her let out a small moan for he placed his hands on her waist and emediantly lightly tightened his grip

The kiss turns more passionate then before and the couple ignores the need to separate for the lack of oxygen, second's later Jake starts making breathless groaning sounds as Sam starts gasping gripping his shirt tighter; not able to take it any longer Jake tightens his fist around her jacket and yanks it separating them from the passionate kiss they just shared, they stand there for a moment trying to regain their breaths. Jake looks down at Sam smirking as her face is flushed and her breathing is ragged and looks just about to faint in seconds, looking up at him she gave him a weak smile "Merry Christmas Jake"

Brushing a strand of hair from her face he kisses her forehead and gave her a loving smile "Merry Christmas Sam" he said wrapping his muscular arms around her small frame as she gripped his shirt resting her head on against his broad chest.

* * *

**There you go guys, my Christmas drabbles…Sam absolutely adored her gift ****from her loving boyfriend Jake….and Jake? Well obviously he enjoyed his gift ;)**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Merry Christmas every one! **


	40. AU

**Hey readers ****sorry for the delay of update….was expecting more reviews on my last drabble is all****; this is just a stupid crazy idea that popped into my head…a bit smutty and rated M I might say, just came up with a AU idea and it won't leave my head; anyway this drabble is rated M though I swore to god I wouldn't write one any more….but I end with this being my third rated M chapter ****….anyway hope you like my AU drabble**

**Warning: Contains rated M content, not appropriate for readers underage or strict Christians**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Fumbling with the keys Jake Ely opened the door to his and his girlfriend's apartment feeling completely exhausted and moody finally coming back from his fifth day of working as a police, once entering the small apartment he saw no sign of his girl Sam Forster so he figured she was already in bed since it was already eleven o clock pm, running his hands over his dark face he closed the door behind him and took off his jacket hanging it on the coat rack that was standing next to him, he walked toward the couch and plopped on it kicking off his shoes and resting his head back and let out a sigh

He and Sam had been living together for almost about a year now, it took Sam a lot of convincing to make her dad let her move in with Jake…and Wyatt was unsure of the idea of his nineteen year old daughter living with her twenty two year old boyfriend but in the end she managed to convince him; Jake didn't hear the sound of light footsteps and put it aside thinking it was her cat stalking around the place but the sound of a seductive voice sure caught his attention "hey baby, I missed you" and as he turned his head to look toward the place he heard the voice his throat went dry at the sight before him

Sam was leaning against the entrance leading to their room with a small seductive smile on her light tan face and her light brown eyes sparkling, her long auburn hair was slightly messy as some strands of her long hair fell in front of her face and to him it only made her look even more sexier but what made Jake gulp was what she was wearing…a red nightgown hugged her slim body perfectly and reached up to her mid thigh and the way her hip was tilted made the small dress slightly reveal the lace of black panties making him groan and suddenly felt his denim jeans tighten a bit at the sight, she walked toward him with the same little smile on her face and sat on his lap straddling his waist completely obvious to the growing bulge in the man's pants, she kissed him on the cheek slowly trailing them to his strong jaw "missed ya too hon" he said with a rather gruff voice placing his large dark hands on her slim waist enjoying the feeling of the kisses she was placing on him and the way she ran her fingers through his short black messy hair

Sam pressed her petite body against his large muscular one making him groan as she smiled at the reaction "I was thinking about you too you know" she whispered in his ear and nipped his earlobe making him shiver as he caressed her thigh trailing his hand up lifting the nightgown in the process of doing this, she started unbuttoning his shirt as he massaged her thighs and one hand caressed her bum "you've been gone to long to handle" she said in a low seductive voice and moaned as his thumb massaged her inner thigh

Jake sucked the delicate flesh of her neck and smirked "if I were to come back to find you like this every day, I think I should come back late more often" he said in a gruff husky voice and chuckled as he saw her lips form a pout "but no…I wouldn't, drives me insane to be away from you to long" he added placing hot kisses from her shoulder to the nape of her slender neck and placed a hungry kiss on her lips shoving his tongue in her mouth, her slender fingers unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt in quick pace and stopped half way to caress his muscular broad chest and brushing the small chest hairs that her fingers came across, he tightened his grip on her bum making her squeal against his lips

He separated them from the kiss and started attacking her neck with passionate hunger making her moan out loud; the moment he heard her moan he was filled with animalistic hunger and the need to take her as the sound of her moans reached his ears, her hands went to his broad shoulders massaging them lightly making him groan and trailed her small hands to his stomach tracing her fingers around the sharp edges of his sculpted abs, his dark hand on her thigh trailed upward to the swollen flesh of her breast and groped it making her moan as he started massaging her chest

Her hands went to the button of his jeans and was about to undo them if it weren't for Jake stood up holding her as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their room, once inside he placed her on the large bed gently but what he planned on doing to her was going to be far from gentle as his mind was clouded with lust and hungry need, his hand trailed on the soft skin of her inner thigh while he trailed hot kisses from her neck down to her chest….his thumb came across her panty covered flesh and felt that it was…quite moist to say the least evidence of her arousal

Moving his hand away from the certain area he took off her red skimpy nightgown and started placing kisses on her chest, Sam unbuttoned his jeans and he stopped at what he was doing to take them off before going back to what he was doing as he nipped a perked nipple before taking it in his mouth making her moan….she saw that evidence of his arousal by the fact his erect member tented his navy boxers, he started sucking and nipping one of her nipples harshly as his hand massaged her other breast brushing his thumb across the harden erect nipple of the opposite breast making her moan loudly, she brushed her hand across his member making Jake let out a groan that to her nearly sounded like a growl and continued teasing him to the point

Not exactly agreeing with the feathery teasing touch of her fingers that was making his erection harden to near needy pain he lowered his hand to her panties, hooking his middle and index fingers to the edge of her panties he pulled them down and brushed the pad of his thumb across the soft exposed flesh making her breath hitch making him smirk; placing his lips on hers and kissing her with passionate hunger he traced his fingers over the swollen flesh teasing her the way she did to him making her squirm underneath him

His fingers were driving her insane and she was getting inpatient of the foreplay, she pressed the lower part of her body against his making him groan and then let out a husky chuckle "and when you said I was the impatient needy one" Jake said with a smirk on his dark handsome face showing his white teeth, her face heated up with a blush and she felt hot but Jake didn't seem to notice for he was busy taking off his boxers to reveal his erect blood engorged penis only making her feel a spark of excitement, Jake placed himself between her legs and reached out to the nightstand next to their bed and opened the drawer to pull out a condom; it wasn't the first time they done this and they knew they had to be responsible of the situation, the first time they did it he was almost eighteen and about to leave for college…so this wasn't new to them; once slipping on the condom Jake teasingly brushed the tip of his erection against her warm entrance making her squirm and glare at him only to make him smirk at her reaction, catching her by surprise with a swift hard thrust he entered her making her moan loudly and him groan at the feeling

With a pleased grunt, Jake began to move his hips in a steady rhythm as he lowered his mouth to suck on her right nipple while he squeezed and massaged her other breast with his hand. Sam tangled her fingers through his hair as she brought his face closer to her chest while she wrapped her legs around his hips to keep him in place as he pumped into her. Their ragged breathing and the sounds of skin slapping against skin resounded around the room as well as the sound of Sam's soft moans and Jake's loud groans

Sam thrashed beneath Jake's muscular body as the tightening in her lower belly came back full force and she began to claw at his back while she called for him to end her torment and bring her to her blissful release. Jake growled loudly at her words and the way her nails scratched his back and he quickened his pace, his hard length ramming into her fiercely. He could feel his own release on its way so he grasped his moaning girlfriend's legs and threw them over his shoulders as he began to pound into her hot core almost brutally while Sam held on to him as her life depended on him as he moved faster

Jake slammed his lips onto hers and they began to devour each other with passionate kisses as their hips met with urgency, causing their large bed to rattle and squeak at their persistent movements as they sought to please each other as well as find their own pleasure.

Sam broke away from the kiss and moved her head to the crook of his neck when she finally spiraled into ecstasy and she screamed her boyfriend's name as waves and waves of pleasure coursed through her body while she held onto Jake for dear life as he continued to pound into her. When the walls of her warm wet entrance tightened around his engorged member and she began to convulse in ecstasy beneath him, Jake stiffened as an electrifying tingling feeling ran down his spine and with a loud growl his hot seed shot forth to coat her insides.

Jake dropped his head onto the crook of her slender neck trying to make sure not to crush her petite fragile body with his large one finding it difficult as they both tried to regain their breaths, pulling out of her he lifted his head Jake looked at Sam to see her eyes closed and her light tan face was heated up and red from a crimson blush that went to covering her cheeks to her elegant slender neck to her chest that was heaving as she tried to regain her breath

Laying down next to her, Jake wrapped a muscular arm around her petite body pulling her to him and placed a tender kiss on her forehead as she lay her head on his broad chest and closed her eyes and fell asleep, Jake looked at her as he held her close to him and smiled lovingly pulling the covers that managed to fall off the bed and draped them over him and the sleeping girl as he followed her example and fell asleep.

Morning sunlight peeped through the curtains as Sam opened her eyes to see Jake looking at her with a small smile on his dark handsome face with his muscular arm wrapped around her, she felt sore and sleepy from last night activity but couldn't help smiling at her boyfriend "have I ever told you that you look adorable when you sleep?" he asked smiling all the time making her smile back and cuddle closer to his warm body

"And you're a creep to be watching me as I sleep" Sam said smiling and felt the vibration of his broad chest as he let out a chuckle, Jake placed a kiss on her forehead, her nose, her cheek and then placed a chaste sweet kiss on her lips

"Creep or not you still love me" he said sounding quite sure of him making her smile, she sat up covering herself with the blanket and gave him a sweet smile as he placed a large warm hand on her waist "you do love do ya?" he asked but a smile was still plastered on his face as he knew what her answer would be

She rolled her eyes and lay on top of him with a small smile on her face "yes I love you silly" she replied kissing his nose and saw his smile grown broader as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her underneath him making her squeal in surprise

"That's all I need to know" he said and placed his lips on hers as they started kissing passionately until her cat walked in and jumped on his owners boyfriend's back and stretched out his claws making contact with Jake's back "hey!" was all that was heard and Sam laughing in the small apartment.


	41. What if Dark Sunshine

**Hello TPS readers, came up with a new drabble and I hope I get good opinions about this baby though I know you readers out there are really busy with school and stuff; as far as I seen I have only seen like two 'What if' stories in the category and it made me want to write one myself, and I chose TPS book #3 "Dark Sunshine" really I kind of thought it was a short confrontation with Flick and Jake pretty much didn't react, hes protective of Sam he should've at least punched the guy in my opinion**

**So anyway here is my lovely 'what if' drabble and I hope you guys like it**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**What if "Dark Sunshine" page 218. Paragraph 3**

The scene before Jake made his blood boil up in anger, Flick was standing in front of Sam holding a long sharp blade tracing over her cheek to her neck and her eyes were shut closed tightly as if awaiting the pain the blade would inflict on her, his anger drew stronger by the minute as he quietly walked toward them but he had to restrain himself from strangling the man but every word he heard that came out of Flick's mouth just made Jake want to point the rifle he was holding and shoot the man straight into his heart

"It'll take them a while to find you, all trussed up and bloody like a calf" he said tracing the blade down to the nape of her neck making her shudder as a smirk appeared on Flick's face "but you won't die so soon, I plan on making this slow and painful" he whispered but Jake was able to hear what the man said and it only made him tighten his grip on the Winchester rifle he held

"Don't even think about it Flick" Jake said and Sam opened her eyes to see Jake a few feet away from them trembling with anger and felt relieved wanting to run to him but Flick stood in her way and no doubt thought of moving; Flick stiffened at the sound of Jake's voice, because he'd faced Sam as she retreated uphill and his back was facing a very angry Jake Ely

He turned to see Jake standing few feet from them and saw in the young man's hand he was holding his Winchester rifle "if it's not Jake Ely" he drawled "you know son, that rifle's not loaded" he added and saw Jake smirk

Jake looked at the rifle with a amused look on his face but his dark eyes flared with anger "never thought a man like you would be stupid enough to forget the fact that he had a pack of bullets in his truck" Jake said smirking when he saw Flick put a glare at the mentioning that he got into his truck….and the fact that he called him stupid "but then again, you weren't always the smartest cowboy out there" he added and saw the man ready to lunge at him

Seeing his distraction Sam kicked Flick's ankle when he tried lunging at Jake making him lose balance and ran behind Jake who kicked dirt in the man's face as he tried getting up, once Flick got up and the flying dust cleared he was faced with the snout of the Winchester rifle being held by Jake who had his dark eyes narrowed in anger and a sneer on his dark face, his chest was heaving with anger and Flick saw Sam only a few feet away from Jake "give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off" Jake said in a low dangerously gruff and angry voice

Flick could only think of it as a joke and knew the young man wouldn't dare use the rifle he was holding "you wouldn't have the guts" Flick said smirking only for it to disappear when Jake charged the rifle and pointed it back at him

"Wanna bet?" Jake said his index finger on the trigger and walked a step forward making Flick take a step back, at this Jake put a smirk on his dark face but his face was still twisted with anger over a reason Flick couldn't tell why, Jake's smirk disappeared as he looked back at Sam who was watching the situation "Sam go to the truck" he said keeping his eyes on Flick

Sam obviously wanted to make sure things wouldn't get out of hand "but Jake -" she was cut off when Jake looked back at her with an angry look telling her not to defy him and leave, she turned around and walked down the trail only to hide and watch as the scene went on

Flick wasn't scared of the young man but he saw in one point that Jake wasn't going to let him make a run for it soon enough so he tried speaking to the young man "besides you're just a kid. You wouldn't kill a man and ruin your life" he said thinking he finally convinced Jake until he saw a broad smile appear on Jake's face and arched eyebrow

"It's like you always say Flick, there's no telling what _my kind_ will do" he said in a low voice looking at the horse rustler with a new dangerous spark in his eyes; caught by surprise Jake hit Flick on the head with the wooden part of the rifle like a bat making him fall over and hit the floor, he didn't see Jake walk toward him until he saw the tip of black boots in front of him, Jake kneeled beside Flick grabbing the man's hair and made him look at him "you menaced Sam's life, if you ever put a thought on doing it again….i'll make sure that's the last thing you'll do" he said in a gruff voice and with a nod seeing the man coming to the point of passing out Jake stood up and turned to leave only to throw the rifle over the edge before walking down the trail towards his truck

Turning around to head toward the truck in a rush Sam never once in her life seen Jake that angry and coming to the point of attacking someone, he nearly killed the man hitting him on the head the way he did; she knew he was protective of her but never thought once that he would hurt someone that menaced her life and she had to admit she was a bit scared when he sent her that dangerously angry glare but knew it was only because he grew angry that Flick actually menaced her to a dead point;

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Jake get into the truck until he slammed the door and started the car, he eyes were narrowed and she could practically hear his heavy breathing and his knuckles were white for how strong his grip on the steering wheel was, she lifted her feet up the seat and pulled her knees wrapping her arms around them and looked at Jake, not once has he looked at her and didn't say a word when she put her feet on the car seat "Jake are yo -" she was interrupted when Jake slammed his foot on the brake and gave her a look that told to not even try speaking a word of that subject

He reached under the seat she was sitting on and pulled out a pair of car keys and placed them on her lap and looked ahead and talked with a low gruff voice "if that man ever touches you again I'll…" he stopped for a moment taking deeps breaths and continued "I swear I'll rip his throat out" Jake said and by the looks of it he found it difficult to contain his anger

Sam lifted her hand and was about to place it on his shoulder before stopping "Jake I assure you that I'm -…" she was once again cut off by the angry look he sends her

"You are not fine Sam! That man was holding a blade against your throat, how could you even -" he cut off and started "I thought I was -" he emediantly stopped himself from finishing that sentence, shaking his head once and got out of the truck slamming the door closed behind him, she saw him run his hands over his face and leaned against the door resting his head against the window, Sam never seen Jake like this…not once, yes she knew he was protective of her and made sure nothing happened to her but when he said that cut off sentence her heart stopped and wondered what he was thinking at moment

Slowly getting out of the truck she walked towards Jake to see his eyes were tightly shut and his arms crossed over his broad chest and his breathing was ragged and heavy "you were afraid of losing me? Scared that something might happen to me again?" she said in a low whisper as she cautiously walked toward him

"You know I hate feeling scared Sam, and seeing Flick run that sharp blade down your throat made me think he would really hurt you" he said in a low voice never looking at her once and looked back at the place they had left Flick as if making sure the man wasn't heading their way or anything…seeing no sign of him Jake looked at Sam for a second before looking away not wanting her to see the fear or pain he had in his eyes and spoke "just the thought of you being killed or injured really got to me and I didn't want to bare the thought of you being sent away or if you weren't around anymore" he said closing his eyes shut and set his jaw hard as if trying to stop himself from saying anymore than the necessary

She didn't want Jake to become overly protective of her and she wanted to assure Jake that she was fine, she walked toward him until she stood in front of him "Jake I'm fine really, I'm all in one piece and not hurt its no big de –" she stopped when he opened his eyes and glared at her

"You don't get it do you?" he said in a harsh voice and curled his lip and shook his head "I worry about you every day Sam, I am scared senseless that someday something horrible might happen to you…and seeing that – that – that son of a gun holding that knife against your throat I wanted to shoot him at that moment only thinking the thought that he might actually take away the life of the girl I -" he stopped himself and turned away from her slamming his fist against the hood of his truck and shut his eyes keeping his fist on the roof "forget a said anything" he said rubbing his fingers on his temple as if getting a headache never looking at her once

She couldn't forget that, how could she put aside the fact that he nearly admitted that he was in love with her?…she knew she liked him, really it was a crush but she knew she felt something for him, she just couldn't put her mind to those feelings because he was always busy grating on her nerves or being protective which annoyed her a lot; hands on her chest she walked toward him until she was in front of him to see his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed in frustrated concentration, she shyly placed a hand on his broad chest making him open his eyes and look at her in confusion

Reaching up to her toes she shyly pressed her lips on his and felt his body stiffen for only a long moment and she was about to pull away from the kiss until she felt him relax and kiss her back, she felt his large hand cup her cheek and caress it with his thumb, they separated from the kiss staying where they were with their lips just inches apart lingering the sweet short kiss they just shared, Jake didn't know what to think…his mind was blank and his anger and worry disappeared when he felt her soft lips pressed against his, he wanted to be sure if what she did was to stop him from his angry confusion or because she got the hint of what he was about to say and felt the same; he looked down at her to see her eyes closed with a light small blush on her face and looked content and he smiled by the fact she was leaning against him as if she were breath taken

He nudged her with his nose making her open her eyes and look at him with a tiny timid smile on her face, she bit her bottom lip and looked at him curiously as if expecting him to yell out and ask her what the hell just happened like he did when she tricked Lester but instead of doing that he cautiously placed a sweet kiss on her lips before looking at her with confusion and whispered "what do you mean by this?" he asked looking at her with worry as if not wanting to know what she really thought

She looked at him for a moment before giving his nose a peck making him look at her with an utterly bewildered look making her giggle "don't think you're the only person with a crush on his best friend" she said tracing her fingers on his strong jaw, Jake let out a chuckle and gave her a charming smile she never seen him use

Jake placed his lips against hers giving her a long sweet kiss before separating from her to give her a sly tom cat smile "as much as I want to stay here, we should go back and get Brynna to deal with Flick" he said in a low voice and she thought she saw a flicker of anger flash threw his dark eyes at the mentioning of the horse rustler; opening the door he let Sam get in before getting in the truck with her and drove off feeling happier than ever.

* * *

**And there we go...my what if drabble; poor Jake suffers of agonizing angry confusion...until Sam makes him feel all better. Just hope this drabble is as good as i thought it was...went a little overboard with Jake's feelings but het what can i say? i could get easily carried away sometimes **

**Hope you liked it fello readers**

**R&R **


	42. Claimed Territory

**Hello again readers, school is certainly sucks horrible thing for us ain't it B|; anyway…this is just a little something that popped into my mind, kind of like Teen guys POV when it comes to Sam and the danger the would see when flirting with her **

**Hope you guys like it :)**

**

* * *

**

It was always the same story for every guy that was interested in her, at the first glimpse they get of her in the school hallways the guy would become totally interested…..she was no longer the plain looking freshman every guy at school thought she was, two years of development did serve her well and guys certainly did take notice

The guy would make a plan on how to flirt with her and ask her out but they never made it to that sudden point all because of one problem: she was already claimed territory, they knew who the guy was from the moment they would see him walk up to her….Jake Ely was their first and correct guess, everything Jake did around her showed guys that she was his and no one else's

The way he towered over her and hid her out of guys view… told them she was only for his eyes to see, and the way he claimed her lips with his was not only was it filled with heated passion but told guys that those lips were only his to taste, the loving smiles that he could make appear on her beautiful light tan face…told he was the only guy to make her smile that way and the only one who would ever receive them, his fingers would trace over her slim body lingering the feeling of her soft skin….it said that her body was only his to touch and claim, his fingers running through her long silky auburn hair…told them he would be the only one to touch such soft hair

It was hard to believe that Jake Ely was cleary a different person when around the young girl he would always be able to hold...when he was capable of being a threatening menace towards guys at most, he treated her like she was the most precious creature on the face of the planet...so sweet and gentle always on constant watch for anything that might threaten her life that seemed so valuable to him, in his most moodiest times when he would speak to people with the clear tone of annoyance...he would speak to her with the same calm deep voice he always had though it was always clear she could see right through him, he would always be thinking about her first and what he knows what would make her happy...it was never known he had done that for anyone else

Every guy could see it as clear as glass, they saw what could happen to a guy that disobeyed those silent rules….they didn't try getting to that point, Jake Ely was a territorial guy when it came to his girl and he wasn't afraid to prove it with deadly glares or silent threats sent towards the guy's way

Sam Forster was never to be flirted on because guys would fear that her boyfriend would find out one way or another and he wouldn't be happy… only be overcome with anger….and teach the certain guy what may happen to them when it came to hitting on HIS girl;

So now even through the current days that pass by…the very first glimpse any guy would catch of the lovely Samantha Forster they knew nothing would ever happen, after school they would see her skipping toward one possessive guy and they could see the certain invisible tag that would be on her for years to come: she was claimed territory.

But one certain guy had to learn that rule...the hard way:

A guy with longish blonde hair and Brown eyes walked confidently through the halls of Darton high winking at girls as he made his way through, he wore a pale blue polo shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, he had the confidence to think that he could make any girl fall down to their knees and kiss his shoes – of course that never happened once – as he readjusted his dark sunglasses

He walked over to his locker until a certain auburn haired girl caught his eye, he looked her up and down and thought to himself that he certainly liked what he saw, she wore a long sleeved beige shirt with a green bolo shirt on top along with denim jeans that certainly hugged her slim legs; whistling slightly at the view he pushed himself from his locker and took confident steps toward her

Sam was putting away her math notebook when she saw the guy place his hand by her locker and looked up to see the guy staring at her with smirk on his face "what are you up to, sweet cheeks?" he said and she inwardly groaned in disgust from particularly cause once again a overly confident guy was hitting on her – and the fact whatever colon the guy was wearing made her want to gag

"It's not like you need to know" Sam replied texting a message to her friend Jen and turned when the guy let out an amused chuckle though he didn't see the fact of what the message read.

MEANWHILE WITH JEN KENWORTHY

Jen was in study hall reading a calculus book when she felt the vibration of her cell phone in her pocket, taking out her phone she saw she had a message from Sam and she opened it only for it to read "Jen, bring Jake here….some weird physco is hitting on me" Jen then at the moment walked over to the table Jake was sitting at, being in study hall and everything there weren't any teachers to confront

Without any warning she showed Jake the text message and saw I'm emediantly narrow his dark eyes in anger "Sam has serious issues with guys you know" she said and watched as Jake gathered his stuff and stormed out of the room…Jen can only imagine what the guy might do when he reached his girlfriend and yet she couldn't wait till Sam told him everything

Yet she still felt sorry for her friend who was – constantly these days – was the main target of guys desires every time and Sam was rather lucky to have Jake as a boyfriend.

BACK TO SAM'S MISFORTUNATE SITUATION

The overly confident guy who revealed his name to be Logan was still hitting on her as she pressed her back against her locker trying to get away from the weird creepy guy as best as she can "come on sweet heart, what do you say? Just a trip to the movies and we'll think of other things to do later" he said and it was at that moment she saw perversion in this guys personality traits…it only made her want to coil in disgust

"I don't think so" she whispered and it was then she noticed the sound of pounding stomps of combat boots and they sound of voices whispering to get out of his way….it was then she realized the pounding footsteps belonged to a rather ticked off Jake Ely whose face only twisted in anger when he saw his girlfriend cornered, many of the students around backed away and then knew what was going to happen

Not getting a chance to reply, Logan was yanked away from Sam and was slammed against the locker across from hers….they were lucky that her locker was near the exit and Sam didn't know what her angered boyfriend planned on doing; glaring at the guy with pure anger….Jake held Logan by the collar of his shirt and made him hit his head against the locker behind him "just what exactly did you think you were doing?" Jake spat in a harsh tone that made Logan and pretty much every person in the hall flinch

Gulping loudly and trying to avoid Jake's dark narrowed eyes "I was just hitting on that girl is all, what's the big deal man?" Logan replied and it was then he noticed teens whispering at how a big mistake the guy just pulled

"The big deal is that you were bothering my girl" Jake said tightening his grip on Logan's shirt

"Your girlfriend? She didn't say anything about having a boy-" he was cut off when Jake slammed his head on the locker making Logan shake his head in dizziness and the dark glare Jake had as he stared at him for a moment before looking back at Sam

"This guy bothering you?" he asked in a gruff and it was then if Sam replied in agreement this Logan guy would probably be limping for more than a week, she saw the guy in her boyfriend's clutches shaking his head at her as if telling her to say no and Jake was getting impatient "tell me the truth" he added and she then wasn't sure she should lie to him

"Yes, he was" she replied looking at her boyfriend with a weary look on knowing what was going to happen next

Turning back to a petrified Logan, Jake sneered at him as his fist tightened "you know, I don't like people bothering my girlfriend" he said walking a few steps toward the exit with the guy still lifted from his feet in Jake's clutches "especially guys like you" he added with a dark look in his eyes;

Students outside the school in the parking lot were unprepared when Logan came flying out of the door landing on his back with a loud thump, Jake not long after started punching the guy not giving him a chance to get to his feet as the guy just received hard punches until he could practically feel numb with pain

Getting up, Jake looked down at Logan who was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth and he sneered at him "see if that teaches you a valuable lesson" Jake said with a low gruff voice until he turned to head back to his girlfriend only having students step out of his path.

* * *

**There we go….a little sample of 'solving things with their fist' seriously I think guys have learned a very valuable lesson to see what happens when they hit on Jake Ely's girl **

**P.S. I don't know what to think about the last part...i just realized by review that i did make Jake totally OOC, i guess my mind went of to my imagined character Jake Chavarria...since he is someone with major anger issues and gets into big ugly fights alot...my mind totally went to the wrong Jake i guess :D**


	43. Heat

Sam thought this was the most blazing hot day in her entire life of fifteen years, she woke up sweating like she just ran a one hundred mile marathon….and it was clearly unpleasant at the most in her opinion

Instead of wearing jeans and her favorite gray blue flannel shirt like the usual…she wore a beige tank top and a pair of bleach cut off shorts along with her riding boots…something her father held against for some obvious reason but he was much too dreadfully hot to lift a small pointless argument

Once outside after eating her breakfast she thought she entered an oven – she swore she could cook an egg on the concrete road under this heat – every horse crowded in the cool shadow by the barn and it seemed that they weren't going to move any second…the only horse she did notice that didn't huddle close to the pasture horses was a black mare who clearly looked irritated by the heat as she inched closer to the existing shadows the barn made

Despite the heat Sam smiled knowing for a fact that Jake was the one in the corral training a horse no doubt but then groaned knowing her father would not give a her a chance for her to give Jake a most likely passionate welcome so she just headed straight to the barn trying to ignore all urges to run to the corral and give her boyfriend a loving welcome;

Much to say the least right at the moment she was giving the chickens their feed trying to avoid the blazing heat of the sun hitting her….all she wanted to do was relax in her room out of the freaking heat and take a nap or something….riding was definitely out since she knew Ace wouldn't enjoy the day under the freaking sun as much as she

Much like the black mare, Jake was an irritated – and hot – young man at the moment as he rode the mare in lazy eight circles….he came by sweating bucket loads when he arrived – not literally mind you – and it was obvious that he was eager to get work done and go home and relax in his cool house…with maybe a certain auburn haired girl by his side…but as things went for him, the day seemed to be going quite slowly for him

Wearing a sleeveless red flannel shirt and jeans, pulling down the brim of his black stetson to avoid sun hitting his eyes…. Jake was still unpleasantly hot at the time as he un tacked the sorrel mare and lead her to the pastures….when his dark eyes gazed upon the area where the chicken coop was, it certainly wasn't the chickens his dark lustful eyes were studying but the girl that was throwing chicken feed at them that certainly caught his attention. He couldn't help what came over him as he let the mare loose in the pastures only with his gaze glued on the girl

He couldn't help let his eyes linger on how hot his girlfriend thought she looked – he never thought once that he would actually use that kind of term on her before - he thought to himself, his gaze slowly took in her slender sweat glistening legs and the curve of her back….it was then he realized he was staring at her bum and by that he quickly looked away _get a hold of yourself Ely, enough with the hormonal crazed stuff_ he thought to himself

He saw her walk toward the barn and gave him a flirty smile and a wave making him follow her….she was teasing him and he knew it just by the fact on the way she would look at him or the way she swayed her hips as she walked off…it drove him insane and made him feel a certain wanting for her than he can ever imagine

When he reached the barn he saw Sam brushing Tempest's coat acting completely obvious to the young man who was clearly checking her out, taking in every single detail of his girlfriend's profile was pleasant… he knew Wyatt would have a fit of anger if he ever noticed the longing stares Jake has been giving Sam….but why should he feel wrong about it? She was after all his girl to say the least;

He leaned against the doorway of the barn entrance and watched her as she groomed her horse and smirked when she would once in a while peek behind her shoulder "you certainly are a little tease aren't ya brat?" he said and chuckled as she looked at him with a fake innocent look on her face as she got out of the corral

When she stood in front of him and gave him a look of innocence as she pointed at herself "me?" she asked making him chuckle

Shaking his head he took a step closer to her looking her up and down and smirked "is there any other cute girl around here that was batting her eyelashes at me?" he asked smirking when he noticed a blush appear on her light tan cheeks, he tilted his head till it was at the same eye level as she and smirked as she shivered as hot breath hit her face "you always manage to catch my attention anyways" he whispered in her ear and despite the blazing heat….she enjoyed the feeling

"Do i?" she whispered back looking at him with an arched eyebrow; instead of answering her question, Jake just pressed his lips against hers as he hooked his fingers on the belt loops of her shorts and pulled her body to his….she placed her hands on his biceps and didn't coil in disgust when she felt them sweaty. He flicked his tongue at her lip prying her for entrance making her open her mouth and let out a small moan at the feeling of his tongue teasing hers, the heat was driving both of them into a frenzy as the kiss went on….she slipped her fingers through his black short hair and gripped it lightly making him deepen the kiss

They separated from the kiss completely out of breath and were pretty much sweating a bit, Sam had a goofy smile on her face and let out a high pitched sigh "I'm gonna get a glass of water" she said sounding really out of breath making Jake look at her with amusement and then he smirked seeing her swaying a bit as she walked toward the house and then followed her to make sure her clumsy walk didn't make her fall.

Wyatt wasn't pleased to see Jake stay by all day following Sam like a lost puppy, surely he noticed the two teens have been looking at one another while they thought the other didn't notice….just seeing Jake stare at his daughter the way he did made Wyatt want to chase the guy out of his property and menace him with his rifle….but he couldn't do that cause of a single barrier that lay between him and him hunting down Jake: Sam

He wasn't clueless or obvious to what the young Ely thought when he was around Sam, he could clearly see the lingering looks Jake had sent toward her…..looking her up and down taking in every detail of her was something Wyatt thought was something Jake would never do

Not only the heat made him moody…but the young man as well, he seriously thought it was better when the two teens were just friends….back then Jake kept his focus on work and more important things and never put a thought about girls, but when he and Sam started dating its like she opened a door to a whole different Jake Ely….sure he behaved the same when it had to do with work and dealing with other people and such….but when around Sam he was clearly the typical hormonal guy…pulling her to him and kissing her like his life depended on it.

There were two things in this day that infuriated him: the blazing heat of the sun…and Jake Ely.


	44. Dream of me

**Hello readers out there! Life is a bummer now and days for me right at the time…but will that stop me from updating? No, It won't ****okay this little idea popped into my mind when I was listening to the song "Dream of me"…..i think it would take place between books #19 and #20; I think this is actually the first drabble where Sam and The Phantom actually interact :D….anyways hope I can think of more ideas after this baby ****…maybe I need more TPS information to say the least because I only have thirteen of the twenty four books :p**

**Anyway**

**Song "Dream of me" by Kirsten Dunst**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

It was very late at night as Sam lay on her bed over her covers lost in her thoughts and a frown on her face, already dressed in her nightgown….she waited for sleep to take over her but only her confused feelings kept her from falling into blissful sleep.

She ran her fingers through her auburn hair as she tried to figure out these new found feelings she felt for her best friend Jake Ely…..they were definitely something she didn't expect, surely now and days she felt a warm buzzing feeling when he was around but she never let them come through to let him know what she was thinking

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves against the bridge, laying still for a moment to make she heard correctly it was then she knew Phantom had come by to see her; silently as she could…Sam tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs without waking any of the other house residence and made her way outside to find the Phantom standing on the other side of the river waiting for her soundless as the moon hit his silver hide "can't sleep either?" she quietly said his velvety ears pointing toward the sound of her voice

Stomping his hoof once, he beckoned her to come to him as he backed away from the wild side of the river

Feeling lured to him, she gathered a bunch of her long white nightgown and crossed the river to meet him not feeling at all silly about what she was doing as she met up with her horse who wuffled her hair in greeting. She felt his warm breath on her neck making her shiver and opened her eyes to see him standing a few feet away from her….Sam knew he was inviting her for a night ride on him and she wanted to take the chance to think about her new feelings for Jake

She took a step toward Phantom watching him in case he bolted or flinched, he bobbed his head up and down reassuring her that she had his permission to get on his back

It was a bit difficult to get on his back due to her nightgown getting in the way and it took her a minute to adjust well on his back when she got her pajama out of the way. Grabbing a fistful of silver silk mane, the stallion looked back to check if she was safely on his back and then took off in a gallop toward his safe haven where his mares were located

Feeling the warm air against her skin, Sam didn't mind the fact her nightgown was riding up her leg as she leaned down on Phantom's neck and ignored his mane along with her loose auburn hair whipped at her face

They ducked their heads when they reached the entrance taken over by the darkness with streams of moonlight peeking through the crack above; The Phantom was greeted by whinnies of joy and squeals as his herd welcomed him

She felt his muzzle nudge her legs and knew he wanted her off so he could check on his herd. As she slipped off his back Sam fixed her nightgown and watched the stallion check on his herd once in a while greeted by a squealing foal, she looked around the hidden valley gazing at a few mares who looked at her wearily and then dismiss her as harmless

Sam walked toward the small stream that was nearby and looked up at the rock walls feeling lost in her thoughts and barely noticed she started humming a song as her hand grazed the rock wall next to her.

Let me sleep  
for when I sleep I dream that you are here  
your mine  
and all my fears are left behind

Sam wasn't the only person awake at the middle of the night. In the ranch house of Three Ponies Ranch, Jake felt restless as he sat up on his bed looking out the window at the moon deeply lost in his thoughts about a certain red head

Totally something he would never do…he decided to take a night ride, thanking his great stealth Jake silently got up and changed in a pair of jeans without waking his brother. He silently walked out and headed toward the pastures stopping in mid stride when he heard a lulling low melodic voice in the air.

I float on air  
the nightingales' sing gentle lullabies'  
so let me close my eyes

Sam barely even noticed her equine audience as she continued singing closing her eyes half way as she looked at the starry midnight sky tracing her hand on the rock wall as she walked

And sleep, a chance to dream  
so I can see the face I long to touch  
to kiss  
but only dreams can bring me this

Her hand went to her chest as the songs went out her mouth closing her eyes as she thought about Jake and wondering if he ever thought about her or felt anything for her like she did for him. She tilted her head up and looked at the moon shining above

So let the moon shine  
softly on the boy I long to see.  
And maybe when he dreams  
he'll dream of me

Jake rode Witch bareback as they rode on a smooth trot through the open desert, he felt Witch quiver underneath him as they heard the ghostly melodic voice again singing softly. He wondered of who might be up this late or even yet…who was singing, but he couldn't help admit that the voice singing was quite beautifully amazing and yet….sounded a bit familiar to him

He looked at the canyon where he swore the singing was coming from and he couldn't help feeling lured and soothed by the beautiful voice.

I hide beneath the clouds  
and whisper to the evening stars  
they tell me love is just a dream away  
dream away dream away dream away  
I'll dream away

She smoothed her hand over her nightgown as she kneeled besides the stream continuing with her singing and traced her finger over the warm water of the stream. Sam barely was able to notice Phantom walk closer to her as if hypnotized by her light singing.

Witch seemed to notice her master's lulled tranquil behavior and making the decision for him, she turned around and started back for home letting the distracted young man concentrate on the singing. Jake looked back toward the canyon where the singing was coming from and took in every word

His thoughts went involuntarily to Sam and how he felt about her, he certainly knew something was oddly familiar about the voice but the melodic singing was slowly lulling him into sleepiness.

So let the moon shine  
softly on the boy I long to see  
and maybe when he dreams  
he'll dream of me

Sam closed her eyes and sang out a few more words

Ooh ooh oooh oh

Dream of me

She sat there for a while until she felt the stallions velvety muzzle rub against her cheek, opening her eyes she saw him looking at her with twinkling dark eyes and gently placed her palm on his face and smiled somewhat sadly "I wonder if he does dream of me" she softly said to him getting a soft nicker in response as if replying that he maybe does.


	45. Happy Valentine's Day

**Hello readers out there, here is my new update ****…..Didn't update in a while because I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted on the last drabble****. Even though Valentine's Day was yesterday I have posted holiday drabbles later than the expected….so this wouldn't hurt. I'm not a big fan of the holiday really…I did love receiving candies and cards when I was little…but I guess it grew out of me.**

**Anyways…..here is my lovely Valentine's drabble**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Sam was in a down mood, the current celebrated holiday was the problem, she didn't hate the holiday…of course not, but having Jake not being there with her sure made the holiday the worst for her. School was a torture the entire day…and it wasn't the extra work that bothered her, seeing girls exchange cards or loly pops with friends and hugs was for one thing not bothering her…but every once in a while seeing a couple in each others embrace obvious to everything around them did annoy her once in a while.

As she walked with her friend Jen through the halls toward the exit, Sam sucked on a heart shape loly pop Jen gave her and all the while looked sulky looking at Jen as she practically floated as she walked, Sam wasn't really surprised to see Jen dressed for the occasion, wearing a hot pink cardigan, a pair of red cords and a light pink shirt with hearts on them…..Jen was on cloud nine…thinking about her boyfriend Ryan Slocum no doubt about it

All the while on the ride home, Sam listened to her friend rant about how sweet Ryan was giving her a large bouquet of red roses and a cute charm bracelet….though Jen hardly never had interest in jewelry, she looked as Jen often twirled the silver bracelet around her wrist and once in a while a loving smile would appear on her face…it only made Sam wish she could be with Jake.

"Hey gram" Sam lightly said walking through the door seeing her gram baking a cake in the oven, grabbing a cookie from the plate set on the table, Sam sat down and chew as she watched her grandmother make icing for the cake

Grace turned smiling briefly at Sam before turning back to her work "how was your day at school sweetie?" she asked never turning away from the icing

"It was fine….I guess" Sam replied muttering the last part but it was clear her gram heard it cause she turned and looked at her with confusion written on her face wondering why such a lovely day would make the girl gloomy "I'm going to do homework" she added not giving Grace time to respond, she went to her room.

Grace knew for a fact that Sam's behavior was due to the fact she didn't have Jake to spend the lovely occasion, it was pretty obvious to most people on the ranch, Wyatt was even aware…and even though he didn't really like Jake as her boyfriend, he even thought of going to the young man and drag him back here just to make her happy.

It was later afternoon as Sam sat on the couch watching romance comedy movies, finished with days work and her homework she had nothing better to do, she and Cody were alone as her parents went out to Claire's…it took Brynna more than sufficient effort to get Wyatt to agree to it, Gram was in town spending the day with church friends.

Sam offered to babysit Cody as she didn't want to leave the house or make her and Cody suffer with such romantic atmosphere the place was probably going to have

She scoffed as the two main characters finally kissed, Sam couldn't help but feel silly over her rotten mood. And she had to admit – and to her embarrassment – she felt a twinge of jealousy seeing people out there with their significant others when hers was busy at college

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, wondering who in names had the nerve to interrupt her sulky thoughts and her movie marathon, Sam got up from the couch and made her way towards the door ready to give the person a piece of her mind

When she opened the door, a tall muscular young man not much older than her stood by the entrance holding a small bouquet of yellow roses in his large dark hand, it took Sam only seconds to register who he was and she emidiantly jumped in his arms "Jake!" she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck, hearing his deep chuckle made her smile and even more when she felt his strong arms wrap around her slim waist

"I see someone missed me" Jake said setting her back on her feet smiling lovingly down at her and handed her the small bouquet

"You don't know how much" she said accepting the nearly meshed up roses and smiled up at him "you don't how torturous it is to see people spending their time with their significant other" she added smelling the roses

Jake then felt guilty that he was the cause of her loneliness and brushed a strand of long auburn hair from her light tan face, as if making it up for it, he sprinkled her face with pecks making her giggle at his sudden affectionate behavior "I promise never to let you spend this holiday alone" he murmured kissing her jaw line "ever" he added placing a kiss on her neck making her sigh

He picked her up making her wrap her arms around his neck and walked to the living room, still holding her in his arms; he sat on the couch with her straddling his waist and pressed his lips against hers. Sighing against his lips, Sam absently placed the bouquet on the seat next to them and placed her hand on his face, tracing the edge of his strong jaw timidly as he kissed her long and hard

He pressed his tongue against her lips, prying her lips open pleased when she separated them an inch letting his tongue in to explore the contours of her mouth, she moaned lightly at the feeling of his tongue lightly teasing hers and her free hand gripped his short hair

Finally separating for the need of oxygen, they looked at each other as they both tried regaining their breaths. Sam traced her fingers over his jaw sighing contently and then let out a small chuckle "this is the best Valentine's day ever" she said smiling sighing at the feeling of his calloused fingers tracing figures on her bare skin

Jake smiled lovingly at her "I'm glad" he said and recaptured her lips with his into another kiss.


	46. Never Again

**New update! Sorry for the delay, i already had a whole bunch of drabble ideas….but i was too lazy to start typing any of them *grinning sheepishly*. As far as I concerned, I'm not sure if any of you would think of this drabble as creepy….or if I should post it on October since I think its pretty scary….made me shiver in my opinion. But since I'm sure by then I would forget it….so i'll post it now.**

**This drabble takes place after the events of "Bad to the Bone"**

**Hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Sam looked at the screen with eyes wide like a deer cuaght on headlights, curled up next to her boyfriend she wondered if the rushing feeling through her veins were called for. After the little incident and Pepper walking in on them while she was in nothing but a white button up shirt and panties….they decided to watch a movie, hence the actual reason why Jake came…..and what movie did he decide on? The Wolf Man.

Sam slightly turned her head to see the look on Jake's face, the look on his face was impassive….but there was a clear hint of amusement…she had no idea why he looked amused, the view of seeing a man morph hideously into monster gave her the creeps…..but Jake, hearing the painful screams of the character and the ugly sounds of bones cracking were nothing to be amused about…and yet the expression showed on his dark face as clear as glass

She wasn't scared, she watched werewolf movies before….like Van Helsing for example, she loved that movie and yet seeing this was far different than watching that, it unsettled her…..feeling her skin crawl as she watched the horrific scene go on

It made the atmosphere around them all too quiet and she couldn't help but pull her knees to her chest absent mindly thinking that a hairy clawed hand would come out of nowhere and grab her ankle and pull her to her doom…..the thought only made her shiver, Jake thinking she was just cold, wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him…. It settled her a bit but once seeing the results of a bloody covered man just brought back the feeling

Jake paused the movie and looked at her with a curious look on his face "you sure you want to watch this?" he asked pointing the remote at the TV

"Sure don't worry, I'm fine" Sam replied in a quiet voice, she didn't want Jake to think she was scared of watching the movie, it would only make him slightly tease her and if he told anyone else….maybe his brothers would pull pranks on her. Jake looked at her for a moment before turning to the TV and played the movie…._back to the torture_ she thought.

The movie was torture….three times she had jumped when something unexpected happened, the gory images made her look away twice or four times and every time Jake said it was nothing big going on….she would look up and suddenly see a werewolf burst into flames, now that the ending was on….it the only time she was able to finally calm her beating heart, only make her skin crawl when another howl was heard in the end.

Jake turned off the TV and stayed at his spot for a moment before speaking "that was a interesting movie" he said as if talking to himself, Sam rolled her eyes at his comment…..not once had the guy flinched or looked away, his dark eyes never left the screen at a single second, only once when he went to the bathroom and left her with a paused image of a werewolf glaring at her…..he had proved that NOTHING scared him

"Yeah…interesting" Sam said quietly as she chewed her bottom lip, she was so lost in trying not to remember the images until Jake got up and she looked at him with a panicked look "where you going?" she asked never realizing how high her voice got

Jake looked at her with an arched eyebrow very clear he had heard the change in her voice "it's late, I gotta get home" he replied looking at her

"You don't have to go" Sam said and Jake just looked at her with a weird look on his face before smirking

He chuckled and shook his head "you aren't scared, are you?" Jake asked looking at her with a smirk on his face as if thinking the answer was obvious

Sam face heated up with a blush and shook her head fast "no, the movie was just intense, and I really don't want to be home alone" she hadn't realized she had given out the truth until she saw the incredulous look on his face "please stay" she said pouting her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes at him knowing well how it got to him

Jake looked at her for a moment before looking away rubbing the back of his neck, she heard him mutter under his breath and she was sure she understood the words "I'm gonna get serious teasing from my brothers after this" until he looked back at her with an arched eyebrow "fine, I'll stay" he stood there for a moment thinking over things until adding "knowing your dad, I should stay on the couch" shuddering all the sudden as if not liking the alternate results if her dad found out they shared a bed

Sam smiled with glee and hugged him and gave him a big noisy kiss on the cheek "thank you!" she squealed before he picked her up and carried her to her room certain that she wouldn't budge unless he went with her, he turned off the lights as he made his way upstairs

With her still in his arms, he pulled back the covers and he placed her on her bed and shook his head when she didn't let him go, he thought she was acting like a scared child but he sure wouldn't say that out loud knowing it would upset her, he lyed down next to her and she emediantly cuddled up in his arm….he was sure that she wasn't going to let him leave "go to sleep Brat" he whispered in her ear and she sighed contently

"It would take me a while to fall asleep, you know?" Sam whispered back before closing her eyes and stayed in his arms for a while waiting for sleep to take over her

Jake laid there looking down at her waiting for her to fall asleep, he felt a wave of tenderness come over him as he looked at her and he smiled lovingly brushing a strand of hair from her face…..she just looked small and defenseless the way she did, when he heard her breathing steadily he knew she was on the verge of falling asleep, placing a kiss on her forehead "good night Brat" he whispered before carefully getting up and walked toward the door, closing it behind him

The last thing she saw before falling asleep was his dark eyes looking at her.

**(Dream Sequence)**

Sam suddenly opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar place she was in; the place looked like the interior of a medieval mansion as she slowly walked around.

It was then she noticed what she was wearing when she turned the corner, she wore jeans tucked in black heeled boots, a beige long sleeved shirt with flower shapes on it with a burgundy red sweater on top and a black corset **(think of Anna Valerious attire from "Van Helsing") **she put that thought aside when she heard swift footsteps and she whirled around to find nothing

Still suspicious, Sam turned and continued walking through the empty halls obvious to the feral menace following her tracks. She looked around the great halls before looking down and her heart stopped. Bloody tracks. Trailing through the hall she was about to go through, she turned sharply at the sound of something scratch against the wall

As far as she noticed, she didn't have a single weapon on her to defend herself and she was in a craze of fear as her heart started beating fast, she was so occupied looking at every corner from where she heard the noise she didn't bother noticing the man that stood behind her looking at her with a hungry feral look "enjoying the mansion?" his gruff made her gasp in fear and turned to see Jake smirking at her

She put her hand on her chest trying to calm her erratic heart "Jake, thank god it was you, I thought something else was…." Her sentence trailed off when she noticed his rugged and crazed appearance, his shirt was in shreds as it hung loosely on his muscular body….all covered in blood and dirt, his somewhat longish hair drenched in sweat as it hung slightly covering his golden eyes, he stood with the stance of a feral beast…ready to take his kill

He chuckled when he saw her horror structed face "like what you see? I think you'll like my other form slightly less if I might say" he said with an arched eyebrow, his deep voice made her shiver…but it was nothing pleasant of what she felt

Sam was completely horrified, he had golden eyes? What did he mean by 'other form'? The answer struck her when her eyes caught glimpse of a window, the moon was full….yet covered by clouds…preventing his other form to appear. A werewolf is what he was. Jake let out a deep cruel chuckle when the realization hit her and took a step towered her "since I'm apparently fond of you, my sweet Samantha, I'll give you a heads start to escape from what I'll become" he said and gave her toothy grin showing rather sharp canines

Sam didn't give this a second thought as she turned and ran ignoring the cruel chuckles the man was letting out. She barely was able to make it outside when she heard the vicious snarls coming from inside the large house, she ran as fast as she could not once tripping on her heeled boots…..she didn't put any of that to thought, she wanted to get away from here.

She stopped on her tracks taking deeps breaths until she caught a glimpse of something white throught the trees of the forest, Sam was unsure if she should follow it until she heard a neigh coming the glowing form. She ran towards the horse and smiled when she saw the familiar form of her Zanzibar, except this Zanzibar had a long glowing horn on his forehead

Hearing the slightest noise of a howl, the stallion gestured her to come to him…as if telling her he would take away from harm. Sam walked toward him and he nudged her with his muzzle telling her they didn't have much time until Jake would catch up

He took off into a full gallop when she was finally settled and ran swiftly passing the tall trees and everything in their surroundings, Sam felt her blood run cold when she heard more than one beastly howl and buried her face into his silky silver mane, trusting him that he would be able to outrun the monsters at their tracks and take her to safety…..where ever that was

She wasn't able to register what happened when all of a sudden Phantom let out a squeal and was tumbling down as she fell off of him and making her roll off and bump into a tree, she did feel the sudden impact of heavy weight crash against them and that's what made the stallion lose his footing. Looking up Sam was horrified by the scene, there was more than one werewolf circling the stallion…six on counting

They were all the same color of black fur and the same muscular form but there was one that looked lankier than the rest and he was teasing the magical horse by snapping at his rear making the horse squeal in outrage getting to his feet to defend himself, the pack saw it as a game as one of them – the largest – pulled at The Phantom's horn making the stallion tug back and kick whoever was behind him only receiving a snap at his hooves

Sam couldn't take it and got the sudden courage to yell at the feral bunch "leave him alone!" and suddenly wished she hadn't. The pack of black werewolves all put their attention on her and by the creepy smirks….what ever happened to her wasn't going to be pretty; she sat up and started backing away as one of the large wolves made his way toward her with a hungry look in his gold eyes and leaped at her

She never felt the impact of the monster's weight on her….or the sharp sensation of teeth and claws, all Sam heard was a vicious angry snarl and a whimper, when she opened her eyes a large black form stood not few feet in front of her and she saw the attacked one get up and shake his fur glaring at his attacker

The werewolf in front of her let out a low growl as he eyed the others with outrage, to her she knew that he was probably associated with this beastly pack as the others backed a few steps away from him eyeing him with annoyance and mere respect, he glared back at her and the look in his eyes wasn't friendly or sympathetic….she knew he didn't save her for her sake…..but something worse….he wanted to get rid of her himself

He looked back at the others before letting out a loud gruff bark, and Sam wasn't sure if she was losing it but she swore he said "shes mine!" underneath that bark. Not waiting another second, Sam got to her feet and ran off sad as she heard the pained squeals of her Zanzibar as those werewolves tortured him and soon enough….have him for dinner.

She knew he was waiting for her to tire out, she knew Jake could run much faster than he was at the moment and was just saving his energy to kill her, Sam stopped behind a large tree trying to regain her breath and when she looked back from where she came…she didn't see any signs of Jake anywhere "I'm getting restless with this running game Brat" the voice made her turn her head sharply to find Jake in his human form standing in front of her…to close to her liking

She felt her heart wretch on the way he said his nickname for her, he didn't say with the sweet tenderness he used to say it…or the serious way when he was talking sense into her, the way he said it made her skin crawl…saying with such cruel manner it made tears appear in her eyes

"Please Jake, don't" she pleaded as she walked passed him to realize they were in the middle of a flowery clearing. Their spot. He circled her in a predatory way looking at her with animalistic hunger, she wished this wasn't happening.

**(Interruption of Dream sequence)**

Jake woke up to the sounds of Sam tossing and turning upstairs and sometimes yelping, sitting up on the couch, he got up and headed toward the stairs to check if his girlfriend….who knows what horrid nightmares she was having at the moment.

**(Back to Dream Sequence) **

"Jake, don't, please don't do this" Sam continued pleading watching as Jake circled her like a wolf to his prey, every time he would be facing her again there was always a change in him

"You should know by now that pleading won't work, Samantha" Jake said and when he looked at her his eyes were wolfish and they were glowing and she could clearly see the start of a muzzle appear on his dark face "and I like my prey to keep their mouths shut" he added showing annoyance clearly on his morphing face

Sam shut her closed not wanting to look at him anymore, wishing everything was over. When she reopened her eyes her view was cast upon Jake seven feet tall, muscular body covered with thick black fur and claws and teeth showed and bared as he stood in front of her "Jake please" she pleaded eyes looking at him fearfully

He sharpened his claws on the tree behind him and then gave her a malicious look "Times up!" his gruff almost demonic voice said before lunging at her.

**(End of Dream Sequence)**

"Sam! Sam wake up!" Jake started shaking her awake when she all of a sudden started screaming as if someone was doing severe damage to her…he swore her horrid screaming could be heard all over the range at this rate, all of a sudden her fist shot forward at made contact with his chin "god da…" he nearly swore but returned his focus back on the tossing and screaming girl

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake "Sam wake up!" Jake yelled and with a hard shake Sam eyes shot open and she was panting as she looked at him fearfully "Its okay, your alright" he said but then noticed she was trying to get out of his grip

"Please don't hurt me" she murmured trying to release herself from his grasp

Knowing she clearly thought she was still dreaming, Jake pulled her in his arms "I won't hurt you, it was just a dream, your alright" he softly spoke to her in the way he would speak to a spooked horse, he felt her calm down a bit as she slumped in his protective embrace and shuddered once in a while "it was just a nightmare Sam" he whispered to her rubbing his hand up and down her back calming her down

"Just a nightmare" Sam said to herself as she buried her face into his broad chest gripping his shoulders

He was once again racked with guilt, if he hadn't chosen that specific movie to watch she would still be asleep, and by the way she looked at him with fear and tried releasing herself from his arms….he couldn't help wonder if the nightmare was about him. He rest his back against the headboard of her bed, pulling her onto his lap as he cradled her "what was this dream that had you screaming bloody murder Brat?" he knew it would be a bad idea to give her flashbacks of her nightmare….but he had to know

Sam's eyes widen when he said the nickname….it only reminded her of the way 'dream Jake' said it…..and it was with a rather cruel tone. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her boyfriend's warm large body and sighed and murmured something under her breath

Jake could only understand the words 'you', 'werewolves' and 'Phantom'. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm "Sam you would have to speak clearly, okay?" he said adjusting her on his lap

Sam took a deep breath before shivering at the thought of the dream "you were a werewolf, and I was running from you, Phantom came and gave me a ride away from you, other werewolves – your brothers I assumed – attacked him, one of them was about to attack me but then you came and stopped him"

Jake was slightly confused about his part of the dream…..he was a werewolf who was chasing her, and then he saves her? Was he the hero or the bad guy? Sam took a deep breath before continuing "you told them I was yours, and I ran away from you and your brothers and you started chasing me again….you were cruel and aggressive as you catched up to me, I was begging you not to hurt me but then you changed into a werewolf again and" stopping for moment "and killed me….in our secret meadow" she finished hiding her face in his chest afraid he would get angry that she dreamt of such thing

Jake was slightly ticked off that she would dream of him hurting her – worse – kill her, he would never think of doing such thing to the girl who was too precious to him. He took a few breaths calming down knowing best than to accuse her of such…..it would only make her feel worse; instead he kissed the top of her head "I'm never making you watch that movie" he said kissing her forehead and adjust them into her bed "never again" he added as they both lyed on the bed in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Okey dokey, there we have it**

**Seriously the issue of liking the movie "Van Helsing" and being crept out by the movie "Wolf Man" came from me….that's my issue, its weird I know but I'm a strange person :D. And who wouldn't be scared senseless by a nightmare where your boyfriend wants to kill you? I would**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and had a good scare – just kidding – and you know what to do **

**R&R**


	47. AfterMath

**Well hello TPS readers….well…at least those who are left that still read, its been a while since my last update and i'm kind of freaking' out here for the lack of reviews i'm getting these days, but I promised a viewer that I would reach 100 drabbles and I will keep that promise **

**This drabble takes place after the events of the first chapter of "Baby Love" ****, it might as well be considered rated M….but its just the after math of their 'events'; I'm seriously getting noble about this rated M stuff you know? Before I was like "how could they write this stuff!" because of my precious innocence involved…..now look at me, after writing my first rated M drabble I'm now almost constantly writing it B|**

**Anyways…..hope you enjoy **

**

* * *

**

They collapsed in a breathless heap of their events, still intimately connected….Sam collapsing on Jake's heaving broad bare chest as she tried to regain her breath. It has been nearly two hours since Jake has come back from college and Sam proved to him just how much she had missed him by wanting to make love to him….he has put against it at first thinking it was better if they waited until marriage

Their first time was awkward at first, both being virgins at the time they had no clue what to do and let the rising passion lead them...they had both been shy when both were left in nothing and it took them a heating kiss to forget their shyness

Jake was engulfed in pure ecstasy when he had penetrated her and it nearly took him all his restraint to not move upon seeing her in pain, being the boyfriend who was more concerned about her….he didn't want to see pained look on her face and put her through more pain; he had stayed still for a few minutes until she had adjusted and the pain slipped away….it was then they were driven in a sex deprived frenzy.

Now after spending the time being led by passion and desire, they lay on her bed lost in their own thoughts. Covered in sweat, Jake sat up groaning at the sudden movement being still inside her and leaned against the bed post placing his large hands on her waist….he had already memorized every curve, every dip and edge of her petite body through their activities, taking everything in

Her long auburn hair fell in front of her face, brushing his dark front tickling him slightly. She was still and limp over his large body and the only sign of her moving was her bare chest rising and falling with her breathing and sometimes the usual brushing of her slender fingers on his arms, Sam looked at him with lazy half closed eyes and blushed looking down at his chest as she chewed on her bottom lip

He smirked at her sudden shyness and placed a chaste kiss on her neck making her shiver, wrapping his arms around her small body. Rolling over, she was now underneath his larger body and shivered when he removed himself from her; Jake buried his face in the nape of her neck as he held her close to him, already covered in the discarded sheets of her bed

Sleepiness was already taking over their senses; she curled in the curve of his muscular arm and closed her eyes sighing contently and let sleep take her, Jake watched her with a loving smile on his face and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face kissing her forehead…..as he accommodated himself in the bed he couldn't help wonder there was something he might have forgotten to do before the recent activities.

* * *

**So there you go, you might have to guess what was it that they forgotten ****…..i'll give you a hint, it prevents the results that lead us to the story "Baby Love"**

**You know what to do **

**R&R **


	48. Bad Idea

**Hello readers, spring break is a delight for me ….NOT! Sure I enjoy the staying up late and sleeping in, but mummy dearest is demanding help around the house and is keeping us from using our computer…..and my mind is draining of good ideas for my drabble story.**

**Anyway beside the point, here is my new drabble…the first one I ever did of when they were little (besides the one in my 'Elys meet the ladies story) I was reading "Cooties" and I totally loved that story of when those two were kids and it made me want to do one of their childhood**

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

"Do you think it's asleep?" four year old Samantha Forster asked as her friend poked the limp unmoving squirrel with a stick and quirked a dark eyebrow

He looked at her with an incredulous look at such suggestion before looking back at the small furry body, he didn't know why he was standing here looking at a animal that was obviously dead….but being a boy of seven years of age, he had the urging curiosity and fascination of any child

Jake rolled his dark eyes and looked at her like she were an idiot "get real Brat, its not asleep it's…" and suddenly stopped when he realized WHO he was talking to, Sam didn't know anything about the concept of death….she was four for god's sake! And he was not planning to be the one to tell her about it "he's…..hes unconscious….for the rest of his life" he muttered the last part but she obviously heard because she tilted her head and gave him a confused look

"That makes no sense" Sam said looking at him with utter confusion, Jake suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, of course….she was four, nothing made sense to her. He was busy moving the lifeless thing with a stick out of pure innocent childish curiosity he didn't bother to notice the thoughtful look on his toddler friend's face until she spoke "maybe mommy can help him" it took him a while to understand what she meant by her words

It was then it had struck him by what she intended to do and was about to disagree only to find the rodent gone and saw Sam running towards the house "Sam come back here!" he yelled running after her, he didn't know how she did it…..she was beyond shorter than him and yet she ran like an energetic puppy far ahead of him "it's a bad idea Brat!" he called and yet it hadn't stopped her

Louise was setting the table for dinner when she heard her daughter calling "mommy mommy!" she turned quickly to find her daughter coming jumping anxiously with a furry bundle in her small hands, her eyes widen at the realization and even though she loves animals as much as Sam did….brining a rodent into Grace's kitchen would certainly get them both in trouble

Louise was about to speak until Jake came running in "I think its. a." his voice trailed off at the sight of her and stood straight "I told her not to bring that thing in her ma'am" he said pointing at the four year old girl who was glaring at him

Sam looked up at her mother "this squirrel need help mama" she said practically shoving the rodent in her mother's face, it only took one glance at the poor animal to realize there was nothing they could do to help

"Sammy I –..." she was cut off by a rather upset grandmother

"What in gods are you three doing with a rodent in my kitchen?" the three emediantly straighten up looking at the entrance of the living room to find Grace with an unpleased look hands on her hips looking at the three,

She was beyond unpleased to find her granddaughter with a rodent in her hands all the while in her kitchen…the three all looked surprisingly guilty "Samantha I want you to take that squirrel back where you found it" she said sternly and

"But Gram-…" and was caught off by the look her mother sent her telling it was best to keep quiet

Grace then looked at Jake who was shifting uncomfortably under her gaze "and I want you to make sure she leaves it there Jacob" she said pointing a finger at him

"Yes ma'am" he said quietly and grabbed Sam's skinny arm lightly and lead her outside leaving the two adults knowing well Louise had probably taken the blame and was receiving a stern lecture from the older woman about keeping wild animals out of her kitchen.

No one spoke about the events as dinner took place and Wyatt seemed curios as to why the two kids were avoiding Grace's stern look and Louise simply ate quietly;

Sitting on the front porch, Jake and Sam looked over the ranch as they waited for Jake's mom to come and pick him up. Jake looked down at Sam who was glancing at the place they had left the poor squirrel and then spoke quietly "told it was a bad idea" only receiving a glare from the little girl with pig tails.


	49. Kit knows best

**I'm back! Hello readers out there…..or those that are left, I have been feeling kind of lazy by the concept of writing….i got a bunch of new drabble ideas…but my laziness is getting the better of me **

**So anyway, this drabble idea hit me when I was reading 'Runaway Home' after Jake and Kit drop off Sam at her house, I was wondering what Kit might be thinking and how he can see right through his baby brother he can see right through him alright**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Kit couldn't believe that this was the same Samantha Forster he knew as a toddler, and now he came back to find her as teenager _she grew up alright_ he thought turning from watching her and looked at his little brother smirking to find Jake with an intent gaze on the girl before noticing his brother looking at him and started the truck

As Jake drove them back home, Kit was wondering how Jake and Sam's relationship had progressed during the years he was absent….he obviously figured out Jake had a thing for his friend and it was a wonder how he hid it so well; Kit always thought something would happen between them…heck since the two first met he knew it would come

He thought he might as well bring it up and see what happens "she turned out pretty nicely" he said out of the blue and swore Jake nearly had a stroke upon hearing it….luckily he didn't do anything like slam the brakes or snap his head his way but he clearly saw Jake tense up

Jake nearly slammed his foot on the brakes himself when he heard it _did he just say what I think he said? _He thought and didn't even notice that he had actually nodded his head in response and in the corner of his eye he saw his older brother smirk _he better wipe that smirk off his face or I'll do it for him _he thought actually feeling a twinge of jealousy about the idea of his brother liking Sam

He nearly shuddered at the thought it was then his brother spoke u again "are you two…." Kit added and looked at his brother with an arched eyebrow

Trying to keep his cool and not freak out "No! no, Sam and I are just friends" he said making a tisking noise with his tongue "my annoying, trouble making friend" Jake added as he continued driving, Kit swore that was practically a dark look on his baby brother's face…as if he didn't like the idea of being just friends with Sam

_Ah denial, the first hint of love_ he thought "But you like her?" Kit asked and smirked when he noticed Jake's face darken with a blush

Jake looked at Kit with a glare "why do you keep asking these questions?" he asked tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited to hear what the man had to say, he swore he already passed the limit of sentences he would normally used….and his brother was prying more than necessary "why would you care?" he added getting defensive over the topic

Kit lifted his hand trying to ease the moody teen and adjusted his cast "just saying Baby Bear, Sam is a cute girl, and someday a guy is bound to notice" he said looking out the window and could practically hear his brother boiling over "you don't stake your claim on her, somebody else will" and smirked when he noticed his brother's face darken

Though his brother seemed unaware of the situation and his own feelings, Kit knew certain things Jake just couldn't explain.


	50. I'll risk it

**Hey there, i'm not sure if i should even continue updating the story….although i promised a reviewer that I would reach up to 100 drabbles by the looks of how things are going in the TPS category and the lack of readers or reviewers…I think I'll put it to an end**

**I loved working on this story and I adored the reviewers, but things don't seem to be the same as last year….and I only wished to go on, so…be anticipating a few last drabbles that I had come up with and it's the end of "Kissin'u"**

**I got this idea from one of the episodes of "Heartland" where one of the girls finds Ghost herd captured in corrals….i'm not sure what the episode is called – it's been a while since I seen it – and I thought it was funny how Amy sister just uses the rifle to cut everyone out and says a phrase incorrectly.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was near dusk when Ryan was riding his horse Hot Spot past the Aspen Creek when he heard it, the sound of horses neighing and metal banging. He went to check it out and to his horror saw The Phantom's herd trapped in metal fences and Phantom throwing his massive body at them in attempt to find freedom "Phantom" he murmured in disbelief

The horses herd wasn't supposed to be here and Ryan recognized the abandoned place like the ones where they butchered cows and other animals "gotta call Sam" he said as he dismounted grabbing his cell phone from his pocket hoping that there would be signal around, he knew it was best to call the BLM but considering the consequences of it…he knew Sam wouldn't want Norman involved; he calmed his mare as he dialed.

Sam was at Jen's place watching movies while her parents were out on their daily date until Jen's phone rang, looking surprised not expecting anyone to call…Jen answered the phone and received Ryan's voice "there's trouble with the Phantom" and "he and his herd are trapped" "in fences" the guy just couldn't keep calm in the situation

"Ry, calm down okay, we'll be there" Jen said sounding calm but when she hung up she looked at Sam with a worried look

Sam sat up and frowned "what's wrong?" she asked noticing the look on her friend's face and knew for one thing something was wrong

Jen took a deep breath "your horse and his band are trapped" she said; she didn't get to finish her sentence cause Sam was already heading out the house and went after her. They entered Wyatt's truck and headed the direction Ryan was at.

Ryan was trying his best to calm the angry stallion but knew best it wasn't his place; he tried getting near the latch of the metal fence but couldn't risk himself every time Phantom threw himself at the metal bars trying to break free

It was then he heard tires of a truck, he turned and saw Sam and Jen heading his way, Jen barely stopped the truck when Sam practically jumped out and jogged toward him "who did this?" she said sounding almost mad as she made her way toward the fence

"I don't know" Ryan replied and saw Jen give him a look of disbelief "I was riding around when I heard them" he added looking as the girls started unlatching the fence and decided he should call for more help

Sam and Jen unlatched every latch they could find "easy boy" she murmured seeing the stallion snort and toss his head "we'll get you and your herd out of here" she added looking the horse in the eye and let out a breath

"There" Jen said as the opened the gate, what was strange The Phantom wouldn't move as if the crowd of three was enough to set him off and made sure his herd was far away from them

Sam turned her head at the sound of an approaching car and turned to her friend "get going" she ordered trying to stay calm

"I'm not leaving you here Sam" Jen said pushing her glasses up her nose and glared at her friend

She could already see the headlights of the truck "Jen I'll be fine, The Phantom will not leave with all of us here" she said staring at the stallion who gathered his herd "just go" she pleaded

Jen gave a grim nod before hurrying toward Ryan who was looking unsure of the idea of leaving her; Sam turned to the stallion who was glaring at her "its fine, just us boy….you can go now" she whispered urgently and saw two figures approaching luckily far enough "go Zanzibar" she urged and before she knew what hit her, every single mare and youngster was dashing out of there with the Phantom nipping there flanks

She heard out raged shouting and to her horror it was Flick "its always you ain't it?" he said walking menacingly toward her as his partner stayed in the truck "always butting your nose in where it doesn't belong" he added sneering at her

Sam stood brave in front of the angry man with a serious look on her light tan face "you should know by now that I'll always be butting in when it has to do with my horse" she said sneering herself at the man "just you got too small of a brain to learn that" she added arching an auburn eyebrow

Flick didn't hear the warning voice of his partner or the sound of tires "why you little" he shoved her to the ground not aware of the now angry young man stomping toward them "I'll teach ya a lesson of smart talking" he said and before he could even hit her

"Get away from her!" Jake tackled the man to the ground sending punches and attacking the guy to busy to notice Flick's partner until Wyatt attacked the other man himself as Sam ran to the truck and Jen worriedly checked over her keeping her away from the fighting men

Ryan grabbed the rifle in Wyatt's truck and in intention of cutting the fighting men out pulled the trigger, the loud gunshot had everyone frozen as the stared at the British guy in shock "everyone stand still or your names will be on my grave" realizing the mistake he shook his head "my name will be on your graves" he corrected himself holding the rifle menacingly.

O0o0o

Flick and his partner were arrested – again – and taken somewhere far away from Darton, the little mishap was the talk of the hour and Ryan stood by as Wyatt had talked about it and how Ryan cut every out of it and saying an expression incorrectly…he had took the embarrassment and the bravery complements

Outside the café Sam and Jake sat on the bench drinking soda "you okay?" he asked worried over his girlfriend's state, he had seen Flick shove and almost back handed her….he was boiled up in anger at that moment and saw that Wyatt was practically red with fury

Sam looked up at him "I should be asking you the same thing" she said pointing at the bruise on his jaw and the cut over his left eyebrow, it seems that cut was the only damage Flick was able to inflict with a pocket knife he took out at a moment besides the cut on his cheek "that was a dangerous thing you did you know?" she said

Jake smirked and stood up pulling her to her feet "hon, you and I both know that I would risk anything to keep you safe" he said brushing a strand of auburn hair from her face and smiled lovingly as he wrapped his muscular arms around her

"I'm not sure I like it" Sam said resting her head on his broad chest and heard him let out a deep chuckle

"Well get used to it, Brat" he said and pulled her in a deep kiss.


	51. Truth and Dare

**I'm close to my ending here guys, said i'll probably post like six more drabbles….and then the end of "Kissin'u" would come ****L****. Okay so let's put this as a 'what if' drabble…like instead of the events of my very first drabble 'first kiss' turned out differently…..much more different. **

**Truth and Dare game right? Spoils everything for a first kiss…..but I couldn't help myself when this popped into my mind several times, Jake may be OOC and perhaps Sam may be too…but like I said…this idea wouldn't leave me alone**

**Enjoy**

Every teen – and ones in their early twenties - that is, were hanging in the barn passing the time during the New Years Eve party. They had all decided to pass the time playing the all so hated-loved game of truth and dare, Kit had stood by in the side lines watching in amusement as teens would reveal embarrassing stuff or do things out of their comfort zone.

Many dares would be extreme to the sort, Ally had to stand on her hands for full five turns – finally falling by the third turn -, Bryan had to sing a love song to Ace, Sam had to give Darrell a kiss – much to Jake's dislike – on the lips, Callie was dared to do a extreme hairdo on Jake and had lived to see the funny results but intimidated by the look he had given her and much to the couples great embarrassment…Jen had to sit on Ryan's lap for at least four passing turns…..

Luckily Jake had not given the chance to put himself in such embarrassment but he did had to reveal a few things that had made a blush be visible on his dark

Darrel noticed Jake leaning against a box stall standing next to Sam – rather closer than usual – to his notice and an idea clicked in his devilish mind, Quinn noticed the secretive look on the guys face and gave him a questioning look. Darrell whispered his plan in the Ely's ear and pointed at the couple making a creepy smirk appear on Quinn's face having liked the idea… a lot

The bad boy emediantly stood straight and smiled when it had came to be his turn "alright, let's see here, who would I pick" he said looking at all the somewhat fearful teens knowing he had made them do beyond crazy things, his eyes had casually stopped on his pal "ah, Jake" he chose and Jake emediantly tensed when his friend's eyes were fixed on him "truth or dare buddy?" he asked smirk plastered on his light tan face

Others were half expecting Jake to pick truth to avoid making such a fool of himself, Jake then saw Kit leaning against the entrance leading to the tack room and had decided differently as if wanting to prove something to his older brother "dare" was the gruff answer Darrell received, many – including Sam herself – were surprised at this

_Jack pot_ Darrell thought as an evil smirk appeared on his face "are you sure Jake?" he asked almost as if mocking the cowboy, getting a curt nod in response "alrighty then, if that's what you pick bro" he added clasping his hands together and arched an eyebrow along with that smirk "I dare ya to kiss Sammy" he just fully lay it out on Jake, guys whistled and Jen was perhaps choking on a her drink

Jake and Sam's faces were beet red "I'm not gonna kiss her!" he choked out face incredibly red much to others surprise, if there was one thing he knew….there were many times in places where he had wanted to do such….but in front of a whole crowd? Not a chance

Darrell chuckled and send his friend a fake comprehending look "sorry Jake, you chose dare" he said and smirked when he had noticed Sam's surprised look and was beet red "no backing down now, unless.." he trailed off looking at his friend, he knew pretty well what would set his friend off "you're a chicken" he finished with a devilish smirk on his face

A glare appeared on the young Ely's face as the guys chanted between words of 'chicken' and 'do it' and it was driving him insane. Without a second thought of what he was doing, he grabbed Sam "Jake, what are you…." She was cut off when his lips pressed against hers, her fingers were half curled in surprise until after a long moment her arms went limp

Wolf whistles and gasps of surprise fill the room not bothering if the adults outside could hear the commotion, Jake pulled away setting Sam on her previous spot, fixing his jacket and cleared his throat glaring at his friend the whole while as he crossed his muscular arms over his chest, Sam was dazed beyond relief and the corner of her lips were nearly twitching into a goofy grin and her face was flushed "there" was the only thing he said….but there was death promise held in his dark eyes and he was directing it at Quinn and Darrell

Darrell let out an impressed whistle "first things first" he said and looked at Sam who would no doubt looked about to faint any second "was there a tongue Darlin'?" he asked as Jake's face darken

Sam blinked a few times "uh huh" it was surprising that she seemed out of breath still…..must've been one hell of a kiss then. Jake inwardly smirked hearing her breathless response, he felt a swell a male pride to know that he was the cause of that breathless reaction. Darrell looked impressed at Jake "guess you're off the hook Ely" he told his friend

"And its now your turn to pick" Jen said looking at the Ely, if there was one thing she knew about her best friend and her frenemy…..is that they had a thing for one another, she obviously knew Sam had a crush on Jake and vice versa….but seeing them kiss upon a dare? It was disturbing

Jake's eyes were fixed on his brother the entire time, he knew well Quinn had something to do with this…and he decided to give the guy a taste of his own medicine "Quinn" he called out with a smirk on his dark handsome face "truth or dare" he said leaning against the wall

Quinn being the poor deluded jackass that he is "dare, you never know if I might end up kissing a girl" he said making the others laugh

_Oh you'll kiss a girl alright_ Jake thought smirking, Kit was the only one to notice that Jake's eyes flicked toward Tempest who looked on in curiosity….he had to keep himself from laughing as he couldn't wait for the results "alright, kiss Tempest" he said and Quinn emediantly stopped laughing and stared in horror as others gawfed at this

"I'm not kissing a horse!" Quinn shrieked, it was beyond funny to see that Quinn was reacting the same way Jake had

"You said you wanted to kiss a girl" Jake said feigning innocence smirking all the while and then pointed at the filly "there's your girl" he added and others were snickering at Quinn's misfortune, Sam wanted to protest on this not wanting her poor Filly to be downright scarred for life…but what can she do? Her mind was still scrambled up by the heated kiss Jake had gave her and seeing as he had wanted revenge

"But…I'm not gonna…that's just…oh come one man!" his stuttering made them burst into laughter, never mind reacting like Jake…..his reaction was beyond funnier than his little brother's. Quinn looked about to protest again until his brothers and Darrell were making clucking sounds of a chicken….if he knew one thing for certain….karma was a bitch.

Adults outside were having small talk until they heard the noise of an outraged squeal, gagging noises and burst of laughter.

Jake and Sam were in the kitchen just enjoying the silence….Jake was leaning against the door frame leading to the entrance of the kitchen as Sam sat on a chair by the table, as much as they knew…the adults couldn't trust the teens to be alone in the barn any longer seeing as the results of a disturbed Filly and a gagging Quinn who was whipping his tongue ferociously;

Sam looked at Jake for a moment before blushing "that was a mean thing you did" she said making Jake turn to her and smirked

He let out a long whoosh of breath "yeah, I know. I'll say sorry to Tempest when I leave" he said making her giggle, it was then the room was filled with awkward silence….they hadn't uttered a word about the dared kiss, what were they supposed to do? Confess their love for one another and live happily ever after? Yeah right. Jake looked at Sam for a moment and then looked up the ceiling "Sam?" he called out…he was never good at this stuff, confessing feelings was never part of his character

"Yeah?" she responded playing with her horse hair bracelet

He let out a long suffering sigh "about the kiss…" he trailed off noticing a green little leaf with red tiny balls on it at the top of the doorframe….how Sam didn't notice it…he didn't know

She cut him off "I know, you were just pressured upon doing it and I get it, the kiss means absolutely nothing" she said looking down at her lap, she didn't know why she felt an ache in her heart at that…she had just gotten him back as her best friend, wasn't that enough?

Jake felt the same ache and looked at her for a moment of longing before putting a determined look, he wasn't going to let her walk off and believe that…he just felt the need to tell her "c'mere" he said gesturing for her to stand by him, giving him a weird look, she stood from her chair, walked a few steps toward him and stopped and faced him

He let out a sigh and put a brave face "meant something to me" she looked up in surprise when she heard him "I'd be lying if I said I didn't…..enjoy it" he added rubbing the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes "there is no doubt in my mind that I just wish I had done it sooner" he let out clearing his throat

Sam wasn't able to believe it, was this some kind of mean sick joke? No….Jake would never do such a thing. So was he confessing what she thought "what are you saying Jake?" she asked looking at him with longing hoping this wasn't some wishful thinking

He looked at her with an emotion in his dark eyes she couldn't spell out "means….means that i have been crazy for you" he said running a hand through his longish dark hair "there were times when I'm sure you think I'm protective because I fear for your safety" he whispered huskily making a shiver run down her spine…and it wasn't from the cold

"But the fact is I fear for your life….because I'm scared either you'll be sent away or you'll never be around anymore and…" he trailed off closing his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath "and because I'm in love with you Sam" there he said it, he had poured out his feelings to her and he could only hope she felt the same way

She wasn't sure if there were actually tears in her eyes, he had just put out his whole courage and told her he loved her….if that didn't bring tears to her eyes she didn't know what will. She placed a light tan hand on his cheek making him open his eyes and look at her with hope; she caressed his jaw and looked at him with a tiny smile on her face "I love you too" she whispered

A smile appeared on his handsome face, he wasn't sure if he would just burst from happiness. He cupped her face in both hands and leaned in "look up brat" he whispered making her give him a bewildered look, she half expected he would kiss then and there….but then flicked her hazel eyes up and knew what he was talking about: a mistletoe hanged from the door frame above their heads "no denying a tradition Brat" he whispered looking down at her, she just giggled

He pressed his lips against hers closing his eyes, the kiss wasn't the steamy passionate one he gave her in the barn as they dared him….it was a sweet long kiss. There was just him and his Brat….the world around them vanished as they shared their second – heartfelt – kiss. To think a game of truth and dare lead them this point in their lives, Jake had a new found respect for it….as it lead to him kissing his best friend and then moments later…a heartfelt confession.


	52. How awkward

Jake and Sam were lounging in his blue pickup truck eating sandwiches as they did….the cold outside never reached them as Jake kept the heater on. It's already passed two months since they had their first kiss and started dating….and things were going smoothly for them so far, to say the least they were on another date as other would put it….Sam wanted to go out on a drive with him and give a try to see her Phantom and his herd

They sat across eachother drinking sodas….Jake looked at his petite girlfriend for a moment before smiling "c'mere" he said patting his leg gesturing her to come closer to him…..he wanted her close to him…part of him just loved to have the girl he loved to be close to his side and ensure her safety…the other part of him….a dark part that was hardly revealed….wanted to feel her slim body pressed against him, to take in her sweet scent and feel the softness of any exposed skin he would come across

A blush came across her light tan cheeks as she smiled shyly before making her way to his side of the truck without knocking down any of the items placed between them, she tried squeezing herself between him and the seat….proven impossible cause of his large size….he nearly fell off the seat. With a chuckle, he grasped her thigh and moved it to his other side….having her straddle him

Sam kept herself from letting out a gasp when he done the action…..she pushed it aside as she got herself comfortable on her place over his lap "you're warm" she commented placing her head on his broad shoulder still squirming around in search of a comfy position

Jake placed his large hands on the small of her back….locking his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans. He was sure he regretted the decision of having her straddle him….her weight didn't bother him as she was quite light in weight, but her squirming was causing a certain part of his muscular body to stand out due to the unexpected attention…..he blushed as he bit down a groan from coming out as she brushed against him before squirming again

He halted her movements as he gripped her hips….stopping her from making another move "stop moving" he said with a rather gruff and husky voice….this never should have happened, there were definitely not ready for this kind of stuff….sure he had involuntarely had these kind of thoughts of her time and again….and it was something he avoided at most when his friends would ever mention the subject….even though she was his girlfriend, she was just fourteen! Both of them weren't at any terms necessary ready for those kind of things

Apparently Jake's silence caught her attention….she was caught by surprise when he had suddenly grasped her waist rather harshly at the moment…she didn't know why "you okay?" she asked looking him in the eye brushing a strand of dark hair from his handsome face….she had noticed his eyes were completely dilated and she couldn't find a speck of the dark chocolate color his eyes always were

He let out a grunt in response "I'm fine" he replied not yet removing his grip from her waist…he was half afraid that she would make a sudden movement and brush against his slowly harden length….becoming scared and skittish of some sort and leave….and he was half tempted to slowly move his hips against hers _No! No….shes just fourteen! Stop thinking like that_ he mentally scolded himself "just stop moving" he added almost sounding desperate

She was about to ask why until she fully sat on his lap….she froze when he let out a groan…..her blush increased when she felt a protruding bump pushing at her…..it took her a full minute to realize just what it was "oh" she let out blushing like mad…she noticed a very noticeable blush on his dark skin as he avoided looking at her…..if there was a moment the had been the most awkward between them….this was clearly it "umm, okay" she trailed off awkwardly

Jake nodded absently even yet not looking at her….he made a worse mistake when he straighten himself….it only made him rub harshly against her center…..he couldn't stop the groan that slipped from his mouth….Sam let out a shocked and surprised squeak at the sudden contact "I need fresh air" he said desperately shutting his eyes tightly

Sam nodded her head rapidly as he lifted her from her spot on his lap….he ignored her as he opened the truck door and quickly got out. She sat there as a blush covered her cheeks and neck…..it was to say the least that she felt mortified….feeling tingling sensations bubbling in her stomach, Sam brushed a strand of auburn hair away from her face and in the corner of her eyes she noticed the large form of her boyfriend leaning against the truck and by the looks of it….running his large hands over his face and through his hair.

* * *

Grace and Brynna were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea until the sound of an approaching vehicle came up….they both knew it was Jake and Sam. Moments later, Sam came walking in with a stoic face…though the blush on her face was still visible "how was your date with Jake sweetie?" Grace asked looking at her granddaughter…she must have caught the girl by surprise as Sam jerked her head up looking at the tow older women with wide eyes

Sam smiled sheepishly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "it was great…yeah, great" she replied even yet avoiding making eye contact with them….she wrapped her arms around herself and looked shocked when Wyatt came walking in looking at her curiously "I'm gonna go to bed….school tomorrow" she said looking rather skittish as she passed by her father and went up to her room…..they weren't given the chance to tell her that tomorrow was Sunday

Wyatt looked at the direction his daughter headed off to and then looked at Grace and Brynna curiously "what's wrong with her?" he asked pointing at the direction Sam left off to

Both just shrugged as Grace placed both used mugs in the sink "beats me" Brynna commented looking confused herself.

**~MEANWHILE~**

Jake had ignored his brothers curiosity when he had arrived to the house…..mainly they wondered why his face was unusually darkened with what they knew was a blush, luckily they left him alone just thinking he or she had done something embarrassing for the both and they were left blushing madly…..they didn't know the half of it

He mentally sighed in relief that he was calmed down before he got home…..They would have known by then what happened and the alternate results would have excruciating and to damn embarrassing. He pushed away the thought of today's events and went to sleep.

* * *

**Talk about awkward :D**

**Hope you guys liked it :3**


	53. Sneaking off

"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Nate grumbled as he tried to find a comfortable spot on the couch, the three youngest Ely boys we're stuck sleeping in the living room due to Sam's staying over….they would have all shared a room with her if Quinn hadn't made a vulgar comment of Jake and Sam might getting friendly in bed….their mother then sent them to the living room while Sam slept comfortably in their room

"At least you're not on the floor" Quinn complained rolling his shoulder that felt cramped

Jake simply rolled his eyes at his brothers argument as he turned to his side on the arm chair….he smirked at the vague flashback of him practically showing Quinn to the ground as he claimed the chair as his sleeping spot "would you both shut up" he hissed giving them a annoyed look

It was then he heard the hushed whispers Quinn was letting out "he's just cranky cause he can't snuggle with his widdle bwat" earning a snicker from Nate, instead of taking the bate vocally…Jake grabbed the nearest thing his hand came across – which so happened to be a book - and threw it at his blabbering brother, he smirked when he heard Quinn let out a yelp "dude!" Quinn exclaimed as he rubbed his abused shoulder

"Shut your air whole" Jake muttered darkly before pulling the blanket over his shoulder and waited for sleep to take over.

O0o0

The three brothers slept as comfortably as they could in the room, Jake all the while trying to find a comfortable position on the arm chair and let out a huff….seemed that wasn't happening since whichever position he tried…he always had his legs bent. It was then he heard soft footsteps in the silence of the night, he quickly feigned to be asleep assuming it would be his mother awake and getting a glass of water

The footsteps seized moments later and he could almost smell the familiar scent he had come to love….it was then accompanied by a soft sultry voice he never grown tired of hearing "Jake?" Sam spoke softly in attempts of not waking the two additional Elys in the room….she quirked a delicate eyebrow when she heard Quinn muttering something like 'I didn't eat the cookies mommy, Seth did' before he turned to his side scratching his rear for a moment before settling

Jake feigned a groan as if barely waking from his sleep "what is it hon?" he asked looking up at her petite form, he mentally groaned when he noticed her wearing one of his flannel shirts….he gulped when he realized she wasn't wearing shorts – or bra- underneath….it was then he noticed a mischievous grin appear on her light tan face….he knew that look all to well

"It's rather cold sleeping in the room alone, it would be nice to have your large warm company to keep me nice and cozy at night" she spoke with a hushed voice…..it didn't hide the seductive tone in it "that's, if you don't mind" this chick is gonna be the death of him someday….for a sixteen year old….she sure knew what to do to make him turn into putty in her small hands, spoke with that darn voice that made him go weak in the knees and gave him sultry looks that made his mind go straight to the gutter

_What would her dad say if he found out his little girl could be a little vixen time and again?_ He thought to himself, he spared a glance at his two brothers direction….frowning when noticing Nate practically covered in his own saliva until looking back at the girl before him "screw this" he muttered

Sam smiled happily when he got up from his spot and with no effort, picked her up and walked off to the direction leading to his room…..good bye small uncomfortable arm chair.

0o0o0

"That little sneak" Nate muttered darkly as he and Quinn looked down at the sleeping forms of their little brother and Sam….Jake lay on his stomach with a muscular arm sprawled protectively over his girlfriends form snoring lightly with his face buried in her auburn locks "I should of known he'd sneak back in here" he added as he shook his head

Both Ely men were confused to wake up and find out the spot on the arm chair was empty…..they assumed he had woken up earlier than usual to get chores done…..they figured otherwise when Quinn suggested that the guy must be in their room.

Nodding his head, Quinn mentally agreed as he looked at the slumbering couple….it was to his shock that he noticed something on the floor that he shouldn't be looking at and his eyes widen…..looking at the couple for a moment his assumptions were made clear when he noticed his brother's lack of shirt, he tilted his head slightly at Nate's direction and whispered "do you think he's getting more than us?" he quietly asked flicking his dark eyes at the two sleeping figures for a moment

Nate nearly jumped in shock at the very question "what are ya, crazy? Its Jake and Sam remember. What would make you think such?" he asked with a soft voice giving his brother a bewildered stare….as much as he knew….his little brother was pretty much the 'wait until marriage' type of guy…..and little Sam was just sixteen years old

His brother shrugged "well for one, he lacks the shirt he was wearing last night, and two" he trailed off as he crouched to the floor and grabbed the certain item that caused him shock "Sam's panties are on the floor" he finished dangling the piece of clothing on his finger

At seeing the item, Nate slapped Quinn's hand watching as the underwear landed on the floor "what are you doing? That's Sam's underwear you were holding" he scolded shuddering at the very thought of little Samantha Forster committing in such activities the whole Ely brothers never wanted her to get in….minus Jake obviously

He was shocked to see his brother's reaction was a snicker "didn't know she wore lace" he replied with toothy grin

Nate rolled his eyes and flicked his brother's forehead "get your mind out of the gutter Quinn" he scolded before turning his attention back at the obvious couple sleeping peacefully…..his scowl broaden "little fakes, feigning to be an innocent little couple in love…..only to be a bunch of wild animals" it was then a shudder ran down his spine "they could be at it all over the range for all we know" he added shaking his head to rid of the mental images

Quinn looked at his brother and Sam a moment longer before turning his attention back to Nate…..who was practically convulsing in utter repulse "so what do we do?" he asked quietly as he noticed Jake tighten his arm around Sam's petite body….he emediantly shut his eyes when he caught glimpse of the soft curve of her breast

Swinging an arm around his brother's slender shoulder "we forget this ever happened, they should not know we witnessed, this…" he trailed off gesturing to the sleeping couple….he slowly led his brother out of the room "and when the time is right, we will tease Jake mercilessly to no end" he finished letting his brother settle on the couch once reaching the living room

Quinn snickered at the very idea of teasing Jake nonstop….it would be even better if their other brothers knew "love how your mind works" he commented with a mischievous grin on his tan face.

* * *

**T.B.C?**


End file.
